Misty Returns to DiamondPearl!
by HighQueen
Summary: My version of what would happen if Misty returned to D/P which she totally should! An AAML full of fluff, fun and of course fighting!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own pokémon, they belong to Satoshi Tajiri_

_--_

_A/N: Hi! Okay, so here's my version of what'd happen if Misty came to Diamond and Pearl. _

_Now, I never actually watched D/P or anything after ep 273 (where Misty leaves) except the bits where Misty returns to Hoenn. _

'_Cause I don't care all that much for May and Dawn! (Though May rocks when she's with Drew cus contestshipping is bliss)_

_So I might have screwed up poor Dawn's character (I dunno much about it, except my presumptions and a few bits from Bulbapedia hee hee..) _

_But come on, when comparing to Misty?! Dawn and her pokémon like PALE in comparison (Piplup vs Gyarados hahahaha)_

_Anyways, so sorry for any innacuracies – but all pokéshippers, you will hopefully enjoy this _

_=D_

_Review if you like, cus your reviews make me smile _

_xx_

_High Queen_

_--_

_Ages : Ash and Misty are 15, Dawn is 11, Brock is 20. _

_Yes I actually calculated this… see if Misty and Ash were same age, 10, at beginning – and Ash states that to reach Indigo League took him a year in 'Battle of the Badge'… _

_So that'd mean by the team he finished Orange Islands and Johto would be about 2 ½ years or so? _

_And then in Hoenn (which is fewer episodes) about 1 ½ years? And assuming a year has passed in Sinnoh, he'd be 15, right? So would Misty. _

_And Dawn, who was 10 at start of Sinnoh would be 11. And Brock who was 15 at start of Indigo League would be 20. _

_Anyways sorry for all that crap… on to the story (finally)…_

--

Ash scanned the map frantically. Misty was right, though he would _never_ admit it to her. He was direction-impaired.

He imagined her, glaring at him with ocean-colored eyes, one hand weilding the deadly mallet of doom.

_You're so dense Ash Ketchum! I can't believe I'm even following you around – why is that again? Oh, yes! You wrecked my bike you little loser!!! And you haven't paid me back yet!!!_

Ash smiled slightly, as he remembered the incessant fights he had with Misty, which usually sparked off when they were lost and boiled down to one thing – the bike. Those fights were actually enjoyable, and they definetely killed the tedium of trudging through bug-filled forests.

Ash's smile turned into a smirk, as he imagained Misty's reaction to bugs… she'd scream and grab him in fear, like she always did.

Ash missed Misty, a lot. He would never admit this to anyone, not even Pikachu or Brock (who knew it anyways).

He missed her company, talking to her, their playful banter, arguing with her – Mew, he even missed getting whacked by that annoying mallet!

Dawn was nice, yeah… but she wasn't Misty. She was no fun to argue with, didn't piss him off enough, never pushed him to the edge like Misty did…

"Ash, do you realise Misty's going to kill you? We're late enough as it is!" Brock said, snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

"Misty?" Dawn asked, curiously. "You mean that gym leader friend of yours, the girl Ash has a lure of?"

"Yeah… Ash probably forgot to tell you because he was busy _dreaming_ about her but –"

Brock smirked as Ash glared at him for this comment, noting the blush on the latter's cheeks.

"Yeah, we're meeting her at the lakefront. She was finally allowed to leave the gym and is meeting us for a few weeks." Brock continued.

"That's so cool!" Dawn squealed, and Ash decided to focus on the map. Anyways, he'd be meeting Misty soon.

The thought gave him a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach, like a Butterfree flapping around, but he ignored it, and attempted to concentrate on the map.

_The sooner I get us 'unlost', _Ash thought, _the sooner I can meet Misty!_

(Thirty minutes later)

"Well congratulations, Ash!" Brock said, his eyebrows raised. "You _finally_ managed to find the correct route in a map! After five years of failing miserably at it! Gee, I wonder why that is…"

Ash ignored the sarcasm and the teasing tone of Brock's voice. They were finally out of the lakefront… but where was she?

"PIKACHUPI!!!" Pikachu, who had been sitting quietly on Ash's shoulder the whole time, gave a sudden excited cry, and leapt off of Ash's shoulder, scampering towards the lake.

Ash's heart gave a bound. That was Pikachu's pika-name for Misty. He looked towards the direction where Pikachu was running, and saw a figure, standing at the edge of the lake.

"Misty!" he cried joyously, and began running after Pikachu, towards the figure, followed not long after by Brock and Dawn.

It _was _her, and Ash's heart gave a bound as he saw her. It was Misty alright – no one else had such bright orange hair, or eyes of that color… he knew her face, but she looked, so different.

_She's really pretty, _something in Ash's head seemed to say, and Ash brushed it off, staring at Misty.

She was wearing tiny denim shorts, and a loose yellow empress waist tank top. However Ash was distracted by the fact that her hair, instead of being tied, was loose. It fell just below her shoulders, and there was a clip in the shape of a Togepi in it. Azurill was bouncing happily on the grass next to her.

Misty's face broke into a happy smile, and her eyes sparkled as she caught sight off them. She knelt down to catch Pikachu, who jumped into her arms. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face in his fur.

"Pika pika pi Pikachupi!"

"Aww… I missed you too Pikachu…" she crooned, and then lifted her blue-green eyes up to see Ash, running towards her. Pikachu hopped out of her arms to great an excited Azuril.

"Pika pika!"

"Azu rilllll!"

"Ash!" Misty cried, her eyes lighting up.

"Misty!" Ash shouted happily.

_(A/N: They do that a lot… like in Forest Grumps, Navel Maneuvers… all those good old eps… and the other person, i.e. Brock/Tracey and in this case Dawn, is always left out… hee =D )_

Ash ran towards Misty, but in his excitement didn't look where he was going, and tripped over a rock just a foot away from Misty.

"AAAAAAH!" Ash cried, as he flew through the air, colliding straight into Misty and –

SPLASH!

The duo tumbled right into the lake.

"Azu?"

"Pika?"

The pokémon seemed rather bemused. Brock and Dawn stopped abruptly. Dawn looked a bit shocked, though Brock was fighting off sniggers.

A few seconds later, Ash and Misty's heads emerged from the lake surface, soaking wet.

"Ash Ketchum! You are so clumsy! Can't you look where you're going?!" Misty spluttered, pushing wet hair away from her eyes.

"Heh…S-sorry – cough – Misty… But you – cough - like the water right?" Ash said sheepishly, coughing out water.

"Yeah, right… anyways, nice to know you were so excited to see me… missed me much?" Misty grinned at Ash, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes – I mean - what?! NO! No way!! You must be crazy!" Ash stuttered, blushing furiously, though still unable to tear his gaze off of Misty.

Misty smiled, blushing slightly as well.

"Hey, luvdics! Don't forget your friend Brock!" Brock yelled, successfully interrupting the moment.

"WHAT?! HIM/HER! NO WAY! EWWW!" Ash and Misty yelled simultaneously, a practiced response. (after having to deny themselves to Nurse Joy, Melody, Team Rocket, Tracey etc).

They swam apart immediately, looking away from each other.

Brock and Pikachu laughed, and Azurill giggled.

Misty, however, finally pulled herself out of the lake, followed by Ash, and smiled warmly at Brock.

"Hey Brock! It's been a while!" she said, extending a hand.

"Yeah Misty, it's great to see yo-eoooowwwwch!!!!!" Brock yelled in pain as Misty twisted one of his fingers.

"Now Brocky, you know you shouldn't make evil comments like that…" Misty said, her voice as sweet as honey, and Ash nodded vehemently in agreement.

She then turned to Dawn. "Um – hi?!"

Dawn smiled widely, trying not to appear too excited. "Hi, my name's Dawn! I know who you are, you're Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean Gym! You like water pokémon, right? Me too! My starter, Piplup, is a water-type! Do you want to see him, he's a real cutie! This is so exciting, I've always wanted another girl to hang out with! And I've always wanted to meet you since Ash showed me that lure and-"

"The lure?" Misty interrupted, shooting a glance at Ash.

"Yes, the lure that looks like you!" Dawn rambled on. "Ash always uses it, keeps it in his pocket, and he's so possessive about it, once I asked for it and he yelled at me, said it was only his and-"

"Dawn, shut up!" Ash shouted, not liking the smirk that was growing on Misty's face.

"Huh? What's wrong, Ash?" Dawn asked cluelessly, not realising what she had revealed.

"Glad you liked my special lure, Ash!" Misty said.

Ash grew redder, and refused to meet Misty's eyes.

--

A few minutes later, the gang had continued on towards the next city. Unfortunately, this consisted of taking a route through the woods. And with Ash and Misty there, that could only lead to –

"Lost?! We're lost?! Again?!" Ash groaned, though he was looking forward to the fight which would _surely _begin soon. He hadn't had a good verbal brawl with Misty in ages.

"I see that your map-reading skills have improved with time, Ash." Misty said, in a dangerously sarcastic voice.

"Like you'd be any better! You can't find yourself in a mirror!" Ash retorted.

"That was _my_ insult for _you,_ _five _years ago, lamebrain, so don't use it!" Misty snarled.

"Guys, come on, you've only met each other for five minutes…" Brock pleaded, but to no avail.

Dawn and Azurill watched in awe. Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Well, at least I'm better than you!" Ash yelled.

"No you're not! Though you should be considering, you've been travelling and I've been in a gym all these years!" Misty yelled back.

Ash couldn't think of an intelligent enough response to this so he used his #1, ultimate Ash/Misty argument comeback…

"I am too!" Ash shouted, all too enthusiastically, jumping into his 'Misty-Fighting-Stance'.

"You are not!" Misty shouted back, with as much vigor, taking a similar position.

"I am too!"

"You are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

Pikachu was now getting bugged, and his cheeks sparked.

"What are they doing?" Dawn asked Brock fearfully.

Brock sighed, resting against a tree, now watching the scene with mild amusement.

"What Ash and Misty do best, and have been doing for the past five years…" he replied wistfully.

"AM TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

(Five minutes later)

"AM TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!!!!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRGH!!!!!" Ash and Misty cried, as they landed on the floor, smoking slightly.

"Pika pika chu pi pika pi chu!" Pikachu scolded. Brock laughed. Azurill bounced around gleefully. Dawn looked worried.

"Thanks, Pikachu." Ash grumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah… couldn't you have let us finish the fight before you did that?" Misty asked.

"Pikachu pika pika pi chu kaaaa!" Pikachu said exasperatedly.

And then the gang continued on as if nothing had happened.

--

That evening, they had finally decided to stop and set up camp in the middle of the forest.

Brock was cooking something scrumptious, from which the most delicious smell wafted into the air.

Ash and Misty were sitting on a log, just talking and catching up, as Misty stroked Pikachu and Ash petted Azurill.

Ash kept sending Misty furtive glances out of the corner of his eye, something which no one but Pikachu noticed.

Pikachu just winked at Ash, who blushed.

Dawn sat a few feet away from them, leaning against a tree trunk and brushing Piplup's fur. She wanted to talk to Misty and show her Piplup. Misty seemed like a lot of fun from what Ash had told her. And Dawn had been dying for another girl to talk to. But right now, Ash and Misty seemed too engrossed in their own conversations to be interested in anything else.

Dawn had picked up snatches of their conversation, a lot of it revolving around things that happened before she came, and full of inside jokes. Right now they seemed to be talking about how Misty had caught Gyarados.

(_A/N: FYI, this is all true, and if you haven't seen the episode, watch Cerulean Blues… it's awesome and Misty totally rocks in it!) _

"So then Gyarados broke free, and hyper beamed those losers, sent them blasting off, rather like Team Rocket.. .ha! Hey, have you met those three lately?"

"Yeah, you'll meet them soon, they keep following me around… but Misty? You mean, you took all those poison stings! That's awesome! But-"

"Yep, I did. Those losers weren't going to hurt _my_ water pokémon, and three on one is unfair!"

"Yes, but do you have any idea how dangerous it is to take a pokémon attack?! Misty!!"

"Really, Mr. Chosen One? I suppose jumping between Mew and Mewtwo's psychic blasts would be absolutely safe, then?"

_(A/N : Just assume their memories had been fully restored in Mewtwo Returns)_

Dawn listened to this open mouthed… she didn't know Misty was _that_ brave… and Ash jumped between Mewtwo and Mew's psychic blasts?! When?!

"Yes, but I had to save the world and – hey Brock, that smells amazing!" Ash suddenly broke off, drooling.

Misty whacked him gently on the head. "All you still think about is food, huh?"

Ash grinned slyly. "Well, I think about other stuff too…"

"Okay, food _and _pokémon! You haven't changed one bit!"

"Hey! I'm taller than you now!"

"I meant mentally. You have the mental capacity of a Psyduck…"

"Ha! You're one to talk! How is he by the way? Still popping out of his pokéball randomly…"

Misty sighed at this. "Yes… I don't know what to do, Psyduck is so annoying and – PSYDUCK!!! I never called you!"

"Psy – duck?"

Ash and Brock burst out laughing at the yellow duck, who stared at Misty stupidly.

"Psyduck, you stupid pokémon, get inside your pokéball! Just cause I say your name doesn't mean I've called you out to battle!!!" Misty shrieked.

"Psyiyiyi???"

Ash watched her, fondly. _Still my fiery old Misty… you haven't changed much either – mentally, that is. _

Physically, however was another thing altogether, which Ash decided it was better he did not think about to much (not that he could help it).

--

Dinner was an amusing affair. Dawn had finally shown Misty her pokémon, and the two had gushed over the cuteness of Buneary, Pachirisu and Piplup.

Misty had been thrilled to taste Brock's cooking after all those years. And of course, Ash had behaved like the gluttony slob he was. Which prompted the next argument.

"Ash, don't eat like that! It's disgusting!" Misty grumbled, wrinkling her nose at the boy next to her, who was ravenously munching his rice-balls.

"Okay mom." Ash scowled at her.

"Mom?! I'm not your mom, Ash Ketchum and you know it!" Misty said indignantly.

"Yeah, I know _that_, trust me…I only have to look at you to realise." Ash said, looking at her shrewdly (if Ash can be imagined as shrewd – erm – maybe not =S)…

Misty narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ash grinned widely. "My mom's not as scrawny as you!" he said playfully, poking her in the ribs.

"Uh-oh…" Brock muttered under his breath.

Misty growled, and stood up menacingly, feeling around randomly in air for something.

Ash suddenly looked terrified

"Heh.. I was only joking – s-sorry Mist, you know I didn't mean that – I – I …"

"What's happening?" asked a bemused Dawn. Brock only murmured 'Mallet of Doom' something which puzzled poor Dawn further.

WHAM!

A few seconds later, Ash was on the ground, clutching his head in exaggerated agony, as Misty flourished her mallet like a sword.

"C-couldn't you've warned me you bought that thing?!" Ash whimpered.

"What's the fun in that." Misty said, smiling evilly. "And stop acting, it's made of rubber, it can't even hurt."

Ash's whimpers immediately subsided, and dinner continued amicably. Dawn was shocked.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." Brock reassured her. "This is quite normal with those two around… arguing, flirting, staring… I've lived with it for years…"

"Flirting?" Dawn asked. "It kinda seems like they hate each other!"

"Oh no." Brock said wisely. "It's just pent up sexual tension, that is."

"Hmm…" Dawn said, still confused.

--

At night, Dawn realised that Ash and Misty probably _did_ like each other (like, DUH?!) as they set up their sleeping bags _extremely _close to one another.

(_A/N: I love how they do this! Especially in the ep where Brock is sick… they're really close… and then there's the one at Orange Islands with the Magikarp, where they're snuggled in a tent, and sharing the SAME PILLOW!! And of course, Charmander's debut ep – couch sharing galore… anyways, sorry, back to the story!)_

Dawn and Ash had never slept that close. Usually, Dawn slept in her tent, and the boys outside. Even Ash and Brock never slept that close! (or May or Max… tee hee)

But still, Dawn noticed that Ash and Misty's sleeping bags were barely a few centimeters apart. Pikachu and Azurill were curled next to them.

"'Night Brock, Dawn, Pikachu… 'Night Mist…" Ash said, stifling a yawn.

"G'night…" came the sleepy responses, and Brock smiled to himself at the special nickname Ash used for his friend.

"Misty?" Ash whispered softly, a few moments later, so that only she could hear him.

Misty turned to him, and Ash felt another funny feeling in his stomach, which he ignored.

"Yeah, Ash?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"It's great to have you back… you know, with m- with us." Ash said, smiling a bit.

Misty smiled back. "I'm glad I'm back too, Ash. It's a lot more fun travelling with you guys…"

"Yeah… anyways, good night Mist…"

"Night Ash."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri_

_Authors Note:_

_Okay firstly, THANK YOU for the reviews ;)_

_They really made my day…_

_Now here's the next chapter _

_Anyways…_

_Ly-chan __Thanks for the review =) I've always hoped she'd come back too… she better, soon… gr… I haven't watched any episodes without her…_

_pokemonSLR __Thanks so much, and I'm glad you liked it =D Hope you like this chapter_

_Ah-mazed __I did think of Dawn getting jealous, but I'm not a fan of pearlshipping, so I don't know whether I'll do that… but don't worry, Ash will get jealous soon, I'm thinking of re-introducing Giorgio or someone (tee hee jealous Ash is so cute) ;)_

_Even Angels Forsake __Thanks so much for the review and the encouragement =) And yeah I guess you're right, the interjections from me are a bit overdone =S… I won't keep any in this chap now! Thanks for notifying me… Hope you like the rest._

_PokeshippersShadow1 __Thank you so much, my fellow pokeshipper =) AAML 4 ever! _

_Steve __All your reviews are sooo sweet, thanks so much =DDD And, you know, when I found out about those episodes, the first thing I did was 'OMG I have to watch this too!' Haha… anyways the Brock Sick One is more of Brock, not much AAML except a scene where they sleep VERY close at night, and talk a bit.. it's called 'Sick Daze' and its ep 195, season 1 or something… I'll get back to you about the Magikarp one, but I know that's in Orange Islands… _

_Dramione x3 __Thank you so much =D I'm kinda excited too… hee hee… just wondering, is your name a combo of Draco and Hermione?_

_NamioftheSea __Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the rest… don't we all miss darling Misty …sigh…=/_

_Okay, so done with that… now to the story, and pleeeeeeease review =) Thanks a lot_

_xx_

_High Queen_

The next morning, the gang was enjoying a peaceful, not too mention delicious breakfast cooked by Brock.

Brock was thankful that Ash and Misty seemed too tired to argue this early in the morning. So was Dawn, who was getting rather freaked out by their constant bickering the previous day.

"So Dawn," Misty said suddenly, looking up from her bacon. "You never told me how _you_ met Ash!"

Dawn smiled. "Well, actually I met Pikachu first… I thought he was wild, so I sent Piplup against him, and then tried to catch him… but then Pikachu sent out a thunderbolt, kinda sizzling my bike in the process, and then-"

"Oh crap." Ash muttered under his breath, for at the word 'bike' Misty's eyes had suddenly narrowed.

"Sizzled your bike, huh, Dawn?" she asked dangerously. Ash tensed up, preparing to leap up and run away.

Dawn of course, was clueless, and therefore innocently replied, "Yeah, my bike, no need to worry about that though, it-"

Misty now finally looked at Ash, who seemed extremely interested in the ground.

"Oh, ruining people's bike is something Ash specializes in, isn't that right, Ash?" Misty said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I supposed you've paid her back for it, then?"

"Ah – heh heh, now Misty, I-" Ash had gotten up now, and was inching towards Brock, who watched the scene in amusement. Dawn was utterly flummoxed.

"Misty, that's nice of you to stick up for me, but it's alright really-" she began.

"You know Ash," Misty said, ignoring Dawn. "That sounds like a rather familiar situation… hmm, where have I heard about you wrecking someone's _bike _before…"

"I didn't wreck it, Pikachu did and-"

"YOU STOLE MY BIKE ASH KETCHUM!" Misty leapt up and rounded on Ash, who immediately ran behind Brock.

"I DIDN'T, I BORROWED IT!"

Brock looked exasperated. "I was wondering when you two would remember _this_ argument."

"YOU NEVER PAID ME BACK DID YOU, BIKE-WRECKER?"

"NURSE JOY FIXED YOUR STUPID BIKE ANYWAYS!"

"STUPID BIKE! YOU LITTLE LOSER, STOP HIDING BEHIND BROCK AND BE A MAN WILL YOU!"

"YOU MEAN LIKE YOU?"

At this insult (though Ash didn't mean it, Misty was _not_ tomboyish anymore, at least in appearance), Misty was rendered temporarily speechless due to her anger.

Ash realised his fatal mistake, but took the opportunity to escape, running into the forest. It was all in fun, of course, and Ash and Misty both knew the fight was nothing serious. Still, even after all these years, Ash found Misty rather intimidating when she was angry.

"COME BACK HERE ASH KETCHUM, DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME MR. WANNABE POKEMON MASTER!" Misty shrieked, running after Ash.

"BROCK! PIKACHU! DAWN! SOMEBODY HEEELP!"

Dawn looked rather afraid. "Do you think we should stop them, Brock?"

Brock just shook his head. "That's impossible. It's reached the stage where only Pikachu can stop them. Hey Pikachu, d'you think you could-"

Pikachu, however, tired of being the responsible one in the group, had retired back into his lightning-bolt covered sleeping bag.

Azurill trilled happily, amused by the spectacle.

"No need to worry, then…" Dawn muttered to herself.

A few minutes later, the tempestuous argument had fizzled away, and the gang continued in relative silence towards Hearthrome City, where Dawn hoped to enter an Ultra Rank Contest.

Misty had been rather intrigued by the concept of pokémon contests, as she asked Dawn about them.

"Well, contests are the coolest things ever! You have to show off your pokémon, make them as cute as possible, and you win ribbons! There's the appeal round and then the battle round and I've won quite a few contests and…" Dawn continued happily about one of her favorite subjects in the pokémon world.

"Hmmm…" said Misty, considering the matter. "You know the appeal thing you were talking about sounds kind of like something my sisters would love…"

"Your sisters!" Brock said, suddenly excited, as a blush rose on his cheeks. "You mean darling Daisy, vivacious Violet and lovely Lily… ah, those beautiful flowers, never have I scene such a group of such wonderful, talented-"

Ash and Misty exchanged an exasperated look at this.

"Hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Misty asked, and Ash shook his head.

"Hey Misty!" Dawn piped up suddenly. "D'you think you'd want to enter a contest! I could help you train and stuff if you wanted, I'm sure you'd be really good!"

"Uh – well…" Misty said hesitatingly. "I'm n-not too sure, all this glamourous stuff isn't really my thing, I prefer battles-"

"Yeah, see Dawn, I told you battles are cooler!" Ash said triumphantly.

"But Misty, I think you'd be great at contests!" Brock said suddenly.

"You would?" Ash and Misty asked incredulously, and Misty shot a dirty look at Ash, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Mature, Ash, very mature." Misty growled.

"Pika!"

"Azuril!"

Pikachu and Azurill agreed with Brock, and Pikachu began to gesture something wildly to the gang, speaking excitedly in his pika-language.

"Huh – yeah so you think Misty would be good – and – wait what's that, Pikachu?" Ash said confused at what Pikachu was saying.

"Misty is – no was, a fish – a girl – no, a fish – Pikachu what are you talking about?" Ash asked, displaying his tendency to be extremely dense.

Misty suddenly went red. "Pikachu, no way…."

"I know!" Brock said. "Remember that time you were a mermaid, Misty!"

"A mermaid!" said Dawn, looking excited.

"Uh – yeah, Brock… so, Ash, have you caught any new pokémon lately?" Misty asked suddenly, trying to avoid the topic.

Ash looked a bit dazed all of a sudden, and was staring into space dreamily. ***

"Oh no, Misty, don't try changing the topic!" Brock said. "Dawn, what I'm talking about is when Misty took part in an underwater ballet at her gym, with her pokémon. She was dressed up like a mermaid, and there was an underwater battle and everything, though that was thanks to Team Rocket who interrupted-"

However at this, Brock was cut off, as Dawn suddenly squealed loudly in excitement, stars popping into her eyes.

"Oooooh, Misty, I _knew_ you'd be perfect! You _must_ take part with me, contests are _so _much fun! And if you've done an underwater ballet, then you'd know just how to be beautiful and graceful and-"

Ash snapped out of his daze at this and snorted rather contemptuously. "You think _Misty_ is _graceful_?"

"Don't make me take out my mallet, Ash…" Misty said warningly and Ash immediately shut up.

"I don't know about this, Dawn…" Misty sighed.

"No need to worry!" Dawn said perkily. "We can just- AAAAAH!"

Suddenly, the ground gave away and the four humans and two pokémon tumbled into a hidden hole.

"Aaaargh! Don't tell me those three morons _still_ haven't lost this stupid habit!" Misty fumed.

"You mean Team Rocket?" Dawn asked, raising a hand to straighten out her hair.

"Some things never change…" Brock said.

"Owww… Misty get _off _me…." Ash whined.

"Oh, um – sorry Ash!" Misty said, and immediately jumped off of Ash (she had fallen right onto his back) as if scalded by a flamethrower. She blushed brightly.

"S'alright…" Ash mumbled, going a bit red.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu grumbled.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" an all too familiar, evil, high pitched laugh filled the air.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"I was wondering when they'd start that…" Misty sighed.

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie popped her head over the hole, grinning evilly.

"To unite all people within our nation…" cames James' reply, as he too, peered into the trap.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, FIGHT, **FIGHT!"**

"Meeeeeowth, that's right!" Meowth jumped in between Jessie and James.

"You know, even after years of not hearing you, that motto is as annoying as ever" Misty said scathingly.

Jessie looked extremely affronted. "How dare you insult our motto, you little – HEY!" she cried, looking surprised.

"What?" Misty asked impatiently.

"Hey, it's the twerp's girlfriend! She came back!" James said, surprised as well.

Ash and Misty blushed and hollered instantaneously "HE/SHE'S NOT MY BOY/GIRL FRIEND!"

"Still in denial, are we twerps?" Jessie asked teasingly.

"Grrr…. Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash cried.

"Pika! PIKACHUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful thundershock attack, which however bounced off of Team Rocket's rubber suits.

"Hahahah! These suits are made of rubber! Pikachu's thundershock won't do a thing!" Jessie yelled triumphantly.

"Oh, how original..." Misty muttered sarcastically.

"Aren't we geniuses!" James cried, not quite catching her tone.

"Now hand over that Pikachu!" Jessie demanded.

"Never!" Ash cried whole-heartedly.

"You'd think they'd have learnt by now, or given up." Brock said to Misty.

"Alright! Enough is enough!" Misty yelled suddenly.

Ash and Team Rocket stared at her in surprise.

"Ash, I hate to say this, but I've kinda missed sending them blasting off… so if you don't mind, can I have this battle?" she asked sweetly.

Ash nodded. "My pleasure… go right ahead."

Misty nodded, and a glint came into her eye.

"What're you going to throw at us, twerpette?" James asked tauntingly.

Misty winked. "You'll see."

She pulled out a pokéball, bringing it to her lips, and kissed it for good luck.

"Alright!" she cried, hurling the pokéball into the air, as the others watched in suspense.

"Misty caaaaaaaaallls… GYARADOS!"

There was a deafening roar, as a huge, dragon-like pokémon emerged from her pokéball, and loomed above Team Rocket menacingly.

"Wow…." Dawn said, amazed.

James had suddenly gone all white, and he and Jessie were clutching at each other in fear.

"G-g-g-gyarados!" James stuttered.

"Alright." Jessie said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Go, Sevipe-aaaah!"

Jessie's order was broken off, as James grabbed her hand, and Meowth, and ran off at top speed, screaming in fear.

Misty looked confused. "Hey, wait! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

"I guess you forgot, Mist, that ever since that S. S. Anne incident, James is terrified of those things. Runs away in fear whenever one is mentioned." Ash explained.

Misty looked disappointed. "But I wanted to blast them off!" she sulked.

"You still can." Brock pointed out.

"Alright Gyarados!" Misty ordered, pointing at the diminishing silhouette off three figures in the distance.

"HYDRO PUMP!"

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Gyarados roared and unleashed a huge hydro pump at Team Rocket, who were flung into the air by the power of the attack.

"We're blasting off agaaaaaain!" came their cry, as they disappared into the sky.

"Great job, Gyarados!" Misty said, patting her gargantuan pokémon. "Return."

With a flash or red light, the monster disappeared.

"That was great, Misty!" Ash complimented, and Misty smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Ash."

"Seriously, that was awesome!" Dawn gushed. "I never knew you had such a powerful pokémon. You could totally win a cool contest… or a tough contest with that thing!"

"Pika!"

"Azu azu!"

A few hours and two Ash-Misty arguments later, the group had finally reached Heathrome City.

They wearily entered the pokémon centre, collapsing onto the couch.

"Hello, may I help you?" a sweet voice asked.

Brock immediately turned an interesting shade of red, and knelt down before the pink-haired lady, drooling.

"Ah, Nurse Joy, my love! You are the most beautiful nurse I have ever seen. Please, please help me, for I seem to have fallen for you and I cannot get up and-"

Misty rolled her eyes, flexing her fingers. "Guess I'll have to pull him off before he humiliates us…" she sighed, and got up towards Brock, grabbing his ear.

However, before she could do anything more, there was a sudden flash of red light, as Croagunk popped out of Brock's pokéball, jabbing him slightly, and proceeded to pull him away.

"Aaah… Nurse Joy… save me… help me…" Brock moaned, as Misty dragged him away by the ear, aided by Croagunk.

Ash snickered and Dawn giggled.

"Hey, I like this pokémon!" Misty said, grinning at Croagunk who gave her a proud croak in relpy.

"Two on one… not – fair…" Brock mumbled.

"Nurse Joy!" Dawn piped up. "Misty here, wants to enter a contest. She's not too late, is she?"

"Dawn, I-" Misty began.

"Go ahead, Misty Mermaid, are you scared you'll muck up?" Ash teased, grinning cheekily at Misty, who blushed slightly at the name but scowled at him.

"I'm not scared, Ash Ketchum! So shut up!"

"You are too…" Ash said, knowing exactly how to hype Misty up.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Fine, prove it!" Ash grinned triumphantly, crossing his arms.

Misty glared at him. "Argh – fine, Dawn, enter me! You just wait and see Ash Ketchum!"

"You entered me in a _beauty _contest! Dawn?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Misty, but it was the only one with vacancies!"

"B-but – I – I –" Misty stuttered.

"Yeah Dawn, how d'you think Misty's gonna win a _beauty_ contest?" Ash said teasingly, leaning towards Misty as he stressed on the word 'beauty.'

Misty looked affronted and opened her mouth to say something, but Brock beat her to it.

"Now, Ash, don't tell me you _don't _find Misty pretty… from the way you were staring at her when she arrived I thought-"

"WHAT?" Ash yelled, blushing furiously. "You're crazy!"

Misty however smiled at Brock, mouthing a 'thank you.'

Ash was simmering in rage. "That's rubbish." he growled.

Brock winked at him (if that's possible for no-eyes Brock) and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Maiden's Peak'.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu cried in affirmative.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Ash snarled to Pikachu, who just gave him a happy 'Pika!' and winked.

Misty, who had a faint tinge on her cheeks, was now talking to Dawn.

"I can't enter Gyarados, he's too intimidating… I think I'll use Starmie…"

"You'll have to dress yourself up too, though. You can borrow a dress from me, I have a blue one which I think would go great with your eyes-"

Ash, who was sulking in his corner, petting Pikachu perked up considerably at this. Misty in a dress was something he'd never seen before. He'd seen her in a kimono a few times and she looked really pretty then and – no nevermind! He did NOT mean that!

Ash scowled to himself. _Stupid Brock, stupid Dawn, stupid stupid stupid Misty. _

"Actually, since this is a water type battlefield, I think I have another idea…" Misty replied.

_Ooh Misty in a contest… what'll happen? Keep reading to find out!_

_I know I haven't done much with Pikachu or Azurill, particularly the latter, but its kinda annoying to keep popping them in… some of my other fics (AAML fun) have better pokémon personification though… =S_

_Hope you enjoyed so far! =D PLEASE REVIEW!_

_*** Okay, I didn't add an author's note there, but I just HAD to say, didn't you LOVE that episode. Ash was all compliment-ish, I mean even when DEWGONG beat Team Rocket he was like "All right Misty!" and before he was like "I can't wait to see Misty!" – not the show, but Misty! And at the end he was like "You were pretty amazing Misty..." Ahhhh…. my all time FAVORITE pokemon episode (other than tower of terror and maiden's peak…. sigh, sorry for that) =D For anyone who's NOT seen it, you HAVE to it's called Misty Mermaid (though practically everyone probably has seen it)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokemon, the belong to Satoshi Tajiri_

_--_

_Authors's note: Okay here's the chap where Misty takes part in a contest!!! _

_And honestly, with all that water ballet stuff and the mermaid and her sister's genes… she's bound to be naturally awesome at them! So don't say I'm being biased when I make her totally rock and kick ASS!!_

_Haha, about her costume… I had a few ideas, one including a really hot Azurill costume which may pop up later on (if I make her re-enter a contest) or in another fic, which I got after seeing a really cute pic on deviant art… however, since I'm making her use Starmie, the costume isn't all that creative this time =(_

_Also SOMEONE else is returning in this episode… Ash doesn't know him yet, but he's probably not going to like him much when he finds out… (big hint there)_

_Misty fans are sure to enjoy…_

_--_

_Magus Black – Thanks so much for the review, really means a lot =D… I actually thought of the Goldeen costume (which Ash said looks 'real cute' on her…hee hee) but then I'm not using Goldeen as her pokémon and I wanted her to kinda match with her pokémon… but that will come in another fic or chapter… anyways, hope you enjoy this!_

_dbzgtfan2004 – Thanks to you too! Hope you enjoy this chapter _

_Steveaaml – You're currently my most frequent reviewer... =DDD So thank you thank you thank you so much for that, it really gives me encouragement. I'm glad to see someone is as thrilled about all those little cuddly AAML scenes as I am ;) Enjoy this chapter…!!!_

_-- _

_Finally – this is my first description of a contest – I've never actually watched one, so this could be inaccurate in format… my 'contest' is just like a normal battle, only before it there's a bit of an appeal round… I know real contests are different, but I'm so used to battles… so please excuse any differences from a real contest… _

_Aaaand… now on with the fic…_

_--_

Misty's stomach was fluttering with Butterfree as she stood alone in the waiting room of the Hearthome Contest Stadium, just before her own, very first contest.

She was dressed in her contest outfit – a tiny swim-suit like dress, the kind which her sisters wore when performing their synchronized swimming routines. It was actually much too short, and too tight to be called a dress – it was more of a bathing suit. It was purple, the color of Starmie's body, and there was a small red crystal at the bodice, which also resembled that of her pokémon. Her flaming red hair was loose as cascaded down her shoulders, a small Starmie-clip holding back a few strands.

Misty had been surprised at how girly she looked! She had just spoken to her sisters on the vid-phone, and they had squealed with delight, telling her she was finally pretty enough to be considered 'sensational.' Misty didn't care much about that though – when she was little, she had always wanted to be part of their glamorous group… but now she had her own dreams.

Dawn had popped in to wish her best of luck, and was very complimentary and encouraging. Misty appreciated this, though she wondered if, and when Ash would come.

Misty clutched her pokéball, Starmie's pokéball in her hand, waiting. Since this was her first contest, she was (though she wouldn't let Ash ever know this) extremely nervous.

"We can do this, right Starmie? Just pretend we're back at Cerulean, performing a water ballet… we've done that before…" she whispered to the pokéball.

At that moment, the door creaked open, and Pikachu and Azurill scampered in.

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu squealed, in a way that told Misty he thought she looked pretty, and she smiled, leaning down to pet him, and Azurill who bounced towards her for a hug.

"Azu riiiiilllll! Azu azu!" Azurill trilled excitedly.

Misty stood up too see Ash enter the room.

"Hey, Ash."

Ash froze, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

Misty cheered inwardly at this reaction, though his dumbstruck expression reminded her annoyingly of Psyduck.

"Ash."

"Uh – uh – h-hey Misty!" Ash said, averting his eyes up to her own.

"Is there something you wanted?" Misty asked politely, blushing at his reaction.

"N-no – not really…" Ash said, going as red as a Magmar. "I mean I – I just wanted to say, best of luck!" He timidly offered her a gloved hand.

Misty smiled. "Thanks a lot, Ash." she said, extending her own, though she was surprised when instead of simply shaking it, he placed his warm hand around hers, slipping his fingers through her own.

They both blushed at this, though neither let go, and they stood their for a few moments, not knowing what to say, simply holding hands.

Misty's heart was thumping wildly.

"Misty – I – um…" Ash started to say, a bit nervously.

"Yeah, Ash?" Misty asked, expectantly.

"I just wanted to say – I mean, I think that – I – um –" Ash was now fidgeting with his hat, though he still held her hand in his own.

However, at that moment, a sudden announcement in Nurse Joy's voice was heard through the speakers, calling the competing coordinators for the first round of the beauty contest to come to the arena immediately.

Ash and Misty jumped apart at the sudden interruption, immediately letting go of each other's hand.

Ash suddenly seemed extremely interested in the floor, and didn't meet Misty's eyes, as he pulled his hat low over his face, as if to hide it from her.

"Um – Ash?" Misty asked tentatively. "You were saying?"

"Huh – what?!" Ash cried in a rather high-pitched voice.

Misty looked at him questioningly.

"IjustwantedtosayIreallyhopeyoudowell" he mumbled in one breath, and sped out of the room, followed by Pikachu and Azurill.

Misty felt a bit dazed after he left. Something inside her told her that was _not_ what he had originally intended to say.

But she had no time to ponder about it now, for her contest would begin soon!

Still, as Misty walked towards the contest arena she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Nurse Joy had delayed her announcement for another minute or two…

--

Dawn noticed Ash looked a bit dazed, and slightly red as he plopped down next to her, Azurill in his arms and Pikachu perched on his shoulders.

Brock noticd this too, and smirked to himself. Nothing serious had happened, he could tell; for if it had, Ash would have the all too triumphant, victorious grin plastered across his face. However, considering the expression on his best friend's face, Brock surmised Ash had just been slightly flustered by Misty's contest outfit.

"Hey guys!" Dawn whispered. "It's starting now!"

--

The water-type field was just a large pool, with a few rock platforms scattered across it, for coordinators to stand on. Not unlike the Cerulean gym pool.

A boy was standing on one of the rocks, holding a pokéball in his hand. He had bright blue eyes, fluffy brown hair, and was dressed in white pants and a light blue shirt, with a Pelipper emblazoned on the back.

Misty however, was nowhere to be seen.

"In this contest round, we have Georgio, who has won two contest ribbons, from Cerulean City … up against first-time coordinator Misty, who is also from Cerulean City, and in fact the gym leader! Cerulean city is famous for it's water pokémon, and being a water type field, this ought to be interesting!" the announcers voice boomed from the speakers.

Georgio seemed surprised when his opponent was named, and blushed slightly… he had a crush on Misty for a while and had even asked her out once, though she had refused him.

They had battled too, and her Corsola had beet his Delcatty. But this was a contest. In contests, things were different – it wasn't strength which counted, but style… and anyways, he wasn't going to go soft on her; he had his third ribbon to win!

--

Up in the crowd, Ash, Dawn and Brock were searching frantically for Misty.

"Where is she?!" Ash hissed. "She won't get disqualified if she's late or something, will she Dawn?"

"I shouldn't think so… but it's not that fashionable to be late for a contest!"

--

Georgio seemed rather confused at his lack of opponent, but the announcer didn't seem to notice anything wrong, and the crowd was silent, as if waiting for him to begin.

"Alright!" Georgio cried, leaping high into the air, hurling out his pokéball. "Pelipper, lets do this!"

A large seagull pokémon emerged from the pokéball with a flash of white and blue stars, instead of the usual red light.

"Pelipper! Pelipper!" It squawked, gliding around the arena gracefully, turning a few twists in mid-air, and emitting a lovely bubblebeam from it's beak.

"An impressive appeal so far from Pelipper! The crowd seems to be enjoying this!…" said the announcer.

The crowd did seem to like it, as they cheered happily.

--

"No big deal. Bet Misty'd be loads better…" Ash muttered to Pikachu. Ash wasn't clapping at all.

"If she shows up, that is…" sighed Brock.

--

"And now!" the announcer cried. "We have, his opponent, Misty!"

A sudden spotlight fell on one of the stands in the stadium – the highest one overlooking the pool, jutting out into it.

Misty was standing on it in her beautiful costume, arms held outwards, beaming at the crowd.

The crowd seemed awed and shocked by this and immediately fell quiet, though a few gasps were heard.

"Is she mad?!" Dawn cried.

Ash and Brock smiled, as they realised what Misty was doing. She really _did_ love the water.

Misty caught sight of her friends (mainly because Pikachu was yelling 'Pika' and sending out small sparks of encouragment) and winked at them.

"Misty caaaaaaaaaallls…. Starmieeee!" she cried, leaping up high into the air and spinning a pokéball outward.

Starmie appeared, with a burst of bubbles.

At that moment, Misty thrust her arms forward and downwards, curving her body into a perfect dive straight towards the centre of the pool.

The crowd screamed madly. They had _never_ seen a coordinator do something _this _daring, or _this_ amazing. It was usually just the pokémon who performed.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Azurill were cheering madly.

"You show 'em, Mist!"

"Wow! Go Misty!"

"Come on Misty!"

"Pika pikachupi!"

"Zu azu riiiiiiillllll!"

Mid-dive, Misty and Starmie turned three perfectly synchronized somersaults, Starmie spraying glistening droplets of water into the air whilst doing this.

The crowd's cheering intensified, and Georgio stared at his opponents in awe.

Finally, they both landed into the water, causing barely a splash.

The crowd quietened… and then suddenly, Misty and Starmie emerged from the water, Misty posing atop of a powerful fountain emitted by Starmie, a play on it's water gun attack.

The crowd already intense cheering, intensified tenfold.

Misty beamed, winked, and then gracefully hopped off the fountain, onto a nearby rock, and Starmie spun around once, her red crystal gleaming.

That was just a warm-up. They were ready to battle!

--

"MAGNIFICENT! STUNNING! Misty has shocked us all, with an unbelievable opening that has never before been seen in Pokémon contest history! This gym leader is truly a leader of water, and has tilted this contest heavily in her favor! Can Georgio turn things around with his Pelipper?" came the announcer's excited cry.

"Of course he can't!" Ash shouted in the stadiums, both thrilled and mesmerized by Misty's performace.

His voice was drowned out by the screaming of the crowds.

--

"Right…" Georgio said, some of his confidence drained at Misty's spectacular entry. "Pelipper, use whirlwind to blow that thing away!" he shouted.

Misty smiled. "Starmie, you know what to do… in the water, now!"

Starmie dodged Pelipper's powerful whirlwind by gracefully leaping into the water.

--

"This is like when I battled her with Pidgeotto… only that was Staryu, and I would have _won_ that battle!" Ash cried.

"Shut up and watch the contest!" Dawn shouted at him.

--

"Pelipper, fly up high so you can avoid her if she attacks from below!" Georgio ordered, and Pelipper flew upwards, circling the pool.

"Alright Starmie, now come back out and use double-edge!" Misty cried.

Starmie suddenly spun out of the water, straight towards Pelipper, but he was too high.

"Great Pelipper! Now use wing attack!"

Pelipper swooped towards Starmie, who was in a mid-air spin, and hit her hard with a wing. Starmie went spinning in the opposite direction, and she was about to hit a wall-

--

"Oh no! Starmie!" Ash, Dawn and Brock cried simultaneously in the crowd.

--

"Starmie, bubblebeam yourself away from that!" cried Misty, and Starmie unleashed a powerful, and beautiful stream of bubbles, whose force succeeded in stopping her from crashing into the wall. Instead, Starmie fell back into the pool with a splash.

"Smart move…" Georgio commented.

However Starmie resurfaced almost immediately, and jumped onto a rock, still unharmed. Pelipper, too was unscathed.

"All right Starmie, let's cool this place down. Ice beam!" Misty commanded.

"Pelipper, you use ice beam too!" Georgio shouted.

The two ice beams collided, freezing into an extra large beam, which fell harmlessly into the pool with a splash.

"Use water pulse!" Misty ordered next, and Georgio did the same. The two jets of water collided mid-air as well. Both were equally strong, and Starmie and Pelipper continued to shoot out water at each other.

"Starmie, stop attacking, now!" Misty cried suddenly.

Georgio was shocked, but took this as an opportunity. "Pelipper, a stronger water pulse should do this!"

Pelipper obliged, and the jet of water between him and Starmie continued. Starmie held her ground against the water. The water itself wasn't harmful, but the force of the pulse was.

"Hang in there Starmie… start spinning…" Misty cried.

"Huh?" Georgio said confused.

--

"What's she doing?" Dawn asked, bewildered.

Ash smiled. He knew _exactly _what she was doing, though his smile turned into a scowl as he remember _someone_ using the same trick on _him. _

"You'll see…"

--

Down below, Starmie continued spinning, as Pelipper's strong water pulse hit it with ferocity. Then suddenly –

"STARMIE, THUNDERSHOCK!"

The crowd gasped.

"Oh no!" Georgio yelled, as a huge jolt of electricity was unleashed by Starmie. It travelled along the jet of water, which was a perfect conducter, right towards Pelipper, hitting him dead-on, with extra force due to the water.

--

"Alright, Misty!!!" Ash shouted happily in the crowd, jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Pikaaa chu!"

"Azuuuu rill!"

--

Pelipper immediately fainted, falling right into Georgio's arms.

"Pelipper is unable to battle," a referee said. "The battle goes to Starmie and Misty."

The crowd went wild.

"Oh no! Pelipper!" Georgio cried. "Return."

"AAAND WITH A BRILLIANT AND EXTREMELY SHOCKING ATTACK, COMPLEMENTED BY SOME AMAZING DIVING, MISTY AND STARMIE HAVE UNDOUBTEDLY SWEPT THIS VICTORY!" the announcer boomed.

"Yesssss!" Misty squealed, jumping up in delight, hearts appearing in her eyes. "We did it Starmie, we did it! I love you, I love you so so much!"

Starmie spun around in glee, and jumped into the water. To the crowd's surprise and glee, Misty dove in right after her, and they both surfaced hugging.

"I won my first contest round…" Misty whispered to her pokémon, and then laughed happily.

--

_Well, wasn't Misty awesome =DDD_

_Poor Georgio… he is kinda cute (In Date With Delcatty) I just had to re-introduce him… next chappie he meets Ash, which should be interesting *smirks*_

_Hoped you enjoy, and I hope my narration of a contest wasn't too bad =S_

_I love reviews!!!_

_xx_

_High Queen _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, not me._

_--_

_Author's note – Helloooo and here's the next chap. Please enjoy!_

_To my darling reviewers – I appreciate all of your comments, and though I don't have time for personal responses right now, I will certainly do so in one of the next few chapters._

_And to everyone else who reads this fic – pls pls review, they make me smile =)_

_Enjoy and AAML 4 evr!!! =DDD_

_xx_

_High Queen_

_--_

"Misty! You were so awesome!" Dawn squealed, hugging a still wet Misty who had just returned Starmie to it's pokéball.

"Thanks so much, Dawn!" Misty grinned widely, hugging her back. "Especially since you're the one who entered me in this!"

Dawn giggled. "I told you you'd be great. I was right, wasn't I? I usually am, about such things…"

"Hey Misty! Congratulations! You were really amazing out there!" Ash said, running towards her with Brock, Pikachu and Azurill. He seemed to have temporarily forgotten what had surmised previously between them, and had returned to his usual friendly self.

"Thanks a lot, Ash" Misty smiled, and then added rather coquettishly as she petted Pikachu and Azurill. "I guess I _can_ win _beauty_ contests then, huh?"

Ash flushed at this, looking at the floor. "Y-yeah. I s'pose so."

Dawn looked between the two, wondering what had happened. Ash and Misty's relationship puzzled her – sometimes they were fighting like rivals, or teasing… and then there were times when they flirted almost shamelessly… and yet, at other times they acted weird and shy around each other.

Dawn shrugged to herself… Ash and Misty's crazy friendship was not something she was even going to _try_ and understand.

"Great job, Misty! You were brilliant!" said Brock, who had joined the group, and he patted Misty on the back.

"Thanks Brock… think my sisters would be proud?"

"Your sisters…" Brock suddenly went into a another daze. "Ah, those perfect angelic and beautiful goddesses… never have I seen creatures as lovely as the-"

"Never mind!" Misty said, as Brock continued his dreamy ramblings.

"H-H-Hi Misty!" a new voice said.

It was Georgio, a fully healed Pelipper perched on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Georgio! Great battle – um, I mean great contest!" Misty said warmly, extending her hand.

"Yeah! I saw the match, your Pelipper was cool… that is an evolved form of Wingull, right?" Ash asked, immediately removing his pokédex.

Georgio, however, seemed only interested in Misty, and had turned bright red at her compliment.

"Th-thanks a l-lot… you were really pretty – I mean pretty great – a-and congratulations… i-if that was your first battle, you'll be a pro in no time… I guess that y-you're just naturally beautiful – I mean – a-at beauty contests…" Georgio rambled on, fidgeting with his shirt.

Brock and Dawn immediately realised what was going on. So did Misty.

"Thank you." Misty said politely, glancing sideways at Ash to see his reaction. She hoped for jealousy, like when she met Danny… Ash had been _extremely_ annoyed and jealous then…

"Wow! Pelipper's a dual-type! Water and flying, huh…I gotta catch one of these! Right Pikachu!" Ash hadn't really noticed anything about Georgio and Misty's exchange, and was in his pokémon-obsessive mood at the moment.

Brock and Misty sweatdropped.

"Hey Georgio!" Brock said suddenly, an idea forming in his mind. "Why don't you hang out with us for a while… anyways, we're all staying at the pokémon centre for the rest of the contests… what do you think?"

"Brock!" Misty hissed urgently. "No!"

Georgio however looked delighted. "W-what?! Me… you guys want me to hang out with you?!" This was directed more towards Misty, who smiled slightly.

Though she did _not_ want to play around with this poor boy's feelings, it was Brock's idea not hers… and seeing some jealousy from Ash wouldn't hurt anyways…

Ash had just snapped out of his pokémon mood. "Yeah Georgio, you can stay with us! That'll be cool…" he said enthusiastically.

Brock snickered to himself. _Ash, you don't have a clue about Georgio, do you?Because if what Tracey told me is correct… you're not going to like him much… _

"That's great! Thanks!"

--

The five humans (and pokémon) then decided to go for lunch at a café near the pokémon center. Georgio and Misty hadn't yet changed out of their contest attire, as Ash had declared himself far too famished to have to wait for this. (A comment which earned him a light mallet-whack from Misty).

As the group walked to the restaurant, Brock and Pikachu both noticed that Ash kept staring at Misty when he thought no one was looking.

He wasn't the only one, of course.

--

As they entered the restaurant, Georgio chivalrously held the door open for Misty. Ash seemed rather confuesd at this gesture, scrunching his eyebrows. He followed Misty inside anyways, only to bang right into the door, which Georgio had immediately let go of after Misty had entered.

"OW!" Ash shouted, rubbing his head, as little pidgeys fluttered around it. "Loser."

Pikachu giggled.

--

"You know, I am pretty starved… all that performing has made me kinda tired." Misty admitted plopping down on a seat. She set Azurill on the table.

"It must have been." said Brock, sitting across from her with Dawn.

They always sat like that – since they first started travelling – Misty and Ash on one side of the table, and Brock (and now Dawn) on the other. It was like some sort of unspoken arrangement. Anyways, both Brock and Dawn preferred _not_ to sit too close to Ash and Misty during lunch time – Ash because he was a slob, and Misty because she hogged the desserts.

However, today, Georgio immediately took the place next to Misty, an action which caused Ash a bit of annoyance, as he was forced to pull up a chair at the head of the table

instead.

He seemed grumpier than usual as he whined about how the service was slow, and he was still hungry, and the hamburgers didn't have enough cheese on them.

"Ash! Stop being such a baby!" Misty scolded him across the table.

Georgio smiled at this. Ash scowled at him, and stuck his tongue out at Misty.

"So Misty, have you finally left your gym to your sisters?" Georgio asked, attempting to strike up a conversation without making a fool of himself. "Last time I came, you didn't seem to want to leave it to them…"

"You two know each other!" Ash demanded, surprised, accidentally spraying Dawn with meat and bread crumbs.

"Ewwwww! Aaaaash!!!" Dawn squealed in disgust, and immediately left the table to go to the bathroom.

Misty shot Ash a disdainful look.

"Well, how do you two know each other?" Ash asked again.

Misty was about to answer when Georgio beat her to it.

"Well – actually… I – um – I asked Misty out on a date once…" he said slowly, blushing.

CRASH!

Ash promptly fell off his chair at this, looking both bewildered and a bit angry.

"Y-y-you WHAT?!!!!" he shouted.

Brock, Pikachu and Azurill watched the scene unfold in amusement.

"Ash!" Misty hissed. "Don't yell like that!"

However, she was secretly pleased at Ash's reaction, which was much more violent than she had expected.

"How come you never told me about this, Misty?!" Ash demanded her suddenly, in an accusatory tone.

"Huh – what?!" Misty asked, bewildered. "You never asked!"

"How was I supposed to know?!!"

"What difference is it to you anyway, Ash?"

Brock, Pikachu and Azurill held their breath at this question, eagerly awaiting Ash's response.

"N-nothing… just asking." Ash said evasively, turning as red as Georgio. "Who does this guy think he is?" he mutterd angrily to Pikachu.

Misty narrowed her eyes.

"Ash Ketchum." she said dangerously.

"Yeah, Mist…" he asked innocently, and then immediately looked suspicious. "Did you _go_ on a date with him?"

"Ash, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you _go?!" _Ash persisted, and Misty thought she saw a hint of worry in his eyes at this.

"We had a pokémon battle actually." Georgio interrupted. "To see who-"

"DID YOU, MISTY?!"

"ASH!!! That isn't even your business!!"

Ash looked slightly hurt. "I was just asking…" he said bitterly, now looking extremely worried.

Misty noted this expression with pleasure. Ash was far too transparent – he was evidently possessive… but whether or not in a romantic way, Misty couldn't tell. What if Ash just was jealous because he thought she had another best friend, other than him and Brock? Yes, that was probably it, Misty told herself, trying not to get her hopes up. Still, what had happened in the waiting room earlier…

Brock cleared his throat. Misty snapped out of her thoughts to look at him, and he nodded at Ash, who was glaring at a rather uncomfortable looking Georgio with a ferocity directed generally only to Team Rocket and Gary Oak.

"Uh, so Ash… you collect pokémon?" Georgio asked feebly.

"Yeah! I bet I have way more, and stronger ones than you!" Ash retorted childishly, though his tone was rather condescending.

Misty was surprise at the acrid tone of his voice. Ash _never_ spoke like that to anyone. It was more of what Gary did.

"We didn't date, we just had a pokémon battle." Misty said bluntly.

Ash's angry expression was immediately replaced by a slightly relieved, and rather triumphant one.

"That's great! I mean – uh, great that you guys battled. Battling is good. Helps you improve your - um – battling skills." Ash said feebly, attempting to cover up his initial slip.

Georgio looked puzzled.

Misty rolled her eyes. Ash was jealous, _obviously. _But then Ash tended to get jealous and possessive about his pokémon too… so that didn't necessarily mean he _liked_ her or anything… or did it?

Misty sighed, as the rest of the meal continued in relative peace (not counting an argument with Ash, of course).

--

Georgio had joined the group in the pokémon centre, where they'd rented a suite so all five of them could sleep comfortably.

Ash didn't seem to happy with this plan (of the scheming Brock of course). In fact he seemed much less enthusiastic about Georgio's company after the incident at lunch, for some reason.

Georgio, however, seemed quite oblivious to Ash's cold attitude towards him.

Ash watched, as Misty and Dawn sat together on the lower bunk bed, flipping through some contest magazines, squealing occasionally.

This bugged Ash. Dawn had spoilt Misty, turning her into a girly girl. They always giggled together, flipped through stupid boring magazines. What the heck did Misty find interesting and so funny in a magazine anyway? So, there was a cool story about how some kid had saved his opponent's Chimchar from drowning in a contest. Big deal!!! How many times had he saved, not only pokémon, but the _whole world?!!_

Heck, he was probably much more interesting than what ever was in that dumb magazine… but nooooo, for the last half and hour, Misty had been sitting with Dawn and _reading._

Ash even made a random comment about a bicycle, hoping to instigate Misty into another argument, to at least get her attention.

Misty had surprisingly _ignored _this, merely shooting him a disdainful look, as if she _knew_ he was trying to piss her off and was not going to fall for it.

Why?! Misty usually grabbed every opportunity to fight with him, with utmost ebullience! What was the difference now.

_Dawn. Stupid Dawn. It's all her fault. She's making my Misty too girly. _

Not that Ash minded a girly Misty _that_ much…it's just when she preferred to talk to Dawn instead of _him…_

In fact, Ash loved Misty's new appearance, as he stared rather unknowingly at the girl, who was rather absent-mindedly toying with a lock of long orange hair.

_Her hair looks very nice like that…_Ash mused, but immediately snapped out of this, blushing. He did _not _just think that.

Ash considered ridiculing a water pokémon, perhaps Tentacool. _That_ would certainly give him Misty's undivided attention… though possibly her mallet's undivided attention as well. Still, it could be worth the risk….

"Hi, uh – Ash?" Ash's attempt to string together a good enough insult for Tentacool was immediately interrupted by – Georgio.

Georgio sat down on to the bed next to Ash, staring slightly dreamily at Misty.

"What?" Ash said, rather annoyed.

Georgio annoyed him. Stupid twerp… how could he have the _nerve_ to ask out Misty? Didn't he know about her temper?! No, he probably didn't even _know_ her at all, he was probably one of those morons who just liked her because she was so pretty and – _no Ash did not think she was pretty! What a crazy idea!!!_

Georgio, apparently aware of Ash's inner turmoil, leant forward and whispered. "Hey Ash, I think I have a problem."

_Goody, _Ash thought gleefully.

"What?"

"Well…" Georgio began rather shyly, his cheeks turning red. "The thing is – I've kinda liked Misty for a long time…"

He continued, unaware of Ash's murderous glare.

"…and since you're such a good friend of hers – I was wondering of you could help – give me advice…"

Georgio looked expectantly at Ash, who opened his mouth, but decided not to speak, for the only answer he could think of was 'Pikachu, thundershock this creep!'

"…you know, about asking her out-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" Ash exploded.

"Wh-why not?" Georgio asked, in a rather affronted tone.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked, as she and Dawn looked over at the commotion.

Ash looked away, refusing to reply.

"Misty, actually I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me because-" Georgio began timidly.

"I told you, NO!" Ash snarled.

Misty raised her eyebrows, though her heart skipped a beat. Why would Ash be _so_ angry at this?

"Why not, Ash?"

"Yeah, why not?" asked Georgio suspiciously. "Does she already have a boyfriend, or something?"

Ash gulped, as Misty's eyes met his at this question.

"Y-Yeah, she – she kind of does." he said softly.

Misty's pulse quickened, at the intense look in Ash's brown eyes… was he going to admit it? Did he actually have feelings for her?

"Who?!" Georgio and Dawn yelled at the same time, both looking equally shocked.

Misty continued to stare at Ash, eyebrows raised.

"Um – well – you see – I – uh…" Ash looked at Misty, a bit worriedly, trying to read her expression.

"Hey guys!" Brock said suddenly, choosing the perfect moment to exit the bathroom. "What's up?"

_Brilliant timing, Brock, _Misty thought, inwardly sighing, as she saw Ash jump up in surprise.

"R-r-rudy!" Ash said very quickly, with a slightly disgusted expression, and jumped off the bed, grabbed Pikachu and ran out of the room, yelling something about pokémon training.

"RUDY?!!" Misty shouted incredulously. "ASH KETCHUM YOU KNOW I REFUSED HIM BECAUSE OF-" she stopped there, turned red, and buried her face in the pillow.

Georgio looked incredibly embarassed too, and mumbled something about buying potions, and exited the room in a hurry.

Dawn patterd her back comfortingly. "I think I've realised what's wrong… no need to worry Misty, we'll sort this out."

"I need to talk to Ash…" Misty murmured, getting up and leaving the room.

"Okay, what just happened?" Brock asked Dawn, crossing his arms. "And who's Rudy?"

_--_

Ash sighed, as he sat on the ground, petting Pikachu.

He was at the large pond outside the pokémon centre, used for keeping water pokémon. A couple Goldeen and Magikarp splashed around in it.

The sun was setting, and the sky was splashed with hues of orange and pink, which were reflected off the scintillating waters.

The kind of thing Misty'd probably call 'romantic'…

Misty… he'd probably screwed _that_ chance up… though Ash wondered if he would ever have the courage to tell her… he didn't want to lose her as a friend, for she was his best human friend… but then people like Georgio and Rudy just made it so hard on him!

Georgio… Ash balled his fists at the name… of course, Rudy was just as bad. Ash couldn't believe Rudy's name had even slipped out of his mouth! But then again, better to put the blame on Rudy then tell her the truth…

Of course, Misty wasn't fooled. Ash knew that she knew that he was lying. Rudy, fortunately, was _never_ Misty's boyfriend, though Ash had a strong feeling he had asked her out.

_I dedicate this victory to the girl who saved my sister and stole my heart…_

Ash scowled at the memory of Rudy's words. He'd even invited Misty to a private dinner… and Misty had seemed all confused after that… and then later, Rudy had told Ash that _he_ was a lucky guy… at the time Ash hadn't thought of it much, but now suddenly, as the memories rushed back, Ash was overcome by an urge to know _what _exactly had gone on between Rudy and Misty back at Trovita…

"Hi, Ash."

Ash's heart fluttered at her voice.

What did _she_ want… was she going to kill him for what he said earlier?

"What do you want?"

The words came out harsher than he had meant them to.

Misty didn't seem to mind, and sat down next to him anyways.

"Thanks for covering up for me with Georgio." she said.

Ash was shocked. He had expected an angry tirade, or some annoying question, but not _this._

"I mean, I had already refused him once. I'd kinda feel mean to do it again." she said.

He smiled a bit, finally looking at her.

_She is very pretty…_

"Uh - no problem, Mist… I could tell you were uncomfortable."

Misty seemed ready to say something but then decided against it.

"And – uh – sorry about the Rudy thing… I just – he was the first guy that popped into my head…"

Misty raised her eyebrows at this, smirking slightly, but said nothing.

"Hey Misty…" Ash asked tentatively. "Could I ask you something?"

Misty nodded, staring out at the pond.

"What exactly happened at Trovita back then?"

Misty looked at Ash now, questioningly.

"That was years ago? How come you're asking now?"

"Uh – just remembered it you know, with Rudy and all… so I was asking…" Ash said sheepishly.

"Well…" Misty said softly, and Ash scooted a tiny bit closer to her.

"He asked my to stay with him."

"What?" Ash's eyes widened. He knew Rudy had been up to _something_, the stupid bugger, but not something _that_ big.

"He asked me to stay with him at Trovita." Misty repeated.

"Stay as in – for good?" Ash asked, his voice tight.

"Yeah."

"And you – you said no, right?"

"No, I said yes, genius, which is why I am here right now." came Misty's sarcastic reply.

"Why?" was Ash's next question.

"Huh?"

"Why – why did you choose to – to stay with - me – rather than with him?"

Misty took a deep breath. "Well, for one thing you owned me a bike and-"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Misty… what was it really?" he asked softly.

"That! Just that! My bike, okay!" Misty said quickly, with an edge to her voice.

Ash decided not to push her.

They sat there together in silence, watching the sun set, as the sky turned dark.

"Misty…" Ash said suddenly, his voice still soft.

"Hmm?"

His heart thumping wildly, Ash reached out to slip his glove-covered hand through hers. Misty looked at him in surprise, but Ash continued to stare at the sky.

Luckily it was dark, as they were both blushing furiously.

"It wasn't ever really about the bike, was it?"

Misty's heart leapt at this question.

_He couldn't possibly have figured that out, he's supposed to be dense!! Oh Mew, my brilliant excuse, what do I do?_

Ash squeezed her hand gently, and Misty finally stuttered out a response.

"N-no… not really."

--

_A/N – Well that's all I had time for now… sorry, but this isn't actually a cliffy… I just found it a nice place to leave this at…hope you liked =D _

_And yes, I know they keep screwing up and not confessing… but seriously, it's Ash and Misty… (and anime)… it's bound to get complicated with those two… don't worry they will end up together… sooner or later… ;)… but first I want to have some fun with them, you know awkwardness and little moments… tee hee hee_

_  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!_

_xx_

_High Queen_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – Pokémon, though I wish they belong to me, sadly do not, and are the creation of Satoshi Tajiri._

_A/N – Hello again, and thank you for the reviews… a love you all =DDD_

_The previous chapter was not a cliffhanger btw… sorry about that though, if it seemed a bit like one…_

_Ash and Misty get lost in a forest in this chapter… a BUG-filled forest… hee hee, you can only imagine what happens…_

_AAML 4evr, and enjoy…_

_xx_

_High Queen_

Ash didn't sleep much that night. Nor did Misty.

They lay awake in their opposite bunks, eyes wide open, both thinking about what had happened over the past few days.

It was confusing.

There were times when they were arguing and squabbling like five year olds… but then there were other times when they felt so close, _extremely_ close to each other. Like that very night, as they sat in silence by the lake, holding hands.

Misty shivered pleasantly at the memory. Ash had held her hand – she wasn't sure why, but he had, and that was enough for her. And he had seemed to realised that the bike was just an excuse… Misty wondered what all that meant. Was Ash _finally_ maturing or something?

Ash, too was having his own mental debate. Misty had finally admitted it wasn't about the bike – Ash had that feeling for a few years, though he'd never directly asked her before. But now that she confirmed his suspicions, Ash wondered the _real_ reason behind her staying with him. He sure didn't have the guts to ask.

Last night had been so – peaceful, which was quite unusual between Ash and Misty. Especially since they had discussed the rather explosive subject of Misty's bike _without_ arguing! After the little bike conversation, they had just sad together for a few more minutes, before leaving together for the suite in the Pokémon centre, without another word… that was one good thing in their relationship – they didn't always need to talk (or argue)… they could just sit in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company.

And that night, some things which had never been said before had been already revealed. Ash and Misty didn't feel ready for anything more, so had left it at that. For the time being…

The next day, was the day of Dawn's contest, and she occupied the bathroom for about three hours to get herself, and Piplup ready.

Ash had decided to be a bit more decent towards Georgio – anyways, Misty _had_ admitted that she wasn't going to date him… poor guy… as long as he didn't try flirting too much, it was alright.

Besides, he had a Delcatty, the evolved form of Skitty! That was a pretty cool pokémon, and Ash considered challenging Georgio to a battle later on. He would win of course, with Pikachu! Misty could watch it too… she'd probably be impressed by how much _smarter_ he was in battling now – not that he _wanted_ to impress her or anything… not exactly…

"Hey Brock…" Ash said yawning. "What time is Dawn's contest? I wanted to sleep some more…"

"Ash, you are lazier than a Snorlax." Misty grumbled, rubbing her eyes. She was also extremely sleepy, and rather grumpy in the morning.

"Wow, Misty, first thing you do when you wake up is insult me…"

Apparently, nothing had changed.

"Don't argue you guys, it's too early. No wonder you're so sleepy, what were you guys doing outside all night?" Brock asked.

Ash and Misty didn't reply to this, both greeting Pikachu and Azurill good morning instead.

"Uh – hey guys." Georgio said, a bit unsurely.

"Hi Georgio." Ash said amicably. Misty looked at him in surprise and he shrugged.

"Do you think we'll have time for pokémon training today?" Georgio asked.

Ash immediately jumped at this opening. "Yeah, sure! You wanna have a practice battle with me?"

Misty looked suspicious, though Georgio immediately agreed with enthusiasm.

"Sure! One on one, or two on two?"

"One on one!"

"You got it!"

"Hey Ash," Misty interrupted. "_I _haven't battled you for a long time… I wanna see if you've improved."

"Of course I have!" Ash said proudly. "And anyways _you_ could never beat me!" he teased.

"What? Of course I could! The whirl cup!" Misty snapped, succumbing to his teasing.

"You were just lucky that Psyduck's head was hurting…"

"Ash Ketchum! Poliwhirl kicked Totodile's butt and you know it!"

"Well Starmie beat Pidgeotto the first time-"

"No! Team Rocket interrupted that battle, we never even finished it! And I was already leading by that time, Staryu beat Butterfree!"

"Well, then why did _I_ win the badge!"

"Because my sisters are idiots and –"

"You're gorgeous sister's aren't idiots!" Brock interrupted.

"Shut up!" Ash and Misty both yelled at him.

"This is _our_ argument, stay out of it!" Misty snapped.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed ardently.

Brock just laughed at this, and the duo continued bickering, before Pikachu thundershocked them into shutting up.

Later that afternoon, after Dawn's contest (which she and Piplup, had of course won!) Ash and Georgio stood ready for their battle, outside the pokémon center.

Dawn and Brock were watching at the sidelines, while Misty stood near Ash, acting as his 'coach' – which basically included yelling instructions at him, berating him if he did something stupid, and cheering him on like a madwoman.

"Alright, Delcatty! Let's do this!" Georgio cried, throwing out a pokéball. With a flash of light, a large purple and tan colored cat came out.

Ash grabbed his hat, rotating it backwards with a glint in his eyes. "I choose you, Pikachu!" he yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, jumping off his shoulder and crouching on the ground ready to attack.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash cried.

"Alright Delcatty! You use thunderbolt too!" Georgio yelled.

The two thunderbolts collided mid-air, harmlessly.

"Huh?" Ash said, bewildered.

"The advantages of a normal type pokémon!" Georgio said grinning. "They can learn all kinds of attacks…"

"Well…" Ash growled. 'A normal time can never beat an electric type when it comes to electric moves… Pikachu, volt tackle!"

"Rock smash, Delcatty!"

Pikachu narrowly avoided the rocks, which would have crashed right onto it. However this served as a distraction, and Delcatty easily avoided the volt tackle. Pikachu tried volt tackling again, but was again thwarted by having to narrowly dodge another rock smash.

"Ash, don't use running moves, you'll tire Pikachu if he keeps using Rock Smash!" Misty shrieked.

"Right." Ash said. "Pikachu, use thunder!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu let off a huge bolt of electricity into the sky, which, instead of hitting Delcatty, bounced right back to Pikachu.

"Huh?" Ash cried, looking upwards.

"Oh not again…" Misty groaned.

A large Meowth-head balloon was floating above their heads, at the bottom of which two magnets were suspended, creating some sort of magnetic field which repelled Pikachu's electricity.

"Hahahahahahaha!" came Jessie's arrogant laugh from above. "Prepare for trouble…"

"Aaaaand make it double!" an unfamiliar voice came from below.

"Hey that's my line!" came James's whining voice from above. "And you're saying it all wrong!"

The gang whirled around in confusion, to see, not James but –

The green haired man looked at him disdainfully, and looked at his blonde counterpart.

"To infect the world with devastation…" the blonde woman began.

"IT'S PROTECT NOT INFECT, YOU SKANK!" Jessie screamed from above. "YOU'RE PLAGIARISING OUR MOTTO AND MESSING IT UP! YOU HAVE TO SAY IT WITH STYLE, LIKE US!"

Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Georgio all sweatdropped.

"To unite all peoples within our nation…" James continued, but stopped when Jessie elbowed him. "Ouch! Sorry!"

"It's blight all peoples!" the green haired man corrected.

"SHUT UP!" Jessie shrieked. "Come on James, lets show these losers how it's done!"

"To _protect_ the world from devastation."

"To _unite_ not blight, all people in our nation."

"To denounce the _evils_ of truth and love."

"To extend our _reach _not wrath to the stars above."

"Jessie…"

"James…"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Shut up, this is _our _motto! Don't interrupt!" Jessie screamed.

"Yeah! Be quiet, Cassidy and Bitch!" James said, twirling a rose in his fingers.

"IT'S BUTCH! B-U-T-C-H! BUTCH!"

"Whatever, Bitch."

"Alright!" Ash yelled. "Will all of you just go and continue this little argument somewhere else so Georgio and I can finish our battle!"

This seemed to grab Team Rocket's attention.

"No way! We're here to steal Pikachu!" Jessie yelled.

"And we've been ordered to get that Delcatty! Hand it over, boy!" Cassidy ordered.

The two woman then looked at each other.

"Truce?" Cassidy asked.

"Temporarily." Jessie nodded, gritting her teeth, and suddenly a large hand extended from the Meowth balloon, clamping itself around Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Misty cried.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried back in distressed. It unleashed a thundershock attack, which due to the magnets was deflected towards the ground.

"Look out!" Ash yelled, pulling Misty aside as they narrowly dodged the attack.

"Pikachu don't attack, it's no use!" Misty shouted.

Jessie and James cackled wildly,

From the other side, a large cage enclosed itself around Delcatty.

"Delcatty! Oh no!" Georgio cried.

"We'll have to team up!" Brock shouted.

"Misty and I'll handle these idiots! You guys save Delcatty!" Ash ordered, and he grabbed Misty's hand, pulling her towards the nearby forest, where the Team Rocket's balloon was now hovering over the treetops.

Georgio, Brock and Dawn raced after Cassidy and Butch, who had (along with Delcatty's cage) sped off in a red convertible.

"Ash – I think we've – lost them –" Misty gasped, panting.

"We can't - just - give up!" Ash shouted, catching his breath as well.

"I know but – we're lost already – running blindly in the forest isn't going to help!" Misty said.

"Well then what do we do?" Ash demanded. "They have Pikachu!"

"Don't you have a bird type pokémon with you?" Misty asked. "It could track their balloon and direct us to where they are…"

"Good idea, Misty." Ash said, pulling out a pokéball. "Go Staraptor!"

A large black and grey bird emerged from the pokéball.

"Staraptor, please fly above the treetops and see if you can find a Meowth shaped balloon… Team Rocket's got Pikachu and we need to know where they're headed!" Ash commanded, and Staraptor cawed once and flew off.

Ash and Misty waited for about fifteen minutes for Staraptor to return. Ash looked very worried.

"Come on, Ash!" Misty said, trying to cheer him up. "They _never_ actually manage to get Pikachu for long! You know they always mess up…" she patted him on the back.

"I know… but Misty, it still worries me a lot each time…" Ash said, turning his concerned brown eyes to her.

"Well – don't worry this time! The moment we find 'em, I'll set Gyarados on 'em! That'll teach them!" Misty promised.

Ash smiled, and they sat together in silence, in the middle of a forest, scanning the horizon for Staraptor.

"Did you find them, Staraptor?"

Staraptor nodded, circling above Ash and Misty's heads, and then started flying northwards, through the trees. Ash and Misty ran after it.

"I hope we find them soon and get back…" Misty said. "I left Azurill at the pokémon centre and I'm really worried… it's never without been without me…"

"Don't worry, Misty, we'll be back soon. And anyways, Nurse Joy will take good care of it till we return."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

They finally halted, just outside a small log cabin, in the middle of nowhere. It was a run-down, decrepit little place, and Team Rocket's balloon was right outside it. Jessie, James and Meowth, however seemed to be inside.

"Thanks Staraptor, you were great! Return!" Ash said, recalling his pokémon.

"Da boss is gonna be so happy we finally got dis thing!" Meowth's voice was heard. "I tink he'll like us enough to make me top cat, instead of dat stupid Persian."

"Yes, and we'll get a promotion, so I can _finally _get that manicure I've been wanting to get…"

Ash and Misty exchanged a disturbed look at this. They would have expected that from Jessie, not James… but then again…

"Let's get 'em." Ash whispered, and Misty nodded, reaching for her pokéball belt.

"Oh noooo!" she moaned suddenly, a pained look crossing her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash, a pokéball ready in his hand.

"I left all my pokéballs at the pokémon centre… I only have this one…"

"Well, which one is it?" Ash asked.

Misty gave him another pained look.

"Psyduck, right…" Ash asked, and at that moment Psyduck popped out of the pokéball, scratching it's head.

"Psy – duck?"

"Hey, do you hear something outside?" Jessie's voice came suddenly.

"Do ya tink its da twoips?"

"They couldn't have found us! Not yet!"

"Well we have had Pikachu for over thirty minutes… record timing, eh?"

Ash and Misty rolled their eyes at this.

"Grotle, I choose you!"

Grotle appeared with a flash, ready for battle. Team Rocket also decided to choose this moment to come out of the cabin.

"Oh no!" James cried.

"Prepare for trouble!" Ash grinned

"And make it double…" Misty added, winking at him.

"To protect the – HEY! Don't mock the motto! It is not a thing to be poked fun at!" Jessie yelled.

"Yeah… twice in one day… not fair…" James grumbled.

"Give me back my Pikachu then!" Ash demanded.

"No way! Go Seviper!" Jessie yelled.

James then looked at Misty, a bit afraid.

Misty smiled evilly. "Do you _want_ me to send out Gyarados?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But Misty –" Ash whispered, but Misty shot him a look which said to shut up.

"N-n-no…" James said, shrinking back, behind Jessie.

"Uh… maybe – maybe we can compromise..." Jessie said slowly, looking at the pokéball in Misty's hand.

"Psyiyiyi?" Psyduck said from the ground, and Team Rocket looked at him.

"Shut up!" Misty hissed.

"Hey!" Meowth said suddenly.

"How can ya have Gyarados with you dis time! Ya only have one pokéball, and yer Psyduck is already out!" he said, displaying a rare intelligence.

"Um – I – " Misty began, and Jessie and James laughed hysterically.

"So you _don't _have Gyarados with you, only that dumb duck! Hahaha!" Jessie cackled.

"If that's the case then you're never getting Pikachu! Go Cacnea!" James said, but then yelled in pain, as his prickly-armed pokémon hugged him, causing him much agony due to it's sharp spines.

"You know he really gets dangerously affectionate pokémon," Misty commented. "First Victribell and now this…"

When James had finally managed to get Cacnea off him, they turned to Ash and Misty, ready for battle.

"Seviper, sludge bomb!"

"Cacnea, pin missile!"

"Grotle, bullet seed!"

"Psyduck – um – water gun? Confusion? Psybeam? No? Aaaargh! You useless pokémon! You deserve nothing more than to have your dense head banged against – I know! That's it! Psyduck, headbutt!" Misty cried.

Seviper unleashed a torrent of sludge at Grotle, who attacked back with bullet seed. Psyduck however, headbutted Cacnea right on it's spines.

"PSYIYIYIIIIIIIIIII!" Psyduck cried. That had really hurt it's head.

"Smart move." Ash whispered, but Misty shook her head sadly.

"I hate seeing it get hurt, but that's the only way it can attack!"

Psyduck had now started running around, clutching it's head.

Team Rocket laughed outright at this.

"Hah! What a stupid pokémon! Can't even attack properly!" James taunted. Misty glared at him.

"Shut up! Only _I _am allowed to insult my Psyduck!" she yelled.

She then turned to Ash and whispered, "You're gonna have to hold them off alone for a bit… this could take some time…"

Ash nodded. "Grotle, grass knot!'

Grotle's attack caused Seviper and Cacnea to trip over, falling flat on top of each other. Seviper hissed in pain as Cacnea's pins punctured it's body.

"Nice, Ash!" Misty said, and Ash winked at her. He then turned to Grotle. "Start gathering sunlight!"

"Get up, you two and fight!" Jessie screamed at their fallen pokémon.

Seviper and Cacnea refused to budge, Seviper still hissing in pain.

"Gr… alright return!" Jessie snarled, and James recalled Cacnea as well.

"Meowth, it's your turn now!" Jessie yelled.

"Me! No way! I'm not even a poké-"

Jessie and James glared at Meowth.

"Alright alright! Go Meowth! Meowth use fury swiiiiiipes!" Meowth launched himself at Grotle. However at this moment, Psyduck's eyes had started to glow blue, and Grotle had started to glow as well.

"Alright Psyduck! Confusion!" Misty yelled.

"Grotle! Solarbeam!" Ash yelled at the same time.

The power of the combined attack was enough to sent Team Rocket, and their balloon blasting off, with a faint cry off "We're blasting off agaaaaaiiiin…"

"Alright!" Ash and Misty cried at the same time, high-fiving each other.

"You were awesome, both of you!" Ash complimented the pokémon, and Misty nodded.

"Return." They both said simultaneously, holding out their respective pokéballs.

"Pikachu!" A cry came from inside the cabin. Ash and Misty rushed inside, to find Pikachu, locked in an electric-proof cage. They unlocked him, and he jumped out, hugging Ash, and then Misty.

"I told you we'd get him!" Misty said happily, and Ash grinned widely.

"Yeah, of course we would… you know, telling Psyduck to use headbutt to give him a headache was pretty smart of you Mist…" he said.

Misty blushed. "Thanks Ash – we should go now… back to the pokémon centre."

Ash nodded, and they set off.

"A-ash…" Misty said dangerously, three hours later. "I think I've seen this tree before…"

"Well we're in a forest, of course you have!" Ash shot back. "And don't blame me this time, we don't even have a map!"

"How are we going to get out of here!" Misty moaned.

Ash however, wasn't too concerned. He had Pikachu back, and he was alone with Misty… what more could he want?

"We'll find a way, I promise!"

"You always say that!"

"Listen Misty… don't worry…we always do manage to get out of these…"

"Yes but I want to get out _before_ sunset!" Misty cried.

"Why is that? Afraid of the dark?" Ash teased.

"NO! It's just that - all the – all the bug pokémon!" Misty said, looking terrified.

Ash bit back a laugh. "Don't tell me you're still scared of itty bitty bugs, Mist…"

Misty glared at him. "Shut up! Bugs are disgusting! They're one of the most disgusting things in the world, along with-"

"Carrots and peppers, I know, I know!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty looked at him in surprise. "Wow, you remember?"

Ash flushed. "Well you told me when we first met… you know when I caught Caterpie, my _first_ pokémon… I remember everything that happened that day…"

He, Misty and Pikachu continued walking to nowhere in particular, when suddenly Misty let out a blood-curling scream, and grabbed onto Ash's arm.

Her grip was tight, though Ash really liked the feeling of her clinging on to him.

"Where's the bug, Misty?" he asked, trying to sound more exasperated than thrilled.

Ash _loved_ bug pokémon… they _always_ made Misty grab onto him.

Misty had turned white, and didn't answer, still holding onto Ash, trembling as she pointed downwards.

A tiny little Spinarak was inching towards Misty's foot.

"Ash help, help! Please help! Get it away, Ash, get it awaaaay!" Misty cried, and Ash patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Misty, it's just a little Spinarak… as harmless as a Caterpie…"

"Caterpie's aren't harmless!"

"Oh, alright…" said Ash reluctantly. He didn't want to scare the poor pokémon away… and the longer it stayed, the longer Misty clung onto him…

"Pikachu… um – tackle it…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Misty shrieked, now jumping onto Ash's back.

"Misty?" Ash groaned. His back hurt… not that he minded her there…

A small Wurmple was edging towards them.

This time Pikachu didn't even wait for Ash's command.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Misty squealed, now hugging Ash tightly around the waist.

_Thank you, bug pokémon!_ Ash thought, as he blushed at this contact. Misty had _never_ hugged him before… _ever._ She grabbed him, jumped on him, held his hand – but never _hugged _him.

"Aaaash…." Misty was whimpering, looking at him with terrified ocean-colored eyes.

Ash looked ahead, at the large Kricketune which was in their path.

_I owe you, Kricketune…_

Ash sighed. "Misty, it's not going to do anything to you…"

Misty gave him another terrified look which blatantly said 'are you kidding me?'

Ash, though deciding he should make the most of his situation, wrapped one arm around Misty's shoulder protectively, pulling her closer, as she still clutched him in fear. She was trembling, he realised.

She must be _really_ scared, he thought.

Misty, though terrified, was _not_ trembling from fear this time… her heart sped up, as Ash's arms came around her, and she buried her face in his chest. Damn, bug pokémon, though disgusting, had their advantages too!

Ash pulled out a pokéball, his other arm still around Misty.

_Sorry, buddy… _he thought, looking at the Kricketune.

"Go Chimchar!"

"Chimchar!" cried the small monkey that emerged.

"Chimchar, use ember… but don't actually hurt it… just scare it off…" Ash said.

Chimchar obliged, sending a small flame a few feet away from the Kricketune. However, the bug, being scared off fire, immediately backed off.

"Great job, Chimchar. You can return now." Ash recalled his pokémon.

Misty sighed audibly, and looked up at Ash.

"Thanks…" she murmured, now blushing at their proximity.

"N-no problem…" he said, looking down at her.

Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, and Ash's arm was around Misty's waist, and her arms were now around his neck.

They stared at each other for a few moments, not moving, as if paralysed.

Ash could feel Misty's breath on his lips. It was intoxicating. She was _so _close, _so _very close…

Misty, was also in a daze… this had been something she had only dreamed about… she wondered if Ash would – suddenly, Misty felt something slimy rub against her leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" she shrieked, effectively shattering the moment and jumping onto Ash again..

A small Weedle was on the ground, though at Misty's scream it immediately inched away.

"Misty…" Ash groaned, still dizzy from a few seconds before. He wondered what would have happened if that bug hadn't interfered.

Misty jumped off his back, rather embarassed.

She was quite annoyed, however. _Stupid bugs! They always ruin everything! But then again… he probably wouldn't have done anything… he probably felt really awkward… maybe it's a good thing that Weedle interrupted, otherwise Mew knows what would've happened…_However she froze, as she noticed there was still something sticky, and slimy, on her leg. She looked down, and gave another horrified cry.

Ash slapped his hand to his forehead. "What now?"

Misty pointed to her shoes. They were covered completely, in a white sticky substance.

"String shot…" Ash muttered. "Just a string shot… d'you think you can get it off?"

However, no matter how much Misty tried, that damn sticky stringy stuff wouldn't come off. Finally she kicked off her shoes in frustration, refusing to walk around coated with something secreted by a _bug._

"You can't walk barefoot…" Ash protested.

"Yes I can!" Misty said stubbornly, and the duo and Pikachu continued onwards.

Thirty minutes later, Misty plopped down on the grassy ground, exhausted. Ash looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Misty sighed. "Yes, but my feet are _killing _me! The ground is so hard! And it's really creepy walking around barefoot in grass, where there could be _bugs_ hiding… ugh…" she shuddered.

"D'you wanna rest – I mean, we could stop here for a few minutes, if you're tired…" Ash suggested.

"NO way! We _have_ to get out of here, we are _not_ spending the night in this forest… I'll be fine in a few seconds…"

Ash looked at Misty for a moment, and then seemed to make up his mind about something.

"Hey Pikachu…" he said. "Would you mind if you walked for a while?"

Pikachu immediately nodded, hopping off Ash's shoulder.

Misty looked at Ash, confused, as he knelt down.

"Get on." he said.

Misty's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what?" she asked, blushing.

Ash blushed too. "Get on… I'll carry you… you can't walk here without shoes, and we can't stay and rest – so it's the only way."

"B-but Ash-" Misty started.

"Come _on_ Misty! Do you_ want_ to stay here overnight with the bugs?"

Misty shuddered and immediately stood up, slowly climbing onto Ash's back. He stood upright, placing his hands under her legs to hold her up, and she leaned forward, placing her arms around his neck, and he started to carry her, piggy-back style through the forest.

_Wow… when did Ash become so – sweet? _Misty thought to herself, blushing. She knew he was probably doing it just so they could get out of the forest… but still, she couldn't help but enjoy the position they were in.

Ash was blushing furiously too. Thankfully, Misty couldn't exactly see him, though Pikachu could, and it winked discretely.

"Thanks a lot, Ash…"

"It's nothing Mist…"

They continued onwards for about an hour. The first ten minutes were extremely awkward, but after awhile, they started talking again, and joking around. It was darker now, though Ash and Misty didn't seem to realise, as they were enjoying themselves too much; not that they'd admit this to each other…

"I – I'm not too heavy, am I, Ash?" Misty asked, for the third time.

"You, heavy? Yeah right, scrawny?" Ash retorted.

WHAM!

BANG!

"Owwwwwww! Aaaaaash!" Misty moaned from the ground. "Don't drop me like that!"

Ash scowled at her, rubbing his head. "Well _you_ shouldn't hit me with that damn mallet! Especially when I'm being nice and carrying you!"

Misty looked a bit guilty. "Sorry about that – but you shouldn't have called me that!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "I was _joking_, sheesh, I don't really think you're-" he then stopped abruptly, looking away.

"Ash?" Misty asked tentatively.

He looked at her, a bit shyly. "Yeah?"

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu interrupted suddenly, pointing at the sky.

Ash and Misty looked up, to see dark thunderclouds gathering.

"Oh no…" Ash groaned, and Misty got up. "There's gonna be a storm. We better find shelter…"

"Where's that hut Team Rocket was using?" Misty asked.

"Too far, way too far, we won't even be able to find it."

Suddenly, it started pouring – or rather raining Glameows and Growlithes to be precise. (_A/N – Sorry about that sad little poképun) _The torrential downpour was accompanied by bright flashes of lightning, and the loud rumbling of thunder.

"We have to find shelter!" Ash yelled to Misty, trying to be heard over the loud thunder.

She nodded and yelled back. "But where?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, pointing to a large tree, about fifty meters away. It had a large hollow in it.

"Come on!" Ash pulled Misty up from the ground, and led her to the tree, Pikachu scampering ahead.

All three of them were absolutely soaked by the time they reached the tree. Pikachu ran inside the hollow, but Misty looked a bit hesitant.

"Ash? What if-" she began, but Ash had already realised what the problem was.

"Pikachu, any bugs in there?" he called.

"Chu!" Pikachu replied, shaking its head, as Ash and Misty continued to get drenched.

Ash smiled reassuringly at Misty, and pushed her inside, entering in after her.

The hollow was quite small – not small enough to be cramped – but a cozy kind of small, almost as if it had been made exactly for two humans to fit inside.

The storm raged on outside, but inside, they were safe.

Ash and Misty leaned against the inside of the trunk, watching the storm progress. They had to sit very close, and their shoulder's were touching. Pikachu was in Ash's arms, and he was stroking his fur.

They had nearly dried by now, except their hair.

Misty looked at Ash out of the corner of her eye… he had taken off his wet hat, and shoved it in his pocket, and his wet hair hung past his eyes… Misty loved the water, and wetness, and a wet Ash, was something she decided she liked a lot… it made him look much more attractive…

"Well I guess we will be spending the night in the forest…" Ash said quietly.

Somehow Misty didn't mind anymore. She loved storms, for one thing. And now she and Ash were sitting cosily close in a tree trunk – not an ideal romantic scenario, but Misty still liked it.

"It's alright, I guess… I'm just worried about Azurill…" Misty said, trailing off anxiously as she thought about her baby.

"Don't worry… if Brock and Dawn have gotten back by now, which they must have, they'll take perfect care of it."

"Yeah I know… but still… they must be wondering where we are…"

"Hmmm…. you really love Azurill, don't you?" Ash looked at Misty, who smiled, though there was a hint of sadness in her voice when she spoke.

"Yeah I do – he's like my new baby – after – you know… Togetic…" her voice trembled slightly at the name of her beloved pokémon.

"Misty?" Ash asked. "Are – you okay?"

"Yes, I just – I miss him so much…" Misty said softly.

"I know…" Ash said sympathetically. "I mean, with Butterfree, Pidgeot, Charizard, Squirtle… trust me, I know…"

"Yeah… it's just hard – you know… to have to leave someone who you really care about… someone who's been there with you through almost everything…"

"Yes, it's probably the hardest thing I've ever done…" Ash said, looking straight into her eyes as he said this.

Misty blushed, wondering if what he said had a double meaning… maybe Ash _didn't_ think of just pokémon.

Misty then shivered slightly, and Ash noticed this. (_A/N – okay we all know what he's gonna do next… this is so clichéd but I had to add it anyways, sorry…)_

"Hey Misty…" he said. "If you're cold – you can – borrow my jacket." He unzipped his jacket, shrugged it off and then held it out to Misty.

Misty stared at him, in genuine shock.

_When did Ash ever learn to be such a gentleman?_ she wondered.

Seeing Misty wasn't taking the jacket, Ash gently placed it around her shoulders, his fingers accidentally brushing her skin as he did this.

Misty shivered at the contact, and her heart beat quickened. Ash's arms were still around her.

"Better?" he asked softly, in a tender voice, so uncharacteristic of Ash.

It sent a tingle down Misty's spine.

"Y-yeah… thanks…" she whispered, still staring into his eyes.

His warm brown eyes were shining, with an expression in them, which Misty couldn't quite read.

Ash then turned back to his original position, sitting next to Misty, though he didn't, Misty realised with a pleasurable bound in her stomach, remove the arm which was around her shoulder.

She glanced at Ash again. He was petting Pikachu, who had fallen asleep on his lap, and was staring into space again.

He looked unusually thoughtful, which was also unusual for Ash.

"What are you thinking about?" Misty wondered out loud.

"Huh?" Ash said, going red at the question.

"You looked like you were thinking really hard about something…" Misty said, and then couldn't resist but add, "I don't think its safe for you to do that, Ash. I don't think your brain can handle all that thinking all of a sudden."

"Very funny, Mist." Ash said sarcastically.

Misty giggled. She _loved_ that nickname.

They lapsed back into silence, Misty scooting a bit closer to Ash, enjoying the feeling of his arm around her.

A few minutes later, Misty yawned. Ash looked at her amused.

"Tired, huh?"

"A bit…"

"Well, you might as well sleep. I don't think we're going to be out of here for a long time…"

"I guess… I am really tired… good night then, Ash."

"Good night Misty."

Misty snuggled closer to Ash, and he didn't object, only adjusted his arm around her to allow her to move closer.

Misty was in bliss… she didn't have the courage to say anything at the moment… she just wanted to enjoy her proximity to Ash.

She lay his head down on his shoulder, and though he tensed a bit at this, he didn't seem to mind.

Soon, Misty fell asleep in his arms.

Ash was awake even after this. He stared at the girl in his arms. Misty. His best friend of six years.

Her eyes were close, and she looked so calm, angelic – so unlike her fiery self when she was normally awake. Ash gently brushed a few strands of silky orange hair off her face.

_I'll tell her tomorrow, _he resolved to himself, and then rested his head on hers, and fell asleep.

_Kinda clichéd at the ending, I know… but I needed a sappy, fluffy scene…well hopefully you're happy so far =)_

_I'm sorry if anyone resents the fact that I completely skipped the Dawn contest scene… but I didn't want to write another contest scene, especially when this one would have been completely irrelevant to the story anways…_

_Ash and Misty will kiss and admit their love, I promise… but like I said before, I like taking it slowly with them… Ash and Misty seem like the kind who'd gradually grow closer and then finally admit their love… not the kind who'd admit their love and then start getting closer… so yeah… hope you liked 3_

_Next chapter will be up by a week…_

_Till, then, please please review, and lots of aaml-love to you all!_

_xx_

_High Queen_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – Don't own Pokémon. Duh._

_A/N_

_Hiiiiiiii!_

_I read your reviews, and I love you all… please keep reviewing, as it is very motivating!_

_=)_

_Namiofthesea – Don't we all love jealous Ash? Heeee… anyways, since you, and a few others have mentioned Rudy, I did include him, indirectly… however… I could not help myself… and I just HAD HAD HAD to bring him in, kinda for a little guest appearance… so hopefully, he shall be there in this chapter…maybe Danny too? Man, I love those Orange Island Gym leaders! And yikes, you're right, it is NOT safe to go under trees in storms… that kinda slipped from my mind…oh well, its anime… =S I mean if Ash can survive Pikachu's thunderbolt and Charizard's flamethrower…well… you know… _

_Ly-chan – Thank you so much! I honestly have no clue about the direction of this fic… its just kinda writing itself… hope you enjoy the rest =D_

_Dramione x3 – Awww…thank you! They will ACTUALLY kiss sooner or later… unless I'm in a nasty mood and decide to have TR interrupt them or screw it up somehow… mwahaha… glad you liked the story, and thanks a lot! And it wasn't exactly a cliffy… it was just me having to finish a chapter really soon… =S_

_thedarkpokemaster – yup, go Misty! I'm a huge Misty fan… anyways thanks so so so much, and I hope you like the rest! ;) _

_Kasumi-chan – Thank you sooo much! That was a very sweet and motivating review! =D I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic… trust me, I miss all those fights too… _

_iluvyoumorethancupcakes – what a cute name! anyways, thanks so much! =D I didn't mean to make it a cliffy, I mean nothing happened… but if you thought it was one… hee hee… sorry about that! ;) Hope you like the rest of this story! Will keep updating ASAP_

_PokeshippersShadow1 – Thank you very much, and I'm really glad you liked it! =) I will update ASAP, I promise!_

_Magus Black – Thanks so much! Yeah, I totally agree with you on the Pikachu part… hehe… I love how Pikachu is a major pokeshipper (at least according to me)… I mean it's all super friendly with Misty and all… Didn't quite understand your Hail to the King reference? What exactly did you mean? Anyways, thanks for the review, and enjoy the rest! =D_

_buneary709 – Thanks so much! Hope you like the rest! =)_

_Steve – I love you for your super-sweet extra-encouraging reviews! Thanks sooooo much! =DDD Thanks a lot, my trip was great! =) And, we all love Rudy, don't we? So… I hope you enjoy this chapter… I'm introducing a few – um – interesting characters back in, kinda just like guest appearances *winks*_

_Ah-mazed – I will update asap, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story!_

_Pokeshipper101 – Thank you so much! *blushes* That means a lot! AAML 4 evr! ;)_

_Alyss Ashworth – Yay! I'm so glad you liked my story! =D Yours was one of the verry first pokeshipping stories I read and I loved it… a LOT! It was actually one of them which inspired ME to write, so the fact that you liked it makes me feel all happy and motivated! Thanks so so much, and I hope you like the rest =D_

_Virgo Writer – Yep, I prefer Dawn as a plot device too… it's either that, or bashing her entirely, which I don't wanna do… AAML rocks, and I'm glad you're enjoying the fic… thanks so so much for the reviews =D ! Pokeshipping forever!_

_ShadowGreymon – Thank you! Yep, Ash doesn't only think about Pokémon…at least this one doesn't… I wish 4kids would give him some hormones though… (directed at Misty of course)_

_Krytonian250 – ooh, don't you worry! Tthe fluff is only getting' started ;)_

_Ah-nonymous – Awwww… that was sweet! =)… sorry I made you wait… hope you like this chapter!_

_paiia – Thank you so much! I'm flattered! =D_

_friends and p-f4ever – Thank you so much! And my trip was amazing, thanks about that too =D_

_karabear89 – Yup, Misty certainly is ;) I'm like you, I only watch eps with her in them! Glad you liked, thanks sooo much! =D_

_Aaaand… now on with the fic… as you must have realised, there are some special guest appearances coming in this chapter… hee hee… enjoy and please review! =)_

_Oh, and by the way – if anyone is wondering what happened to Georgio and his Delcatty – Brock Dawn and Georgio rescued it, and sent Butch and Cassidy blasting off. Yeah, that's it. Boring, I know. But I didn't wanna waste time writing about them… so… =S_

It was a warm, sunny morning. Wisps of grey clouds, remnants of the previous night's tempestuous storm, floated away to reveal a clear blue sky. The sun blazed brightly, though it's rays barely penetrated the canopy of leaves which shrouded the forest in a green hue. Shimmering droplets of water clung onto the leaves, and the damp air gave off a scent of wet earth.

The quiet chirps of Pidgeys and Starlys mingled with the calls of other wild pokémon, awakening to a new day. Tucked away safely in a tree, a small yellow pokémon stirred in it's sleep.

"Pika…" Pikachu slowly opened it's eyes, it's ears twitching slightly and rolled off of his master's lap. It could no longer sense the electric field that had surrounded the forest last night, and thus surmised that the storm had certainly ended.

Pikachu looked up at the two humans in front of him, still fast asleep.

Pikapi, that is, Master Ash, was holding Pikachupi, that is Misty, in his arms. Pikapi's head was buried in Pikachupi's fur – no, in her hair - and hers was on Pikapi's shoulder. Both Pikapi and Pikachupi looked extremely happy.

Pikachu wondered if they were mates now… Pikapi had always seemed to like Pikachupi, in a romantic way, according to Pikachu… and though it understood human emotions very well, it could not understand _why_ Pikapi and Pikachupi would not confess and become mates, when it was so obvious that they were meant for each other!

Pikachu sighed to itself. Perhaps it was because his master was so stubborn, so dense at times. But it didn't matter, Pikachu thought, looking at his Pikapi's face, covered by messy black bangs. Pikachu loved Pikapi and Pikachupi very much, and it would wait patiently until the day when they finally accepted each other as mates.

A few minutes later, Misty stirred, slowly opening her ocean-colored eyes. She seemed slightly surprised at first, when she realised her position, and then immediately blushed pink.

She did not want to move at all, for she was very comfortable, far _too_ comfortable – but then she remembered the others, and her pokémon, and her little baby Azurill… they had to get back! No matter how long she wanted to spend alone, cuddling with Ash – wow, she was _actually_ cuddling Ash! – her pokémon needed her.

"Pikachupi…"

Misty looked down and smiled.

"Good morning Pikachu!" she said, petting Pikachu's bright fur. "Seems like the storm is finally over, huh?"

"Pika! Pika chu pika ka chu pika pikapi!"

Misty sighed, stilled curled up in Ash's arms. "Yeah, you're right… we should wake him up. It's just he looks so cute when he's sleeping and –"

Misty suddenly turned bright red, and stopped half-way through her sentence.

Pikachu rolled its eyes, and offered to thundershock Ash awake.

"No, you don't need to do that!" Misty said, reluctantly pulling herself out of Ash's warm embrace.

She then shook Ash gently. "Ash… Ash, wake up…"

Of course, Ash didn't stir.

"Ash!" Misty tried again. "Please get up! We have to go look for the others…"

"Ash…"

After ten minutes, Misty's patience was finally wearing off. All romantic thoughts faded away from her mind, instead taken over by exasperation and irritation at the boy, who was slumbering like a Snorlax, despite her attempts to wake him up.

"Alright Pikachu…" she said finally, succumbing to Pikachu's offer. "Go ahead."

"Pikachu!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ash awoke with a jolt, his brown eyes flying wide open as he received an unpleasant shock from his loyal pokémon.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu chirped merrily.

"Yeah, yeah… good morning…" Ash groaned, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He then turned to Misty, who was watching him with a rather amused expression.

"Morning Misty…" he said.

Misty's eyes softened. "Good morning Ash. Sorry about that thundershock, but I did try to wake you before…"

"S'okay…" Ash murmured, slightly entranced by the girl in front of him. Her hair was slightly messy, but still looked pretty - and she was looking at him in such a sweet way.

Both Ash and Misty blushed slightly, as they looked at each other for a few moments.

Pikachu was now getting impatient. They'd never find the others at this rate.

"Pikachu pika!" it cried.

"You're right! We have to find the others!" Ash said, suddenly switching back into determined-Ash mode.

Misty frowned to herself at this sudden change in his demeanor. It was so typical of Ash, though. Misty bet he didn't even _remember_ what happened last night, how close they had been – or maybe he didn't really care…still Misty had been sure that even he must have felt something… but with Ash, you never could really be too sure.

"Misty! Come on! We gotta get back to the pokémon center!"

"Yeah! Coming!" Misty followed Ash and Pikachu out of the cozy little tree, and the trio continued onwards through the forest.

The sun was now sweltering, and the weather unbearably hot. Ash and Misty, of course, had still not found a way out of the forest. And, with the annoying weather, short tempers had eventually gotten the better of them…. which led to the inevitable -

"Ash Ketchum, are you telling me that we are _still_ lost?"

"Not exactly – I mean technically we're just a bit off track-"

"Technically? Wow, that was a big word for you!"

"Shut up Misty!"

"A bit off track! What do you mean! You have no clue where in the name of Mew we are!"

"I know where exactly we are! So we're not lost!"

"Where are we, exactly?"

"In a forest!"

"Aaaaarggghhhhh! Ash Ketchum, when I get back to that pokémon center, I am going to set my Gyarados on you!"

However, the argument was cut off by the roaring sound of an engine, as suddenly, a large white van drove up from the path.

"Ash! Misty! Pikachu!" came Dawn's relieved cry, from inside the van.

"Dawn! Brock! You guys found us!" Misty cried, running towards the van with Ash and Pikachu.

Dawn and Brock hopped out, followed by Officer Jenny and Azurill.

"I'm glad you two are okay!" Dawn squealed, hugging Misty, who hugged back.

Ash narrowed his eyes. When the heck did Misty get so – _huggable._ Not that it mattered, but she never hugged _him…_and she'd known him for way longer than _Dawn_ had! Probably it was just a stupid girl thing then… except last night…

"Hey Ash! How are you doing?" asked Brock, clapping him on the back.

"Good to know you and Misty haven't killed each other… alone with each other overnight… hey, did anything I should know about happen?"

Brock waggled his eyes suggestively, and Ash and Misty turned red.

"Shut up!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Azuuuuriiiiillll!' Azuril squealed from behind Dawn.

"Azuril! Oh, are you alright! I missed you!" cooed Misty, scooping up her baby and hugging it tightly to her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried about you!"

"Don't you worry Misty! I took care of Azurill, and he had a great time playing with Piplup and Buneary!"

"Thanks so much Dawn!"

"Well it's good to know you kids are safe! Wandering off into the forest without a map is plain idiocy!" came Officer Jenny's stern voice.

"Even if we had a map," Misty muttered under her breath. "With Ash reading it, we'd have ended up lost anyway."

"Shut up! I heard that!"

"Will you two stop bickering already! How you survived the night together, I wonder, I really do!" Brock shouted suddenly.

Ash and Misty were silent at this, not saying a word.

"Well…" Dawn said expectantly, but they remained silent.

"Oh, their bickering was useful. We could hear you guys yelling from the van, and that's what led us to you!" stated Officer Jenny matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say, love…" Brock agreed immediately.

"Now get into the van, and let's go to the pokémon center!"

Back at the pokémon center, the humans and pokémon were seated at a table, devouring a huge breakfast.

"…and then we sent Butch and Cassidy blasting off again… and then Georgio got Delcatty, so everything was alright! He left for Cerulean, by the way… he wanted to stay and help look for you guys, but he got an urgent call home… one of his pokémon just evolved or something…"

"Good riddance…" Ash mumbled, glomping down sausages and bacon, as the group listened to Dawn recount what had happened since their separation. Misty looked at him strangely, and he immediately averted his eyes to his breakfast, trying not to blush.

"What about you guys? How did you pass the night? I mean, with the storm, and the forest… and the bugs…" Brock asked.

Ash and Misty blushed, and refused to give too many details.

"The bugs didn't – um – bother us much…we – uh – slept in a tree hollow… that's all…" Misty mumbled, leaving out the fact that they had not slept, but literally _cuddled_, and that the bugs had indeed bothered them, and had practically caused them to - never mind that.

"Yep. That's it." Ash affirmed through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. It was better they kept it a secret, just between the two of them – and his trusty Pikachu of course.

"Well it's a good thing we found you guys, because today is going to be a busy day!" Dawn said, her voice suddenly infused with a tremendous amount of excitement.

"Busy? Whaddya mean? I don't have any matches or battles today… though I may train a bit…"

Dawn rolled her eyes at Ash. "That's not what I meant! We have to go _shopping!_ We have to get _ready!_ We have to find _dates!_"

Ash looked at her blankly, though Misty seemed a bit excited.

"Shopping? Dates? What are you talking about Dawn?" she asked.

"You don't know!" cried Dawn ebulliently. "Cynthia, the pokémon champion of the Sinnoh League, is throwing a HUGE party!"

"Party?" cried Ash and Misty together. Ash sounded annoyed, but Misty excited.

"Yes! It's in celebration of the anniversary of the pokémon league… exactly 100 years ago, the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues were created… and today, Cynthia's hosting a huge party at the Hearthome Contest Arena! It's an open event! Everyone is invited – trainers, breeders, co-ordinators, researchers, gym leaders, elite four, frontier brains – from all four regions!"

"Wow…" Ash and Misty both looked awed.

"It's the hugest event of the year! Everyone comes for it!" Dawn rambled on effervescently. "I can't believe you didn't know about it before!"

"I think I remember my sisters talking about it…" Misty said. "But if they got an invitation, they must have forgotton to show it to me."

"Are there gonna be battles in this thing?" Ash asked, looking a bit disgruntled.

"Battles? No way! How could we battle, when we're going to be busy dancing and socialising?" Dawn looked at him rather disdainfully.

"I don't know if I wanna-" Ash began.

"I suppose _every_ single gym leader would be there then?" Misty asked, looking at Ash slyly out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course!" Dawn replied.

"Even from other leagues – like – um – Orange League for example…"

"I'm coming for this thing!" Ash suddenly exclaimed, and Misty smirked to herself.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu affirmed.

"Great!" squealed Dawn, jumping up and grabbing Misty's arm, pulling her out of the door. "Let's go shopping!"

Ash glared after them. Why was Dawn always trying to pull Misty away from him? Shopping! That was stupid.

Brock cleared his throat.

"Ash – we have to go too."

"Huh? Why?" Ash demanded. "I don't need new clothes, these are perfectly fine."

Brock sighed. "Ash, how will it look to Misty if Rudy and Danny show up in tuxedos and you're still wearing your jeans?"

"All right then! Come on!" Ash shouted, with a spark in his eyes at the mention of those two. "We gotta buy some tuxedos!"

Brock and Pikachu followed him in amusement.

"Wait! I didn't mean that? Why would I even _care_ what _Misty_ thinks?" came Ash's sudden shout, as he realised what he had just said.

Brock and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Brock, this is really uncomfortable… I can't reach for my pokéballs properly…" Ash grumbled, fidgeting with his blazer, and the belt of his jeans.

"You're not going to be battling so you won't need to." was Brock's curt reply.

Instead of a tuxedo, Brock had decided Ash would look better in a blazer. And jeans, too. A semi-formal look, Brock had decided, would suit Ash way more than a tuxedo.

It did. Brock nearly regretted his decision – what if all the pretty girls were so attracted to Ash that they – ah, well, Misty was there to handle that!

Ash was wearing jeans, though not his usual baggy pair, but newer, better fitting ones. He was also wearing a dark blue shirt, with no tie, but a grey blazer on top. His messy hair was slightly wet with gel, and slightly tamer than usual, though his black bangs still fell over his eyes.

All in all, Brock thought he had done a very good job. Ash Ketchum looked quite – though Brock never thought this word could be used to describe him - mature.

"I wanna wear my hat!" was Ash's next complaint. Brock ignored him. Ash had been whining about the hat for the past hour.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily, emerging in a dark blue blazer and a black bowtie. Pikachu, unlike Ash, could carry off bowties.

"So, Ash, who are you going to ask to come with you for the party?" Brock asked.

"Whaddya mean?" Ash mumbled, feigning dumbness. It worked well, of course.

"You know – nearly everybody comes as couples, as in with a date… so who are you asking?"

Both Ash and Brock knew perfectly well _who_ Ash wanted to ask. Ash, however did not have the guts to ask her – she'd probably pound him – or worse, laugh at him.

"Can't I just go with Pikachu…" Ash pleaded.

Both Pikachu and Brock looked at him in disgust.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shook it's head.

"Of course not! You have to go with a _human!_ And hopefully a _female!_" Brock said, looking shocked.

"Well I can't think of anyone!" Ash lied.

"Well," Brock said, a plan forming in his head. "Since you don't seem to want to, would you mind if I asked Misty?"

Ash snorted at this. "Ask Misty? Why Misty? There are so many girls out there! And Misty is so going to say yes to _you… _yeah right, Brock…"

Brock raised his eyebrows. "You'd be surprised, Ash. She wouldn't want to end up dateless either – and we'd be going just as friends… and anyways, if I don't ask her, one of the other gym leaders might. You know, she is quite pretty…"

Ash immediately looked worried. "You're not asking her are you? And Misty won't just go off with some random gym leader… will she?"

Brock noted he had an edge of panic to his voice.

"What is it to you, Ash?" Brock asked. "Do _you_ want to ask her?"

"NO!" Ash snapped. "But you better not either!"

Brock chuckled to himself. "You better ask her fast, Ash, before someone else does…"

In the meanwhile….

"Well… how do I look?" Misty asked unsurely, twirling around in her new dress.

"Like, absolutely gorgeous! Your little boyfriend, is like, going to have a fit!"

"Like, totally! You could like, be one of us now!"

"I am like, so proud of you Misty. You've like, finally progressed from being a scrawny runt of a tomboy, to a beautiful and sensational woman…"

Misty blushed at this, and attempted to glare at her sisters.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend, I don't _want_ to be one of you, I am _still_ a tomboy, _don't _call me scrawny or runt, and thanks a lot…"

"Like, whatever Misty…" Daisy said, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her perfectly manicured finger.

Daisy, Violet and Lily had arrived (along with almost every other person even remotely related to pokémon or renown in that field) that afternoon, via ferries which were carrying people from the Kanto and Johto regions to Canalave City. From there they had taken a limo to Heathrome, where they now were, along with their little sister Misty, and Dawn, in a suite inside the pokémon centre.

Ash and Brock had left a few hours ago, and had been ordered by Dawn to change elsewhere, for the girls required the suite to get ready.

"Oh no! Like, Misty… we forgot about your hair!" Violet exclaimed suddenly, pushing Misty back down onto a chair.

"Stop it, Vi! My hair's fine!" Misty snapped, pulling away from her sister who was now mercilessly ironing out her flaming hair.

"Like, hold still, little sis, or you'll burn it! Though it is already, like, on fire..."

"Ha ha." Misty said dryly, rolling her eyes as Violet's feeble joke.

"It's not my fault your hair is so like – weirdly colored!" Violet retorted.

"_My_ hair is weirdly colored?" Misty said incredulously. "Yours is purple!"

"Which is like, so much prettier than orange!"

"Like, cut it out, you two!" Daisy said firmly, and Misty allowed Violet to continue straightening her hair.

"I'm like, so bored…" said Lily, surveying her perfectly curled pink locks. "Do you want me to do her make-up Vi?"

"LILY! I don't want any make-up!" Misty shrieked, looking horrified.

"You know Lils, her complexion is fine, she doesn't really need it…" Daisy said. "Perhaps just a tiny bit of eyeliner and lip gloss."

"DAISY?"

Lily smirked at Misty, and removed a tube of strawberry-flavored lip gloss from her make-up case.

"You got it."

"Dawn! DAWN! Help me Dawn!"

The five girls finally emerged out of the room together, along with Azurill, Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu, all of whom had been decked with bows and ribbons in honor of the occasion.

"Okay. Done. Buneary, you look gorgeous." Dawn said, adjusting Buneary's ribbon.

"Pachirisu, don't use discharge, please, you'll mess up your fur… Piplup, you look adorable, careful with the bow, now… is my dress okay?"

Dawn was wearing a frilly white dress, similar to her contest one, only less poofy. Her hair was up in the same style she wore it for contests, except for instead of bows, it was adorned with small pearls this time.

Daisy, Violet and Lily were all wearing super-short, super-tight halter dresses, along with matching, killer, 6-inch stillettos. Daisy's was black, Violet's was silver, and Lily's was gold. Violet and Lily had curled their hair, but Daisy had swept hers up in an elegant bun, leaving a few wisps to frame her lovely face.

Misty, perhaps looked the most different. She was wearing a strapless, empress-waist style dress, the same blue-green color as her eyes. It floated outwards from below her chest, where it was tied tightly with a black sash, and ended a few inches above her knees.

She wore black heels, only an inch high though – she had refused her sisters' pleas regarding 6-inch stilettos after tottering around in them precariously for a few minutes.

Her orange hair was straightened, and hung down till her waist, and she had a side-fringe which fell past a side of her face. She woere barely any make-up – just a tinge of eye shadow and eyeliner, and a layer of shining gloss.

Azurill bounced along side her, bedecked in matching blue and black ribbons.

"Your dress is fine Dawn…these shoes hurt… ugh, Lily, why did you put so much gucky make-up on my face?"

"I did not! I like, barely put anything! Daisy, don't you think she needs some rouge for her cheeks?"

"Like, no way. I mean, once she sees Ash, she's going to be like, blushing the whole time anyway! It's not necessary!" Daisy teased, and Lily and Violet giggled.

"Ooh, really… have you seen him?"

"Like, yeah. I met him and Brock waiting downstairs for us when I went to collect Misty's pokéballs for her a few minutes ago…and let me tell you, he's _not_ a little kid anymore!"

"Shut up." Misty growled at her sisters through gritted teeth, though she couldn't help but blushing. She wondered what Ash was wearing, because if her sisters complimented him that meant he must have looked good – though he did anyways, even without formal clothes…

"Brock – what's taking them so long?" Ash hissed, jabbing his friend with his elbow.

"Mmhmm…" Brock said, still quite not recovered from their meeting with Daisy (in a tight halter dress) a few minutes ago.

"Bro-ock!"

"Beautiful girls… ah, so many… Daisy… halter… beautiful girls in skimpy dresses…"

"BROCK!"

Brock snapped out of his drooling daydream, only to look ahead, and fall back into pretty-girl mode.

"Ah, my beauties, my goddesses… you have finally arrived. I would wait for you forever…."

Right in front of them, stood Daisy, Violet, Lily, Dawn – and Misty.

Brock was too preoccupied with the first three sensational sisters… but Ash was stunned, as if he'd been stun-spored, as he gazed at Misty.

She looked beautiful. There was no other word for it, Ash thought, as he gazed as his best friend.

Misty, too, was staring at him, smiling shyly. They seemed to be in their own little world.

"Hey Ash."

"H-hey Misty."

"Y-you look nice."

Both Ash and Misty blushed heavily at this, as the rest of the group watched them (except Brock who was watching Misty's sisters).

"Th-thanks. You look really – pretty too… Mist."

Misty's heart leapt at the warm look in his eyes, and his shy tone. If Ash was acting that way around her, it could only mean one thing…

"So Ash…" Misty began uncertainly. "Who are you going with?"

"Going with?"

"I mean – to the party…"

"You, of course!" Ash said, as if the question was stupid.

Misty's eyes widened, and her heartbeat quickened.

"All of you! You, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, your sisters… we're all going together, right?"

The onlookers face faulted.

Misty nearly tripped over her heels at this. How idiotic. How _typically_ dense of Ash, not to understand.

"Wh-what?" she spluttered angrily.

"What?" Ash asked innocently, feigning dumbness. He had understood Misty's question perfectly. He had wanted to ask her to go with him, too – but not in front of everyone…

"Oh, nothing!" Misty huffed, shaking her head in frustration. "You're impossible."

Ash grinned to himself. Obviously, Misty _wanted_ him to ask her… why else was she reacting like this?

_I'm not as dense as you think I am, Mist…_he thought to himself, feeling incredibly cunning and intelligent.

Pikachu just rolled it's eyes.

"Come on! Are we going to this party or not?" Misty demanded, as she stomped out of the pokémon center in her heels, followed by Ash.

"Well, like, let's go." said Lily, and the others followed soon after.

Misty was quite annoyed. Stomping around in heels, though a satisfying way to vent out her frustration with that idiotic pokémon trainer, was painful – to her feet.

She slowed down to a normal walk, ignoring said pokémon trainer, who was right behind her. The others were a few meters away, walking slowly.

Ash smiled to himself. He now knew Misty wanted him to ask her out, and he wanted the same… all that was left was to actually do it.

Easy. He was the Chosen One. Top sixteen in Indigo League, winner of Orange League and all that other stuff… this shouldn't be harder than a pokémon battle…

Except for the fact that Misty looked really pretty, and made him feel all wobbly around the knees, and warm and fuzzy inside… and she was Misty…

But, then again, like Brock said… he better hurry before _Rudy_ or _Danny_ came prancing along to ask her.

"Misty."

Misty jumped, not only at the tender tone in his voice, but also at the fact that he had placed his warm hands on her bare shoulders, forcing her to stop.

"What?" she snarled, though her heart was beating rapidly.

Ash turned her around to face him, and Misty felt her knees go to jelly as she looked up into his shining brown eyes.

"You know, I was just joking before…" Ash said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked, fighting to keep the acrid tone in her voice, but failing miserably.

"You know what, Mist." Ash said, looking straight into her eyes, and Misty shivered.

Maybe she preferred him dense… because right now, he seemed smart, and it was giving her Butterfree in her stomach.

"So what?" Misty asked.

"Well, you're coming with me, right?" Ash couldn't hide the note of apprehension which crept into his voice, as he stared at her beautiful face.

"How do you know? You haven't exactly asked me." Misty said haughtily, though she was rejoicing inwardly as the Butterfree in her stomach fluttered around wildly.

"Well… you seemed pretty upset before when you thought I was going to ask you and I didn't." Ash said matter of factly, removing a hand from her shoulder, and slipping it through hers.

"Well – I – um – I was angry because - because my sisters made me wear make-up and messed up my hair!" Misty lied, distracted by Ash's fingers which were sliding through her own.

Ash leaned a bit closer, and Misty stiffened.

"I think your hair looks amazing." he whispered, lifting another hand up to brush through her silky, straight hair.

"Thanks, Ash." Misty whispered back, unable to tear her gaze away from him. She was unconciously reminded of that time, so many years ago, when Ash had complimented her for her Goldeen costume.

'_That's a real cute outfit, Misty!'_ he had said.

Ash smiled at her charmingly, just like he had back then, and when she smiled back adoringly, the familiar, and annoyingly triumphant grin spread across his face.

"So then, I guess that means, you're coming with me, right Mist?" he said cockily, in the victorious tone he often used after winning a pokémon battle.

Misty glared at him, still flushed.

"I never said that, Ash Ketchum! Why you presumptious little twerp-" she began furiously, but Ash just winked at her impishly, making a victory symbol with his fingers, and pulled her along by the hand.

"Come on Mist, we'll be late for the party!"

For once, Misty did not retort, but allowed Ash to drag her along, feeling strangely excited and blissful.

Ash had asked her out – not exactly… but for her and Ash, it was a big thing.

"Like, how cuuuuuute!" Daisy gushed, watching the scene unfold from a few meters behind.

The rest of the walk to the party was quite normal. Ash, to Misty's annoyance had let go of her hand after a few minutes (though she attributed that mainly to Brock's weird eyebrow waggling and her sister's incessant giggling).

They were discussing pokémon again, and Misty badly wanted Ash to start flirting with her again… yes, though the thought was weird, it could not have been anything else… Ash _had_ to have have been flirting with her… and he was surprisingly good at it. Misty wondered if he'd do it more, during the party perhaps… she sure hoped he would.

The party was in full swing when the group arrived. The contest arena had been decorated with ribbons, drapes, colored lights, and statues in the shape of different pokémon. Inside, the lighting was low, and the battle fields had been tastefully converted into huge dance floors.

The pokérap was blaring from the speakers, though nobody was really dancing, but just mingling, and sampling the scrumptious appetizers which were being passed around.

The group was greeted by Cynthia, who was dressed in a sweeping black ball-gown., and caused Brock to be in a daze for the next ten minutes.

During the introductions, Misty noticed Ash eyeing the appetizer counter, and was surprised when he didn't immediately bolt towards it.

She was even more surprised, and pleasantly so, when he slipped his hand through hers _again_ instead, and stayed by her side instead of dashing off like she had expected him to.

"Aren't you hungry?" Misty asked, pulling him a tiny bit closer.

Ash grinned. "Yeah… but there'll be time to eat later…"

"Wow. Ash Ketchum actually denied food. How did that happen?" Misty teased.

Ash looked at her slyly.

"Well, _some_ things are more interesting than food." he replied, imitating her mocking tone, and he squeezed her hand.

Ash smirked as Misty blushed. This was going to be an interesting night…

Dawn wandered around aimlessly, looking . The party was fun, but she was feeling a bit lonely.

Brock had been too entranced by all the beautiful woman, particularly a girl named Suzie who seemed to have attracted his eye.

The three eldest sensational sisters had immediately disappeared, surrounded by a mob of male fans.

And Ash and Misty (who were still holding hands) seemed to caught up in their own world to notice anyone else.

Even Pikachu and Azurill had disappeared off somewhere, with the rest of her pokémon.

"Dawn! Oh my gosh! Dawn!" came a shrill voice from somewhere.

Dawn spun around, and a beaming smile lit up her face, as she recognized the brown haired girl who was running towards her.

"May! It's great to see you again!" Dawn squealed, hugging her.

"You too Dawn! How are you doing?" May cried.

May was dressed in a red gown, and had a rose in her hair. Standing a little behind her, in a black suit with a matching red tie, was a boy with green hair.

"Oh, Dawn, this is Drew. Drew, Dawn." May said, introducing the two.

Drew nodded coolly towards Dawn.

"Hey Dawn." he said.

"Hi!" Dawn said happily. "Are you two going out?" she blurted out.

May and Drew both blushed at this, looking in random directions.

"Wh-what? No, we're just friends?" May said quickly, her voice higher-pitched than usual.

"Why would I go out with _her?_" asked Drew in a condescending tone, though his cheeks were as bright as the rose in May's hair, which he, himself had given her.

"Is Ash here? And Brock? And Misty, I really want to meet her again?" May asked suddenly, changing the topic.

"Yeah they are…" Dawn began. "But they're a bit distracted right now-"

"What do you mean?" May asked. "The Ash I knew could only get distracted by legendary pokémon and battles, and I see neither here."

"Well… Ash has changed… I think he – I think he might _like_ Misty… that way…" Dawn said.

May's eyes widened. "Oooooh! Ash _likes_ girls! I never thought he did! But Misty, I should have guessed. He used to talk about her all the time! And when she came to visit us, he was so happy… and he always had this handkerchief she gave him, a pink one… kept it with him at all times… and Max said that Ash told him that he thought about her and missed her _every single day!" _

Drew looked a bit disgusted as May gushed on happily to Dawn.

"Pink handkerchief…" Drew snorted, forgetting the fact that he carried roses around everywhere. Of course the roses were only for May – no, not May, her pokémon! Yes, her pokémon… nothing else…

"Ash! Ash!" came a girl's excited voice, and Ash and Misty turned around to see a girl with short purple hair, dressed in a purple and white frock running towards them.

"Uh – hey – Anabel, right?" Ash asked uncertainly, and the girl blushed.

Misty noticed this, and narrowed her eyes, shifting closer to Ash, in a position that made their entwined hands very visible.

Anabel, however, did not seem to notice this yet.

"Yes! You remember me! It's nice to see you, Ash." she said excitedly.

"Yeah, you too? How have you been?" Ash asked, completely forgetting to introduce Misty.

"Great, I guess. I kind of miss the time I met you though…" Anabel said wistfully, blushing harder.

Misty bit her tongue, from lashing out at this girl. Really, when all these girls got soppy over Ash, it pissed her off. Anyways, they probably hadn't travelled with him as long as she had. Did they know what a dense moron he really was? Apparently not! Losers. What did they go on? Okay, so he was attractive, and kind and had a hero complex – but seriously! He was _her_ property!

"Uh – yeah." Ash said, not quite catching on as usual. Or perhaps he did catch on, but preferred to act dense. He only _flirted_ with Misty, anyways.

"So – are you here with anyone special?" Anabel asked.

Misty coughed loudly at this point, and Anabel turned to her.

"Um – hi. I'm Anabel… I'm a frontier brain." she said extending a hand.

"Misty, gym leader of Cerulean City and youngest Sensational Sister," came the cool response. Misty did not extend her hand though – she couldn't really, Ash was holding it.

Ash snickered to himself.

_Jealous, Mist?_

Misty would have _never_ admitted to the sensational sister part of it.

Anabel seemed slightly intimidated.

"Oh – nice to meet you – Misty…" she said, and then looked down to see Ash and Misty's entwined hands.

She looked rather disappointed, and Misty felt sorry for her.

"Oh – I – are you two dating?" she asked, looking a bit put out.

"No! Of course not!" Ash said, all too quickly.

"We-we're just best friends!" Misty said.

Anabel looked at their still entwined hands, and decided not to say anything more.

"Oh – alright then. Nice meeting you two. I think I'll go now…" and with that she left.

A few hours and many meetings later, Ash and Misty were sitting at a table, slightly worn out from meeting all the various people and gym leaders they had met on their journey.

"Who knew we had so many friends… I forgot we even met half those people, but after meeting them, I remember all our adventures all over again…" Ash said, shooting Misty glances out of the corner of his eyes.

"You're right… we _did _meet a lot of really great people… it's nice to know they still remember us!"

"Of course they would… I am, the future Pokémon Master of course. Even the gym leaders remember _me."_ Ash said proudly.

Misty snorted. "Yeah, okay Mr. Pokémon Master. I suppose you're talking about the gym leaders who _gave_ away their badges to you…"

"Whaddya mean?" Ash said angrily.

"Brock, me, Erika, Sabrina, Giovanni hardly counts because Jessie and James screwed up…" Misty began counting on her fingers.

"That's not true!" Ash shouted defensively, but stopped when he noticed Misty was giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked, softening. He liked seeing Misty so happy.

"I was just kidding, Ash! That was long ago – but it's just – you were so _young_ and _naïve_ back then, it's kinda funny remembering!" Misty continued giggling. "You sent Pikachu, and _electric _type, against Onix, a _rock_ type."

"Pikachu won though, right? And I only had him, Butterfree and Pidgeotto…"

At that, Misty elapsed into another fit of giggles.

"What now?" Ash asked exasperatedly.

"Remember your first pokémon battle? When you sent out Caterpie against Pidegeotto? And that was when you were going on about how you wanted to be a pokémon master!"

Ash sighed.

"Come on, Mist… I'm not that bad, am I? I know I'm not that close to being a master, but I thought at least _you_ of all people would believe in me…"

Misty suddenly grew serious, and looked at Ash intently, placing a hand over his, which was resting on the table.

Ash could feel both Butterfree _and_ Pidgeotto fluttering around in his stomach at this.

"No, Ash, you were a beginner. But you've changed, matured, and become so much better. I'm really proud of you, Ash, of course I am. I always have been and I always will be. You don't need me to tell you what an amazing trainer you are. And I know, and I believe, that one day, you will become a pokémon master Ash, you will."

Ash blushed at this, looking at her sparkling eyes.

"Thanks Mist… means a lot – coming from you…" he said shyly.

Misty smiled at him.

"I thought you knew all that already… I mean you act really – well, confident."

Ash shrugged. "Well, I do, but that doesn't mean I don't ever doubt myself. And I knew you always would believe in me, it just somehow feels better hearing you say it."

Misty took a deep breath, wondering whether she should tell him or not. He had been flirting with her that evening, they were holding hands right now… it seemed like a good opportunity...

"Ash… you know what's really weird?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well every single person we met today – Duplica, Todd, Ralph and Emily, Giselle, Erika, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Whitney, Tracey, Suzie, Gary, Anabel – Professor Oak even – why did they all think we were dating or something?"

Ash gulped at this, blushing hard. "Uh – I dunno – maybe – maybe 'cus we're such good friends…"

He refused to meet Misty's eyes as he said this.

"Or maybe-" came a perky voice from behind them. "It's because you two are holding hands like a romantic couple!"

Ash and Misty spun around, to meet a smirking girl with long reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

"Melody!"

"Hey Ash, Misty… nice to see you've finally hooked up!" she said, winking at the pair.

"We have not!" they cried simultaneously, letting go of each other's hands.

Melody raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Because it's pretty obvious you two like each other and have ever since – well at least ever since I met you two…"

Misty and Ash glared at the insolent girl.

"So Misty, is Ash a good boyfriend? Is he sweet and romantic and-"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Misty hollered.

"But Misty-" Melody said cheekily. "You said he's a boy and he's a friend… and you wouldn't just leap into the water to save _anyone_ now, would you?"

"Leap into the water?" asked Ash confused. "What is she talking about?"

"Melody!" Misty hissed.

Melody looked all too thrilled.

"You _don't_ know!" she shrieked happily, as Misty made frantic hushing gestures.

Ash looked between Misty and Melody.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"It's nothing Ash-" Misty began.

"Well, Ash – you know when you fell off of Lugia's back into the water? In the middle of the ocean? And Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos were flying above you, ice beaming, and fire blasting and thundering away… and that madman's weird rings were floating around? Well, in the middle of all of that, we had to save you. So I was gonna come in my boat or something – but Misty said no, because _she _would save you. If I remember correctly, her exact words were "Ash is never alone because he's got me", yep those were it… romantic, huh? She she risked her butt and swam out, into that extremely dangerous place, all by herself – she could have easily died, by one of the pokémon attacks, or anything – and she pulled you out and saved you! What a lucky guy you are to have such a caring girlfriend!" Melody finished triumphantly.

Misty was now blushing scarlet, and was staring at the table. Ash, was staring at Misty, his brown eyes filled with emotion.

"Well…" Melody said chirpily. "I guess I'll leave you two alone now… Ash make sure you thank Misty _properly, _she really risked her life for ya! Bye for now!"

And with that, she sped off.

A few moments passed, as Misty continued to stare at the ground, and Ash continued to gaze at her.

He had _never_ known Misty had done that for him – he had assumed it was Lugia who had saved him – or something like that! At the time, he had been in too turbulent a state of mind to even think it over…

"Misty." Ash said softly, scooting his chair closer to her. "Did you really do all that for me?"

Misty nodded, almost imperceptibly, still staring downwards.

"And did you – did you really say what Melody said you did?"

Misty nodded again.

"Well, then I guess I do owe you a big thank you…" Ash murmured, slowly taking one of her hands between his.

Misty looked up, finally, staring at him.

"Thanks a lot Misty. That really means a lot to me. It's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me, and that you'd risk your life for me-" Ash broke off, his eyes shimmering.

Misty was surprised, but didn't say anything at this unexpected display of emotion from Ash.

"You try and act like you don't care about me that much, Mist, I know you do. But now I know you _do_ actually care, and I – I – I wanted to say thank you, for being the best friend I could ever have." he said sincerely.

Misty felt warm and happy, but slightly disappointed at the same time.

"Just a best friend?" she couldn't help but ask.

Ash looked at her strangely, and Misty immediately covered her mouth. She had _not_ meant to say that out loud.

"I'm sorry – I – I didn't mean it like that – Ash, I –" she began frantically, but Ash cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder, and shifting closer to her.

"Misty – I think I know what you're talking about…" he said softly, lifting her chin up with his other hand, forcing her to look straight at him.

"Wh-what?" Misty asked nervously, her heart thumping wildly.

They seemed to forget, that they were in a party, a party filled with people from all over the pokémon world. To Ash and Misty, at that moment, it was only the other that mattered.

"Well..." Ash began softly, not taking his eyes off her. "Do you – do you _like_ me Misty?"

Misty stared at him, shocked, feeling dizzy and nervous and excited at the same time.

"Why are you asking me that question?" she asked, in a high-pitched voice.

"Please answer, Misty." Ash continued, now stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Misty couldn't deny him.

"Y-y-yes. I – I do." she stuttered.

It was out now. Her deepest, biggest secret was out. He knew. She finally told him. Though he had practically wheedled it out of her.

"You mean, you have – a _crush_ on me?"

Misty felt like fainting. Why in the name of Mew, was he asking her again? Did he want to humiliate her? This was mortifying, but yet oddly exciting all the same. And what about him? How did he feel about her?

"I said yes before, didn't I?" Misty replied quickly.

"Just wanted to make sure…" Ash murmured, leaning closer to her. Their lips were now centimeters away, and Misty could feel his warm breath on hers.

He was going to do it… he was finally going to do it…

Misty sighed as Ash wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"What about you, Ash?" she asked, but the question was futile, for at that moment, Ash pressed his lips against hers.

_Yay! They kissed – barely just, but they did! It isn't over, of course not – I just thought it was a nice little place to end this chappie._

_And if there are any contestshippers, there ya go. A tiny little contestshipping reference for you… had to slip it in =)_

_And I also had to bash abilityshipping, so sorry for that, but seriously… Anabel? I have one word for that ship - Bleargh._

_And the Pokemon 2000 reference – that is my all time FAVORITE pokemon movie (and in general, one of my favorites) so I HAD to add it… AAML rules in it, and Misty kicks ass! I love Melody too, and I thought Ash had to thank Misty sometime for risking her back out there to save him! ;)_

_Rudy and Danny will come up soon, don't you worry =D_

_And Paul may come in too, I'm not sure… any Ikarishippers out there who want him? And there will be more May/Drew too, in the next few chapters._

_Hope you enjoyed – this chapter was a bit random… but there will be a proper plot from the next chapter… _

_Please review!_

_xx_

_High Queen_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon_

_--_

_He was going to do it… he was finally going to do it…_

_Misty sighed as Ash wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her even closer._

"_What about you, Ash?" she asked, but the question was futile, for at that moment, Ash pressed his lips against hers._

_--_

The kiss barely lasted for a few seconds – before Ash or Misty could deepen it there came a huge crash from above, followed by frightened screams.

Ash and Misty sprung apart, both blushing bright red, unable to meet each other's eyes, and immediately looked towards the source of commotion.

It was pokémon – two enormous, legendary dragon-like pokémon, Dialga and Palkia had broken through the arena and were now standing in the middle of the dance floor, roaring loudly. They towered menacingly over the arena; their sizes were stupendous; almost ten times larger than the actual Dialga and Palkia which Ash had seen.

Palkia swung it's tail, destroying another section of the stadium, and splintered debris flew everywhere. Dialga unleashed a ball of energy at the floor, and there was another huge blast.

People and pokémon fled everywhere, screaming, calling names.

There was another sudden blast, this time near Ash and Misty, as Palkia aimed a hyper beam towards their section of the arena.

"Misty!" Ash shouted, as they were thrown apart by the force of the attack.

The area was now full of smoke, and debris; Ash pulled himself up, brushing splinters off him, and straining to see through the smoke which had obfuscated the rest of the arena.

"Misty! Where are you!"

Ash strained his ears for a reply, but got none.

"MISTY?! PIKACHU?!"

CRASH!!!

Ash struggled to calm himself down – he'd find her. He'd find both of them, of course he would.

But what in the name of Arceus was going on? Why were oversize legendary pokémon attacking them?

--

"Drew! Dawn! Where are you guys!" May shrieked through the commotion, running around blindly. Her dress was torn, her hair was dishevelled, and she looked a mess. Of course, the whole party, and the whole arena was in a worse state.

"AAAAAHH!" May screamed, narrowly leaping past a bright beam of light aimed by the giant Dialga.

Suddenly, the attacks stopped, and the noise died down. Dialga and Palkia stood still, and a deadly silence filled the arena.

An evil laugh, which curdled May's blood, and sent shivers down her spine filled the room.

"Prepare for trouble, deadlier than you've ever faced before!"

"Because we've joined forces, and we're going to win this war…"

May held her breath. Team Rocket, that motto was obviously Team Rocket. But what did they mean by 'joining forces' and 'war'? And how did they gain control over Dialga and Palkia?!

"To unleash upon our foes, devastation-"

"To create a new, more powerful nation-"

"To obliterate any who stand in our way-"

"We even have new pokémon who do as we say-"

"Team Rocket!"

"Team Galactic!"

"Our team will blast you off into the sky!"

"Surrender right now, or get ready to die!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!!!!" came the combined roar of Dialga and Palkia, a threatening sound which instilled fear in the hearts of even Lance, Cynthia and Ash Ketchum.

--

"What is going on?" Cynthia demanded, straightening herself up, and removing a pokéball from her clutch bag.

Team Rocket Elite Officer Domino, and Team Galactic Commander Saturn smirked from their positions on Palkia's large shoulders.

"Our bosses, Giovanni and Cyrus, have merged our organisations." the blue haired man, Saturn informed Cynthia calmly.

"It's futile to fight us now." said the blonde girl, Domino.

Cynthia clenched her fist, still mantaining her elegant demeanour. "Do you want to challenge me? If so, I, Cynthia, champion of the Sinnoh League, accept your challenge!"

"That wouldn't be fair to you…" said Saturn mockingly. "Two against one is against the league rules!"

"Then I shall fight with her!" came a harsh voice, as a man with spiky red hair, in a black tuxedo with a cape stood up beside Cynthia.

"Ah, so it's Lance…champion of the Kanto League…. nice to meet you!" drawled Domino smoothly.

"What are your intentions here? Why have you crashed this party?" Lance demanded.

Domino smirked at him. "Our intentions, I believe, have been made clear in our motto."

Lance snorted. "What, you mean, creating a new nation and all that crap?"

Saturn nodded, though his eyes narrowed. "Do not insult the motto. What we said, is what we intend to do. Now will you battle us, or not?"

"Of course we will!" came Cynthia's clear voice. "But first, be more specific. Why are you here and what do you want with us? I should know what it is I am fighting for, before I crush you entirely!"

"Why should we reveal our intentions to you?" Domino asked condescendingly. "Will you not fight us?"

Lance clenched his fists. "Dragonite! I choose you!" he roared.

"Go, Garchomp!" cried Cynthia.

Domino grinned slyly at this. "Dragonite and Garchomp? A good choice, I suppose. But your dragons stand no chance against ours!"

"Garchomp! Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

"Dialga! Palkia! Draco Meteor!"

--

Ash watched the battle progress in awe. Though the Elite Four Champions' dragons were exemplary pokémon, they were no match for the oversized legendaries.

However, one thing struck Ash as strange. Dialga and Palkia were _not_ being ordered to use their most powerful, signature moves, Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. Team Rocket and Galactic, if they wanted to end the battle, would have surely ordered them to use these.

Furthermore, apart from being oversized, both pokémon seemed rather clumsy, surprisingly so for legendaries. Though their hyper beams, and blasts, and pulses were super powerful, they barely moved, not even to dodge an attack, instead releasing a protective shield. This was odd, and though such shields were effective, they took up much more energy than a simple dodge – and though legendaries had almost unlimited energy, no pokémon wasted it so.

And finally – the pokémon were attacking almost at the same time when Domino and Saturn commanded them to, instead of after; it was as if they had some sort of psychic connection… but Ash doubted this… Domino and Saturn could _not_ possibly be psychics, and that too strong enough to control legendaries… but then how was it, that Dialga and Palkia released their attacks so early?

"Something's wrong…" Ash said out loud to himself. "Pokémon don't battle like that, especially not legendaries. And the real Dialga and Palkia would _never_ be able to be controlled by evil organisations…"

--

"He knows! Da twoip figured it out! If he tells dem, we're busted!" whispered a voice, coming from a small figure crouched a few feet away from Ash.

"Gr! We have to distract him, before he does something incredibly stupid and ruins things up!" snarled another voice.

"But Jessie! We're supposed to be in charge of handling the batteries, making sure their power doesn't run out! If we go after the twerp, and the batteries die, the whole plan is ruined!" came another voice. This one seemed worried.

"Oh – alright! You and Meowth stay here, and handle the batteries! I'll distract the twerp!"

"But Jessie, ya don't know how to operate da mecha?! You'll blow it up!"

"Shut up, you insolent cat!"

"He's right, you know."

"Fine! James, stay here and make sure nothing happens to the batteries! Meowth and I will distract the twerp!"

"B-but – but – don't leave me alone! This is scary!" James cried after Jessie's and Meowth's retreating figures.

--

May gasped at what she had heard. That had been Jessie, James and Meowth – she was sure of it. But what were they talking about? Batteries?

And 'the twerp' May realised, must have been Ash. They were going to distract him – from what?

"I have to find Ash!" May whispered to herself.

--

"Dragonite, fire blast!"

"Garchomp, dragon rage!"

"Dialga, Palkia, protect!"

The attacks bounced off harmlessly.

"This is useless!" Lance growled. "Cynthia! Can we not send out more pokémon?"

"That would break the Pokémon League rules! As pokémon champions, it would dishonor the entire league! We cannot possibly do that! They've trapped us! We can't take any help, or call out more pokémon! We have to finish this battle!"

"Dialga! Palkia! Ice beam!"

--

Pikachu scrambled up, rubbing it's eyes.

Danger. They were in grave danger. It had to find Pikapi – and Pikachupi. Fast.

Pikachu strained it's eyes – even with it's sharp vision it could not make out much through the smoke.

There was noise, too much noise. A pokémon battle raged on.

But why would Dialga, and Palkia, their legendaries, their gods, attack them? Pikachu was confused.

It sniffed the air, searching for a familiar scent. It found one.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu shouted, and darted in the direction of the scent.

--

In the meantime, Jessie and Meowth were creeping after Ash, debating in whispers on how to distract him.

"Jessie, what are we gonna do to distract da twoip? We could steal his Pikachu, dat'd help…"

"No, Meowth – that Pikachu only causes us trouble. I have an ever better idea…"

"What's dat?"

"We kidnap his girlfriend."

"Da twoipette?"

"The twerpette."

--

Pikachu saw her – she was lying on the floor, her long hair obscuring her face, her dress torn, and her face scratched.

"Pikachupi! Pika pikachu!" Pikachu cried desperately, nudging Misty's shoulder.

Misty stirred slowly, opening her eyes.

"Pi-pikachu… what – happened?" she asked, slowly getting up. "Where's Ash?"

"Pikachu pika pika-" Pikachu began to explain frantically.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed behind them, extending itself towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, behind you!" cried Misty, attempting to gather the pokémon into her arms.

It was too late.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave a pained cry, and fainted on the floor.

Misty tensed up, her eyes widening. She could barely make out the large figure through all the smoke and dust.

It seemed like some kind of a huge snake – an Arbok or a Seviper…

Misty searched frantically for her purse, which contained her pokéballs.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp, stinging pain on her ankle.

Everything went black, and Misty fainted alongside Pikachu.

"Seviper, return." Jessie said, and the large figure disappeared with a flash of light.

"Told ya its better to knock 'em out when dey're unaware den warn 'em with da motto!" came Meowth's boastful voice. "If we'd have snuck up on 'em all dese times, we'd have gotten dat Pikachu ages ago!"

"Well we have the twerp's girlfriend now. And Pikachu as an added bonus. So what do we do?"

Meowth grinned at Jessie. "I have a plan dat can distract da twoip for a long time. Follow Me – owth."

--

"Ash! Ash!" May cried frantically. There was no way she would find him, the arena was huge, and there were people everywhere – some injured, some fainted, and some battling Team Rocket and Team Galactic grunts who had now come to join the fight.

The battle between Cynthia, Lance, Saturn and Domino raged on.

"Misty! Pikachu!" she heard a familiar voice cry.

That was him! That was Ash!

"ASH!" May shouted, running in the direction of the voice, until she bumped into someone.

It was too dusty and smoky to see who it actually was, but May had a good guess.

"Misty?" came a voice, so tender and so full of love, that May could hardly believe that it was Ash who had said it – but still, it could be nobody else.

_Dawn's right – he does like her a lot… I just wish Drew would be like that with me…_

May immediately snapped back into reality.

"No – Ash, it's May." she said.

"Oh – May…" Ash sounded disappointed.

May, though hurt at his tone, couldn't blame him.

"Have you seen Misty? Or Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"I haven't! I've lost Drew and Dawn too – but Ash, I've been looking for you!"

"Why? What happened?" Ash sounded concerned, for May seemed on the verge of tears.

"Ash, I have no clue what was going on, but I heard Jessie, James and Meowth talking about you – they were saying something about how they couldn't let you figure out, and ruin the plan. They also mentioned something about guarding the batteries. I don't know what they're talking about, Ash! But I think they're after you!"

"Me figuring out? Batteries?" Ash asked, confused.

"Yes, and they were talking about distracting you somehow!" May continued shrilly.

_Dialga and Palkia. Strange battling style. Psychic abilities. Not able to move properly. Batteries _– suddenly it all fell in place to Ash.

"MAY!" he yelled suddenly, and May nearly jumpde out of her skin.

"May, I just realised what it is! Those pokémon aren't real! They're just machines! The Dialga and Palkia, they're robots!"

May looked stupefied. "H-how do you know?"

Ash shook his head. "There's no time to explain, but I'm quite sure of it May – they're acting too unusual for actual pokémon – and when you mentioned batteries, I've realised that's it. There must be some sort of external batteries running the robots – May we have to find them and destroy them!"

"But Ash!" May cried. "Team Rocket knows you're trying to foil their plan, they're going to do something! Jessie and Meowth were talking about distracting you – you don't think they'll steal Pikachu again-"

Ash's face suddenly turned white.

"Misty."

"Ash, I know you're worried about her, but right now is not the time to-" May began.

"Misty. They've done something to Misty." Ash said slowly.

"What?! Misty?! Why?! How do you know!" May demanded.

"I – I just do. May, they've got Misty! I have to save her!" Ash cried, and started running in the opposite direction.

"But ASH!" May yelled. "What about the pokémon! And the batteries! If we don't destroy those robots soon, something bad could happen!"

Ash turned around and looked at May, hard. She shivered at the smouldering look in his eyes.

"May, if it was Drew, and you were in my place, you know what you would have done. Don't try and stop me now. Misty needs me, and I can't let anything happen to her. I have to save her. Please understand May! It's Misty and I lo- I have to go!" with that, Ash sped off.

"Good luck, Ash…" May whispered under her breath. "And now – I gotta find those batteries and put an end to this madness! Oh, Drew – I wish you were here!"

--

In the meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth had carried Pikachu and Misty's limp figures out of the stadium.

Due to all the commotion, this action had gone unnoticed by most people, who were now busy battling grunts.

Bursts of fire, leaves, jets of water, sparks and beams of light were flying everywhere. Inside the arena, it was a mess.

Misty and Pikachu were stirring now – the poison was wearing off. Jessie and Meowth had to act fast. They hoisted the two onto the balloon.

"Now we gotta get the twoip here!" said Meowth.

"Let's get into the air first – then we can alert him from the loudspeakers attached to the balloon." commanded Jessie.

"Ya tink he'll hear us through all dis noise?"

"Oh, he will. Now let's get up into the sky!"

Meowth nodded, and fiddled with the controls on the balloon, which slowly drifted upwards, and away from the stadium.

Due to the chaos, nobody really noticed any of this. Except one person.

--

He had been outside the stadium, for he had arrived extremely late to the party; one of his pokémon had been sick, and he had to heal it before he could leave.

As he walked towards the stadium, he immediately realised something was wrong. The top half of the stadium had been literally blown off, and he could see the heads of two huge pokémon emerging out.

He could also see pokémon attacks flying everywhere – there was serious battling going on.

He then noticed Jessie and Meowth, dragging a Pikachu, and a beautiful girl with orange hair into a large balloon.

The girl seemed familiar. So did the Pikachu.

Then it hit him, as he watched the balloon drift into the sky.

The man pulled out a pokéball, and tossed it into the air.

A large Pidgeot emerged, and the boy immediately mounted the bird.

"Pidgeot, fly after that balloon!" he commanded, and the Pidgeot took off.

--

A few moments after the balloon, and the Pidgeot had taken off, another figure came running out of the stadium.

"Misty! MISTY!" Ash shouted.

Team Rocket laughed at him from above.

"The twerp fell right into our trap! Now we don't have to worry about the batteries! And we don't have to use a loudspeaker either!" snickered Jessie.

"OI! TWOIP!" Meowth yelled into a megaphone from above. "WE GOT SUMMIN' YOU MIGHT WANT!!!"

Ash immediately looked up, and saw the balloon, which was now hundreds of meters above in the air.

He struggled to remove a pokéball from his belt, but when he finally did, Starapor emerged.

"Staraptor, after them!" Ash cried, jumping onto the large bird, which flew off behind the balloon.

--

The Pidgeot circled the balloon from below. The trainer on it was unsure of what to do. He had to save the girl – and the pokémon… but how?

Suddenly, a large black blur zoomed past them – it was a boy – on a pokémon.

--

Back at the stadium, May was frantically searching for James, who probably had the batteries. However, it was becoming difficult to find him. She wondered if Drew – and Dawn were safe. She sincerely hoped they were…

The battle between the dragons also raged on. Dragonite and Garchomp were becoming exhausted, though Dialga and Palkia didn't seem affected.

"I just have to find the batteries!" May muttered to herself, again and again.

--

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash shouted. He and Staraptor were now hovering hundreds of meter high in the air, across from the large, Meowth shaped balloon.

"Hello, twerp!" Jessie said calmly. "I'd do the motto, but James isn't here."

"I can fill in for James!" Meowth piped up, but Jessie silenced him with a glare.

"What have you done with Misty?!" Ash yelled, clenching his fists.

"Aww…" Jessie drawled. "The twerp is worried about his darling girlfriend."

Ash gritted his teetch. "Where is she?"

Jessie looked surprised. "What? No denial? None of that 'never in a million years, you must be crazy' rubbish you have been shouting around for the past few years!"

Ash said nothing.

"Well, Meowth – seems like the scrawny runt really _is_ his girlfriend now!" Jessie cackled.

"She's _not_ scrawny, she's _not_ a runt, and tell me what you've done to her!" Ash shouted.

Meowth just grinned, and pressed a large blue button.

Suddenly, from below the basket of the balloon, two large mechanical hands emerged. One was holding Misty – and the other – Pikachu.

"Misty! Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

Misty and Pikachu were still weak from the poison, but conscious. They attempted to struggled against the metal, but it was no use.

"A-ash!" Misty called weakly.

"Pikapi…" came Pikachu's feeble cry.

"Staraptor come on-" Ash began but then Jessie interrupted him.

"Don't even think about it. One move, twerp, and we press the buttons…" Jessie pointed to two red buttons, above which her fingers were poised readily.

"And if we press the buttons – the hands release Misty and Pikachu – and if that happens, they fall – for hundreds of feet… you don't want that to happen, do you?"

Ash's face turned white, and his expression was horrified.

"You wouldn't – you're not that evil – you wouldn't – _kill_ anyone!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"If you move even an inch, or call out any pokémon, we _will."_ said Jessie, though she seemed a bit uncertain.

"But Jessie, we ain't actually gonna-" Meowth began, but Jessie glared at him.

"Keep your big mouth shut!" she hissed. "Let him think that we are!"

Ash stared, helpless, at Misty and Pikachu, who were dangling precariously a few feet below. They had given up struggling against the hands, and were now staring at him, with wide, beseeching eyes.

"Misty – Pikachu – I promise I'll save you-" Ash said, his voice breaking. This could not be happening.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, twerp." came Jessie's harsh voice. "You can only save _one _of them. So decide fast – who will it be – your darling girlfriend? Or your precious Pikachu?"

"N-n-no…" Ash whispered. "Don't do this to me…"

Below him, both Misty and Pikachu looked stunned.

"Come on twerp. Decide. Misty or Pikachu." Jessie commanded, resting her fingers on the buttons. "Hurry up, or I'll press both!"

Ash looked frantically between Misty and Pikachu, his heart breaking the whole time. He could not do this. Not to either of them.

Ash stared at his yellow pokémon. Pikachu was looking back at him, almost desperately, extending a yellow paw outwards, as if it wanted to come to him. Ash extended his hand outwards, unable to do anything else – for if he moved further, Team Rocket would press the buttons…

Pikachu had been his first pokémon, his most loyal, his best friend – he and Pikachu had been through so much together. Pikachu was everything to him…

And Misty… Ash had always cared about Misty so much… she had been his best friend too, his loyal companion – and now he realised… he loved her. He _loved _Misty, and he could not let anything happen to her. She was everything to him too…

Ash turned to Misty. She was a mess, her face was scratched, her dress torn… but Ash had never thought she looked more beautiful. As Ash stared into her wide, green-blue eyes, he noticed they were wet – she was crying. Ash badly wanted to hug her, wipe tears away, kiss her – but he could do nothing, but stare.

Misty and Pikachu – the two Ash cared about more than anything in the world. The two without which Ash was sure he wouldn't be able to go on. The two for which Ash would readily sacrifice himself… and yet, now – he had to choose between one of them… he had to choose, which one of them would – _die._

"Take me!" Ash cried, his voice broken, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "Take me instead, please!"

Jessie and Meowth looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Um – what do we do now?" Meowth asked.

"Ash, NO!" Misty cried, a cry full of passion.

"Pika pikapi!"

Ash turned back to look at them.

"Ash – s-save Pikachu…" Misty choked, tears sliding down her face, and Ash's heart broke.

"Pikachu! Pika pika chu pi pikachupi!" Pikachu countered, telling him to save Misty, the girl he loved, instead.

"No! I can't lose either of you!" Ash yelled, now crying openly.

--

Even Jessie and Meowth had teared up by now.

"That – that's so touching! He cares for them so much!" Jessie sobbed.

"We can't do dis to dem, Jessie, we can't!" Meowth cried.

"Alright, twerps!" Jessie shouted, wiping away her tears. "We've distracted you enough! We were never going to drop either of them, we're not that cruel! You can have them both back!"

"Y-yeah!" Meowth hiccuped, sniffing. "We wouldn't kill ya – who'd we follow if we did?"

Ash, Misty and Pikachu all looked at them in shock.

"Wh-what? Y-you mean you never – actually – meant to kill us?" Misty asked in disbelief, her eyes still watery.

"Of course not, twerpette! What kind of an evil bitch do you think I am!" snarled Jessie, all traces of tears gone. "Come on Meowth, this is getting too sappy for my interest. Get them both into the balloon, and we can battle them or something instead. Don't move twerp."

Ash stared, wide-eyed, at Team Rocket, Misty and Pikachu. He felt a sudden wave of relief wash over him, but he was still cautious… he would be, until Misty and Pikachu were safely with him.

Meowth carefully pressed the buttons, until he managed to maneuver the hand with Pikachu into the balloon, where Pikachu was dropped lightly into the basket.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu replied, reassuring Ash that he was safe now, even inside the balloon.

Ash then turned to Misty, who was still dangling below, staring up at him.

She smiled slightly, and he smiled back warmly.

_I love you, _Ash thought. _I love you so much… _

Meowth maneuvered the hand holding Misty upwards, towards the balloon. Ash instinctively moved forwards on Staraptor.

"Don't move twerp." Jessie snarled, as the mechanical arm continue to pull Misty upwards.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing sound, and the mechanical arm pulling Misty suddenly stopped moving, and froze mid-air.

"What's going on?" Ash demanded to Meowth, who was looking at the control panel in horror.

"It's malfunctioning!" Meowth cried in distress, and Jessie looked worried too.

"Do something, quick Meowth! The twerpette could get hurt!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and a puff of smoke from the controller panel.

"Oh no…" moaned Meowth. "It's busted!"

Ash immediately looked towards Misty, who was still dangling dangerously in mid-air.

"Come on Staraptor!" he urged, but at the same time, there was another loud bang.

The mechanical hand holding Misty suddenly released her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" came Misty's cry, as she plummetted downwards helplessly.

"MISTYYYY!!!!" Ash shouted, diving down after her on Staraptor.

--

_Cliffy, hee hee… hope you liked… there is some more action in this, and the next few scenes, but I kinda got bored of just fluff – don't worry, more fluff WILL come… _

_And the Team Rocket/Galactic merge – well… I couldn't think of anything else… and if you're wondering how two freaking robots could withstand Garchomp and Dragonite… well, it is anime… crazy things happen!_

_Of course Jessie and Meowth aren't actually that evil – they can't be! It was a pure accident of course…_

_Hopefully the changes in POV aren't too confusing… we will come back to May, Drew and Dawn soon… _

_And Brock – um – he isn't that important right now, so – he won't really be mentioned much_

_And if anyone's wondering about Azurill – well the damn thing is safe, it's probably just crying in a corner for it's mommy… these baby pokémon are damn difficult to fit into plots!_

_Till then, please review and AAML 4 evr!_

_xx_

_High Queen_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon_

_--_

_The mechanical hand holding Misty suddenly released her. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" came Misty's cry, as she plummetted downwards helplessly._

"_MISTYYYY!!!!" Ash shouted, diving down after her on Staraptor. _

--

Ash watched helplessly, as Misty continued to fall. He urged Staraptor on, but it was too late – he wouldn't be able to save her… she was still a good fifteen feet below him, and the ground was nearing.

Suddenly, Ash saw a brown blur whiz past under him, towards Misty. He recognized it as a Pidgeot. There was someone on it, and the person caught Misty in their arms.

--

Ash felt light-headed, as if he was going to faint. They saved Misty… someone saved Misty… he was in their debt forever…

Still, Ash was upset, and disgusted with himself, that he wasn't able to do anything – if that person with the Pidgeot hadn't been there…

"Misty!" "Pikachupi!" came the relieved cries of Jessie, Meowth and Pikachu from above, and Ash saw the balloon coming down. Ash ignored them… he'd deal with them later – Pikachu would probably punish them enough, anyways…

Instead, Ash directed Staraptor to fly towards the Pidgeot, which was now circling a few feet below them. There was a man, dresed in a beige tuxedo mounted on the bird. Ash couldn't clearly see his face, but he was cradling Misty in his arms.

_Thank you… thank you so much…_ Ash thought, a feeling of deep gratitude to this stranger welling up inside him, as he flew towards him.

When they were at eye level, Ash realised, with a tug at his heart, that the man who had saved Misty and was now holding her tenderly in his arms, was gazing at her in adoration.

The man's dark eyes then met Ash's, and Ash gasped as he realised who it was.

Rudy.

--

Back at the arena, the battles raged on. Dragonite and Garchomp were now getting quite exhausted, and were using defensive rather than offensive attacks.

May had finally found Drew and Dawn, half buried under debris, and had pulled them out. She was now explaining the situation to them.

"…and Ash has gone to save Misty, but we have to find those batteries, now, and destory them or deactivate them before Dragonite or Garchomp faint!"

"You said James, of Team Rocket has them?" Drew asked sharply.

"Yes, I think he does, but I don't know where he is!" May wailed.

Drew narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtful. "Green eyes, purple hair, slightly gay?"

"That's him Drew!" May squealed. "Have you seen him?!"

"I think I did – he went up the stairs leading to the upper level of the stadium… he had a box with him…" Drew said slowly.

"Well, come on then!" May yelled, grabbing Drew's hand, and racing up the stairs.

They were followed by Dawn, who was fretting silently about her darling Piplup, Pachirisu and Buneary… but they'd be alright… they were with Azurill and Pikachu…

--

"R-rudy." Ash stated, staring at the man hovering on Pidgeot in front of him.

"Ash." Rudy acknowledged him with a slight nod.

"Rudy?! ASH!" Misty cried, looking from one to the other.

"Mi-sty…" Ash said, his voice cracking.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Misty." Rudy said softly, still looking down at Misty with a tender expression.

Misty looked bewildered.

"Rudy?! You – you saved me! Thank you, thank you so much!" she cried, and Rudy smiled down at the girl in his arms.

Ash's stomach flipped unpleasantly – Misty was thanking Rudy, not him… because Rudy had saved Misty, not him…

"Consider it repayment for when you saved Mahri…"

"Oh – uh – okay then!" Misty said, looking a bit uncomfortable. She then turned to Ash, her eyes filled with emotion.

"Ash – thank you." was all she said.

"For what?!" Ash spat out bitterly. "I couldn't even – save you…"

"Ash…" Misty began, but she couldn't say much, especially when she was still in Rudy's arms.

Rudy observed the exchange, and sighed sadly. From the way Misty was looking at Ash, he could tell – she still loved him, perhaps even more than she had then. She always had and she always would. He never really stood a chance… nobody did, not against Ash Ketchum, when it came to Misty's heart.

Rudy steered Pidgeot towards Ash, who was sitting on Staraptor, staring at Misty. There was a mixture of happiness, relief, longing, regret, anger and sadness on his face.

"Ash!" Misty choked, reaching out to him, and Rudy gently dropped her into Ash's waiting arms.

Ash caught her, bridal style, and hugged her close to him, burying his face in her hair. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

Rudy smiled, a bit sadly, as he watched the black-haired boy embrace the orange-haired girl. They were meant for each other, that was for sure. And they did look good together…

Ash then looked up at Rudy. His eyes were wet.

"Thank you – thank you so much…" he whispered. "I can – never repay you for this…"

Misty looked up at Rudy too, and smiled slightly.

Rudy shrugged. "Promise me you'll take good care of her, Ash… always keep her happy."

Ash shot a glance at Misty out of the corner of his eye, and hugged her closer.

"Of course I will, Rudy I – I love her…"

He didn't seem to notice that Misty had gone rigid in his arms at these words.

Rudy nodded. "It's like I told you before – you're one lucky guy Ash."

And with that, he sped off on Pidgeot, towards the stadium, leaving Ash and Misty alone, hovering in the night sky, on Staraptor.

--

"Ash." Misty said, after a few moments of silence. They were practically alone, mid-air, illuminated by the moonlight; and though there was a battle raging on, but yet, she had to know whether he meant it or not.

"I'm so sorry Misty…" was all that he said, averting his pained brown eyes from her. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you – but I'm still glad you're alright. I don't know what – what I would have done without you…"

Misty's heart melted at his sincere tone, and she tightened her grip around his neck.

"You tried Ash, and that's what matters… and you – you were even ready to give yourself up for me before… that was so sweet of you!"

Ash blushed. "Well – I care about you a lot Misty…"

Misty smiled. "I know." Then she continued shyly, "but I didn't know you cared about me as much as Pikachu… when Team Rocket told you to choose, I was so sure you'd choose him."

Ash looked shocked. "Misty!" he cried. "It's not like that! Pikachu's my favorite pokémon, but you – you're my favorite person, I guess – besides my mom."

Misty said nothing, but cuddled closer to him. They had kissed before, and it had been the most amazing feeling ever – but it had barely lasted a few seconds. She so badly wanted him to kiss her again…

As if reading her mind, Ash bent down to softly kiss the top of her head.

Misty shivered as his lips brushed her forehead. She wanted more, though.

"Did you really mean what you told Rudy?" Misty asked, looking up at Ash, her voice trembling.

"What are you talking about, Mist?" Ash whispered, brushing a few strands of hair off her face.

Misty was about to reply, when he interrupted her.

"You look beautiful by the way… I didn't tell you before – but now, that I've come so close to losing you – I think I have to."

Misty blushed now, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Ash. You look really handsome yourself."

Ash grinned, and then kissed her again – this time on the cheek.

Misty felt a wave of pleasure wrack through her body. If he kept distracting her like this, there was no way she'd ask him.

"A-ash!" she persisted. "Did you mean what you told Rudy when you said – when you said – you…" Misty trailed off, blushing, her heart beating rapidly.

"Said I what, Misty?" Ash asked, moving his face closer to hers, so that their noses were touching,

"You told Rudy you'd take care of me and that you – you…" Misty was unable to complete her sentence, as Ash rested his forehead against hers.

"That I love you?" Ash whispered against her lips, finishing it for her.

Misty trembled at the emotion in his voice, and closed her eyes.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Well Misty…" Ash said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I was telling him the truth."

Misty gasped.

"I do love you, Misty. I love you so much."

And with that, he kissed her again, finally on the lips. And Misty kissed him back, with all the pent up passion and love she had bottled inside her for so long.

The kiss was longer this time, and deeper too, as Ash slid his tongue through Misty's lips, into her mouth, exploring hungrily. Her hands were now tangled in his black hair, and his were around her waist.

When they finally broke apart, they were both blushing heavily, eyes sparkling.

"Ash…" Misty said softly, gazing at him in adoration. "I love you too."

Ash grinned at her now, winking at making a victory symbol.

"Of course you do, Mist!"

--

"Alright, James! The game is up! Hand it over!" May yelled. They had finally reached the topmost part of the half-destroyed stadium.

Only a section of it was left, and it jutted out above the chaos below, like a steep cliff. Dialga and Palkia's heads reached till the top, and from their new position, a small compartment for batteries, at the back of each robot-pokémon's head was slightly visible to May, Drew and Dawn. Of course, that was only because they _knew_ those were robots – anyone else would have been fooled, as they were quite realistic – in appearance, noises, and attacks!

James whirled around, looking both shocked and scared. He had run up to escape from the mayhem below, but now he was trapped, as May, Drew and Dawn all cornered him, glaring at him menacingly.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" James asked, his voice wavering.

"Give us the batteries." Drew commanded, running a hand through his green hair.

May watched him out of the corner of her eye. Mew, she liked it when he acted all cool and 'in control'… it suited him…

"The twerp told you?!" James spluttered, looking astonished.

"Yeah, we know they're just robots!" said Dawn, crossing her arms.

"Don't make us fight you." growled May, reaching for Blaziken's pokéball.

'Because we will win if we do." Drew agreed, pulling out Roserade's.

"Yeah!" agreed Dawn vehemently, wishing she had _her_ pokémon with her. Unfortunately she didn't.

James looked nervous.

"You don't want to do that – if – if your pokémon attacks destroy the batteries – these – these things will explode and kill us all!"

Drew narrowed his eyes. "How do we know you're not just saying that?"

"I – I swear! Please believe me! I'm not evil, I didn't want to do this, I didn't even wanna die!" James started sobbing, and Dawn looked a bit sorry for him, though May and Drew were rather disgusted.

"Well then, there must be a way to deactivate them. How?" May asked.

"Only an thundershock would work – any other attack would cause them to explode! Only electric attacks would work!" James confessed.

Drew and May froze, and Dawn felt like hitting herself. If only she had kept Pachirisu with her…

"May…" Drew whispered. "We don't have _any_ electric pokémon with us!"

"I wish Ash and Pikachu were here…" May groaned.

"Can't you call them?" Drew asked.

"I – I could try. But if Ash is trying to save Misty… I'm pretty sure he won't come."

--

Back up in the sky, on Staraptor, Ash and Misty had finally realised, that they still had to save the others. Staraptor was now flying towards the ruined stadium, from which loud crashes, yells and pokémon cries could be heard. Dialga and Palkia's huge silhouettes were still visible, in the moonlight.

"I met May, told her about the batteries. Hopefully she'll find them and destroy them – don't think she's managed yet…" Ash told Misty.

"We should go help her, Ash." Misty said, and Ash nodded.

"I just don't know where she is – hey! What's that?"

A large butterfly was flying towards them, fluttering it's wings frantically.

"It's May's Beautifly!" Ash said, surprised.

"I think it wants us to follow it…" said Misty.

"Alright then! Staraptor – follow that Beautifly! But first, let's get Pikachu."

--

Pikachu was getting annoyed. It badly wanted to blast off Team Rocket, those buggers who had nearly killed his Pikachupi – but if he electrocuted them, and they blasted off, he would too since he was in their balloon.

He spotted Pikapi and Pikachupi on Staraptor – they had done that weird human thing called kissing – finally! Pikachu was extremely happy for them, though a bit exasperated at their timing.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" he cried again, sending out a few (completely safe) sparks into the air, to remind them of his presence.

Evidently it worked, because a few moments later, they flew towards him on Staraptor, along with a Beautifly.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried, and when they were close enough, he jumped into Pikachupi's arms. He would have liked to jump into Pikapi's arms, but that position was currently occupied by Pikachupi herself…

--

"Pikachu!" Ash and Misty cried, as Pikachu leapt into Misty's arms. He hugged her, and then nuzzled Ash.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi! Pika pika chu pika chaaa!"

Ash and Misty smiled, and then blushed at the 'so you're finally mates' part of it.

"Yeah – we kinda are… heh… thanks and I'm really glad you're okay, buddy." Ash said.

"Chaa! Pika chu!"

"Alright then - now let's got bust some batteries!" Ash yelled.

"Wait!" Jessie screeched from above, popping her head out of the balloon. "That's too dangerous!"

They ignored her, and sped off, following Beautifly.

A few moments later, they head Jessie's scream again.

"Congratulations, twerps!"

--

"Alright James…" Drew said menacingly. "Hand me the batteries – I won't harm them, but I _will_ have Roserade harm _you_ if you don't."

"And don't bother calling out any pokémon!" May added. "You're outnumbered, and a battle may just result in those batteries exploding!"

"Three on one! Th-that's cheating…" James whimpered.

"Well, you're a villain, right?" Drew said smoothly. "So that should be no issue for you. Now hurry up, unless you want a Bullet Seed up your ass."

James made another whimpering sound, and then slowly handed the large box containg the batteries to Drew. However, the moment Drew had them, safely in his arms, James tackled him.

Drew seemed to be expecting this.

"May! Catch!" he yelled, throwing the box above James's head, and May caught it neatly.

James spun around, running towards May instead, who immediately threw the box at Dawn, who jumped up to catch it.

"Grrr…" James growled, now lunging at Dawn, who squealed in surprise, throwing the box to Drew.

They continued like that for a few minutes, like it was some kind of a ridiculous game, May, Drew and Dawn throwing the box at each other, out of James's reach.

--

"Okay – now – stop – it." James panted after a few minutes of running around aimlessly. May, Drew and Dawn all smirked at him. They weren't the slightest bit tired by the little game.

"Now that we have the batteries," Drew said, holding the box to him tightly. "We just have to wait for Ash to come with Pikachu… in the meanwhile-"

CRASH! BOOM! CRASH!

There was a loud explosion, as one of the Garchomp's Hyper Beams, reflected by Palkia's Protect, hit the part of the stadium where the four were standing.

The floor under their feet was blown to bits, and James, Drew, May and Dawn were all thrown upwards by the impact of the attack.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

James was thrown the furthest, and he hit his Meowth-balloon, which was floating nearby, along with a few shards of plastic from the stadium seats, which were blown out with him. They punctured the balloon, which immediately zoomed off, as the now united Jessie, James and Meowth yelled "We're blasting off agaaaaaaiiiinnnn!"

They disappeared with a twinkle in the sky.

Drew managed to land on his feet, on a small part of the stands that were still undamaged. He looked around frantically through the smoke for a sign of May – or Dawn.

"Heeeelllllp!!!!" came a frantic cry, and Drew rushed over.

There dangling off the edge of the damaged stands, hanging on to the splintered wood for dear life, was May.

"May!" Drew yelled, and immediately held out his hand, grabbing hers.

"Oh Drew! Thank god! Please don't let me fall!" May begged, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

"I won't," Drew said through gritted teeth, pulling May up with all his might.

--

"Help! Somebody! Please help! May! Drew! Anyone!" Dawn cried frantically.

She, too, was dangling off the edge of the destroyed stands like May – below her, the pokémon battles raged on.

"HELLLLP!" Dawn shouted again, desperately.

Her fingers were slipping – her arms were aching from holding on for so long – in a few moments she would surely fall…

"MAY! DREW!"

There was no answer.

Dawn's fingers slipped a few more centimeters.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!!!!" she cried, tears now running down her face.

And then her fingers, and her arms gave away, and she slipped off…

--

"What just happened?" Misty asked Ash, as they saw a sudden blast blow a part of the upper stands of the stadium off.

"Another Hyper Beam, I'm guessing…" Ash said.

Suddenly, a disheveled figure with purple hair came flying towards them. Ash and Misty ducked, and the figure crashed into the balloon which was hovering above them.

"Well, I guess that was James…" muttered Ash, as they watched the Team Rocket blast off again, screaming.

"Ash – what's that?" Misty asked, pointing at something.

Propelled by the force of the blast, a black box had come hurtling from the stadium, and was now falling downwards.

"Staraptor!" Ash yelled. "Dive down! We need to catch that thing!'

--

"Dialga! Palkia! Finish it off with dragon rage!" Domino commanded.

A huge blast of colorful fire was emitted from Dialga's and Palkia's mouths, and hit the now exhausted Garchomp and Dragonite, who, after hours of strenuous battling, finally took the toll of their injuries and attacks – and fainted to the ground, with simultaneous thuds.

"Dragonite!' yelled Lance, who was also tired after one of the most difficult and longest pokémon battles ever.

"Garchomp!" screamed Cynthia. "No!"

--

_I love you Piplup. And Buneary. And Pachirisu…_ Dawn thought to herself, as she felt her fingers sliding off the wood.

However, she was surprised, though immensely relieved, when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist, and begin to pull her up.

Stunned, Dawn looked up, trying to recognize her saviour through the dust and the smoke.

She gasped as she recognized the purple hair, and the glinting black eyes.

"P-paul?!"

--

"Oh, Drew! Thank you! That was so scary! Thank you so much!" May shrieked, throwing herself into Drew's arms after he had pulled her up.

"No problem, May…" Drew replied, blushing red, as he patted her on the head.

May however, showed no inclination of letting go, but only hugged him tighter. Drew finally, blushing madly the whole time, wrapped his arms around May, and rested his head on top of hers.

"It's alright May. It's alright now…" he said, speaking in soft, soothing tones, patting her on the back.

"No it isn't!" May suddenly screamed hysterically, breaking away from Drew. "The batteries, Drew! Where are the batteries?!!"

Drew's eyes widened. In his efforts to save May, he had completely forgotton about the batteries.

"Batteries? Are you talking about these?" came a new voice, from a few feet above.

"ASH!" screamed May, recognizing the rather cocky tone.

Staraptor emerged from the dust, along with Beautifly. Riding on Staraptor's back, with Misty in his arms, and Pikachu perched on his shoulder, was Ash.

Misty was holding a box. The box that contained the –

"BATTERIES!" came Drew's relieved shout. "Thank Mew!"

"What's going on?" came a new voice, this one hard and arrogant.

A boy in a grey tuxedo, with purple hair stepped out from the smoke. One of his arms was around Dawn, who was clutching him, trembling.

"DAWN!"

"MISTY!"

"MAY!"

The three girls were shrieking in excitement, while Ash and Paul surveyed each other rather disdainfully.

"Alright, alright, you guys can hug and stuff later…" Drew grumbled, not willing to let go of May.

Not that Ash or Paul seemed to eager either…

"First we gotta get rid of these batteries!"

"And how do we do that?" Paul asked.

"Well…" Drew began. "Any pokémon attack would only cause them to explode, and that would harm us all – we have to _deactivate _them…"

"How do we do that?" Ash asked quickly.

Drew gestured towards Pikachu.

"By an electric attack only."

"Alright then!" Ash cried. "Are you guys ready?"

They all nodded, and Pikachu gave a loud 'Pika!'

Misty handed the box to May, who placed it on the floor, and backed away.

"PIKACHU!" cried Ash. "THUNDERSHOCK!!!!!"

"PIKAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

The room was illuminated by a bright yellow flash, as a bolt of electricty hit the box of batteries.

The batteries seemed relatively unharmed.

The group waited, with bated breath…

Nothing seemed to have happened…

--

"Alright, Dialga, Palkia! Finish them off with one last Hyper Beam!" Saturn commanded.

"What?!" Cynthia cried. "No! They've already fainted! Garchomp, return!"

However, there was no need for her order – as the attack never came.

Cynthia raised her eyebrows.

"Dialga! Palkia! I said Hyper Beam!" Saturn yelled again.

There was no response. The large pokémon remained frozen, not moving, making a sound, or doing anything else for that matter.

"What is going on?!" Saturn demanded to Domino.

"How am I supposed to know?" she shot back, glaring at him. "The batteries must have been deactivated or run out or something! I knew we couldn't trust those stupid Jessie and James with them! I told Giovanni but he didn't listen to me!"

"Batteries?" Cynthia and Lance asked at the same time.

--

"YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Ash shouted from above, jumping off of Staraptor, Misty still in his arms. He spun her around, and she laughed happily.

"Great job Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, leaping into Ash's arms, as he finally set Misty down.

"We did it! You guys, we stopped them!"

"Oh Misty! It's so good to see you again!" May squealed, running towards Misty. "And Dawn! I'm so glad you're okay!!"

The girls hugged each other happily, while their respective boy friends (or boyfriends in Misty's case) watched on in amusement.

"Nice job, Ash." Drew finally said awkwardly, extending a hand.

"Yeah. You too, Drew." Ash said, shaking it. "And – uh Paul too, I guess."

"It's nothing." Paul shrugged. He really _hadn't _done anything. He had just heard Dawn's cries, and had rushed up to help her – not that he cared about _Dawn_ or anything… but whatever…

Ash, Drew and Paul quickly shook hands. Misty, May and Dawn could do what they wanted. But there was no way _they_ were hugging.

--

_There ya go – Ikarishipping too =) for my Ikarishippers – I'm not much of one myself, I prefer cavaliershipping (Gary/Dawn) but then again, I haven't seen the eps so I wouldn't know! _

_And about the batteries - i know it seems impossible that external batteries could be so frickin powerful - but it's anime... so anything can happen =S_

_And of course, Pikachu can deactivate such super powerful batteries with just one attack - cus even he's PiIkachu! =D And thus abnormally powerful as well... _

_And sorry if the AAML was too mushy for you this time ;) but I couldn't resist! _

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed! There will be one or two more chaps to round this fic up!_

_Please review, and thanks for all your encouragement so far!_

_xx_

_High Queen_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon though I really wish I did =P _

_A/N –_

_Thank you thank you thank you all for your very sweet reviews! *giggles*. I'm so honored you guys like my work =DDD_

_Now, this chapter is quite plotless, but by popular demand, I shall whole-heartedly bash Angie (which numbskull thought of Morpheusshipping??) and perhaps even Brianna (the chick who likes Drew)_

_Honestly, I get quite annoyed by all these pointless, stupid, useless (ugly) female characters who develop random crushes on Ash – seriously! It's just dumb! I mean, it's okay if Misty's there to beat em up (Macey) but Anabel, Angie – seriously, I want to puke. Even Latias/Bianca – god, that Altoshipping thing disturbed me…_

_So anyways, now I shall prove to you why contest and poké are the only ships that can sail ;)_

_Hope you enjoy !_

_xx_

_High Queen_

_--_

The party was back in swing.

After the gang had deactivated the batteries, the giant Dialga/Palkia robots which had been wreaking havoc upon the arena immediately froze, and stopped working.

Soon Team Rocket and Team Galactic's fraudulence was revealed, and without their giant robots, they were at a disadvantage.

Cynthia, Lance, assisted by some of the other members of the Elite Four, had wasted no time in sending the merged evil organisation 'blasting off.'

The next hour or so was spent in sending injured pokémon and people to pokémon centres nearby to get healed. Luckily, there were no severe injuries, and no deaths at all. (_Of course in anime people never seem to die!)_

And later that night, in celebration of their triumph over their mendacious adversaries, Cynthia had declared the part back on. However, it had been relocated from the devastated contest arena to Amity Square, a large garden nearby.

--

Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul (the latter who was just skulking around sullenly) were now reunited with Brock, and the rest of their pokémon. Tracey, Gary, Melody and Misty's sisters had joined them as well. They were now sitting besides the pond, tired from the night's events.

Ash and Misty had been sitting close together, holding hands the whole time, oblivious to Melody's smirks.

"Well!" said Melody to Misty, unable to contain her triumph. "I was right all along! You two _are_ a couple!"

This time, Misty simply blushed and nodded, smiling at Melody who winked back.

"I knew it! I knew it the whole time!" said Melody proudly.

"Well hush, because not everyone knows yet!" Misty whispered, turning to Ash, who had tugged on hand, meaning that he wanted her attention.

"Yeah, Ash?" Misty asked sweetly, her stomach leaping as he leaned towards her.

"Hey Ash," said Brock suddenly. "What exactly happened back with – AAAAAH!!! ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!!!"

Ash jumped away from Misty (who he had just kissed on the cheek) to turn sheepishly to Brock who was now freaking out.

"Uh – Brock?"

"_**YOU**_ KISSED MISTY!!! YOU _**KISSED**_MISTY! YOU KISSED _**MISTY!!!**__"_

Ash sighed, burying his face in his arms.

"This is why I didn't want to tell him…" he mumbled to Misty, who was also looking embarrassed by Brock's outburst.

"Like, what?!" squealed Daisy, Violet and Lily at the same time.

"They, like, actually _kissed?!"_

"Like, finally!"

"And how cuuuuuute!!!"

Even Tracey had jumped up, a mixture of shock and happiness on his face. "Really?! You guys finally did?! That's so awesome! Can you kiss again for me! I want to sketch it!"

"Tracey!" shrieked Misty, grabbing his sketch pad and bonking him on the head with it. "You will do no such thing!!!"

Azurill was bouncing around happily. "Azu rillllll! Azu azu ril rillll!!!"

"How – come," Brock panted "You – never – told – me – you – were DATING?!!! After I lived with you two and your constant bickering and flirting for years, how could you have the nerve to get together behind MY back?!!! How long has this been going on for?!!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, it's actually been going on since the day we met…" Misty began.

"…But we only admitted it today." Ash concluded for her.

"Awwwww…" gushed Lily.

"Like, I knew he was your boyfriend!" said Daisy.

Brock now turned to Tracey and Pikachu.

"I believe you owe me some money Sketchitt – and you some ketchup, Pikachu… you two said it wouldn't happen before they turned eighteen…"

"Ash," Misty said, suddenly getting up and grabbing his hand. "Can we please get away from these freaks?!" she gestured to her sisters, Brock and Tracey who were now gushing happily to each other.

"Uh – sure…" Ash said. "Where do you wanna go? There's a secluded little cabin – ow!"

Misty slapped him on the arm.

"What?!" Ash sulked. "I thought you wanted to be alone with me?"

"Not like _that!" _Misty hissed. "Maybe later – but right now, I wanna dance!"

"Okay…" Ash grumbled, but when Misty glared at him again he reluctantly followed her.

"Great idea!!!" squealed Dawn. "Paul, May, Drew – whaddya guys say? Let's dance!"

She scampered off, followed by and excited May. Drew and Paul looked at each other, shrugged and trudged behind their respective – friends.

Gary now turned to Melody.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to waste my time gushing about Ashy-boy and his girlfriend… do you wanna dance with me?"

Melody winked at him, and then took his arm.

"You're pretty cute, maybe even cuter than Ash – so I don't mind so much!"

Gary was rather shocked by this. "Hey! Firstly, I am not _cute_, I am hot or sexy, you decide which, preferably both. Secondly, I am way better than Ashy-boy!"

Melody laughed. "Whaaatever, cutie – lets go fast, or I'll find someone else to dance with! And stop sulking!"

Gary was even more shocked. Girls _never_ treated him, Gary Oak, like that. They usually did everything he said, and worshipped him. This _Melody _had the cheek and insolence to even – gr! For some strange reason, Gary liked that… and she was pretty…

--

Ash and Misty had just reached the 'dance floor' (a large patch of raised, barren land amidst all the grass) when a girl with brown pigtails in a rather ugly red frock came running towards them.

"ASH! Oh, Ash! I've missed you so much! Now I can finally meet you again, and we can be reunited!" she squealed.

Misty raised her eyebrows.

"Ash?" she asked, her voice dangerous.

"Don't look at me like that Mist! I don't know what the heck she's talking about! I don't even know who she is! Please don't kill me, I love you and you're beautiful, and at least let me kiss you one last time before you murder me, Misty-" he babbled frantically, looking at her with wide, pleading eyes.

Misty giggled. "Don't be so stupid Ash! But honestly, who is this girl. She's scary."

"Yeah, she is." Ash admitted.

The girl had now reached Ash and Misty, and immediately threw herself into Ash's arms – or would have, if Ash had not decided to step away to the side, causing the poor girl to land flat on her face instead.

"Ash! That was so ungentlemanly!" Misty scolded, giggling.

"Heh heh… oops?" Ash offered.

The girl got up, glaring at Ash.

"Well, my future husband, that is _not_ how you greet your future wife! I demand an apology!"

Ash looked like he wanted to puke.

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so it's Miss Pigtails! I remember you, you're Macey from the Silver Conference! The fire pokémon trainer…"

Macey glared at Misty. "Yeah! And I remember you! You're the annoying girl who kept interfering between mine and Ash's love life!"

"Love life!" Ash spluttered. "We never had a love life, we never did! I hardly know you!"

Macey chose to ignore this, and looked condescendingly at Misty.

"Oh, yes, you're the _water_ pokémon trainer… how boring…" she continued.

Misty balled her fists. "Do _not_ insult water pokémon!!!" she shouted.

"Fire pokémon rule! Water pokémon are just dumb and weak!" Macey shouted back.

"Really?" Misty asked, raising her eyebrow. Ash watched on in awe. It was nice to see Misty yelling at someone else for a change – and she looked pretty hot when she was mad… of course that is why he pissed her off so much…

"Yeah!" shouted Macey. "Fire pokémon are the strongest and best!"

"Well, Miss. Pigtails," said Misty slowly. "I hate to inform you, but water _douses _fire!"

Macey had nothing to say to this particular statement and humphed, instead turning to Ash.

"So, my darling future husband, how about you take me that date you promised me last time we met?"

Ash and Misty both gagged at this.

"I never promised you on a date!" cried Ash. "Dates are gross! Plain disgusting – unless I was with Misty of course, but otherwise, they're still gross!!!"

Macey looked extremely affronted.

"You mean you're with _her? _The _water_ pokémon trainer!_" _she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I am!" Ash shouted. "And she's a brilliant trainer and I love her, and if you got a problem with that, then – then – that's your problem!!!"

"Aw, Ash…" Misty said, her eyes sparkling. "That's so sweet of you to stick up for me like that…"

Ash turned back to Misty now, his expression softening. "Well, whatever I said is all true, you know." he said, placing his hands on her shoulder.

Macey looked sickened now.

"Ew! Yuck! If you're gonna do icky couple stuff, I don't wanna stay around and watch! I'm going to train my Typhlosion!" and with that, she stomped off, pigtails flying behind her.

Ash sighed with relief. "Thank goodness we got rid of her…"

"Well, Ash." came an arrogant voice. "I suppose you think it's difficult to fight off one ugly little fan girl…"

Ash and Misty turned to see Gary, smirking at them, an arm draped around Melody.

"Imagine if you were in my place – hundreds of beautiful fan girls following me around everywhere…"

Melody looked disgusted at this.

"Hey, if you wanna be with your fan girls then go ahead, I'll find someone else to dance with!"

"No, no! Melody, come on, I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to prove that – that I'm better than Ashy-boy in every way! Melody – come back!"

--

"Um – hi… Ash Ketchum?"

"Who are you?" Misty growled at the girl before Ash could answer – or at least, it sounded like a girl. Because she definitely didn't look like one with her extra short teal hair.

"Hi – uh, I don't know if you remember me… my name is Angie…" the girl said nervously, blushing.

"Uh – yeah I think I do. Hi, Angie!" Ash said cluelessly.

Misty went to May.

"May!" she hissed. "Who the heck is that girl?"

May scrunched up her nose. "Oh this random girl we met in our journeys. She has a crush on Ash, I think."

"Not another one!" Misty growled.

May looked at her sympathetically. "You should have been there with us – I couldn't really do anything about it… he's rather dense though, I don't think he knows."

At that moment however, May was distracted as a girl in a yellow dress with short reddish-brown hair and large eyes came running up to Drew.

"Um – can I help you?" Drew asked smoothly.

"Drew! It's me, Brianna! I'm a co-ordinator just like you! Don't you remember me?"

Drew looked a bit taken aback.

"Oh – hey, Brianna…"

Brianna giggled and blushed. "Hi, Drew! I watched your contest last week – you were awesome!"

"Well, I _always_ am awesome!"

"Misty." May growled. "These fangirls are really getting to me."

"You're right, May." Misty replied venemously. "You think we should do something about it?"

May grinned. "How about we just – scare them off a little?"

Misty winked back. "You read my mind."

"Let's teach these girls what happens when they mess with _our_ boys." said May, a determined glint in her eye.

Both girls reached into their purses, pulled pokéballs and threw them high into the air, with simultaneous cries of "I choose you!"

Gyarados and Blaziken emerged from the pokéballs.

Gyarados roared loudly at the girls, and Blaziken stomped his foot rather threateningly.

Angie and Brianna immediately shrunk back at the rather dangerous looking, and apparently angry pokémon.

"Um – Ash?" Angie asked tentatively, but Ash was too busy admiring Blaziken.

"Your Blaziken's really grown, May!" he said.

Brianna, who seemed rather shocked immediately left, stuttering something about having to heal her pokémon.

"Well, it worked for me…" May said. "But Angie is backing of off yours."

Misty gritted her teeth. "Gyarados, return."

She turned to May and smiled. "Watch, and learn."

Misty walked over to Ash, who was now speaking rather awkwardly with Angie.

"Misty!" Ash cried, looking happy that she had returned.

"Ash." Misty said in a tight voice. "I have something to tell you."

"Wh-what?" Ash asked, looking a bit frightened.

Misty smiled at him, and then at Angie, before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, and kissing him hard on the lips.

Angie was shocked.

Ash was shocked too, but pleasantly so, and he immediately wrapped his arms around Misty's waist to pull her closer so he could deepen the kiss.

Out of the corner of her eye, Misty saw Angie's anguished face, as she ran off somewhere.

May gave her a thumbs up.

"She does have style…" May commented to herself.

--

The rest of the party progressed peacefully, though Misty was getting a bit annoyed with Ash. Though he seemed all too willing to make out, he hadn't asked her to dance, even once.

Even Drew, had suavely, twirling a rose, had asked May to a dance, which she had blushingly accepted.

Paul, though did not ask Dawn, reluctantly said yes when Dawn asked _him_, and even they were now dancing near to where May and Drew were.

Everyone was dancing – even Brock! Yes, Brock had found Wilhelmina, a girl who would _finally_ say yes to dancing with him, after being rejected by about twelve Joys and eight Jennys.

Tracey was dancing with Daisy, something which Misty found a little disturbing. Even Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom was dancing, with Professor Oak, something which Ash found a little disturbing…

Heck, even the _pokémon_ were dancing!

Still, Ash hadn't asked her. Misty fumed silently.

"Hey, is that Misty?" came a new voice.

Misty looked up in surprise.

It was a very handsome, well-built young man, wearing a dark blue tuxedo. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and was grinning down at her charmingly.

"Danny!" Misty squealed. Now _this_, if nothing else, would force Ash to ask her…

"You've become even more beautiful then you were last time I saw you – not that I even thought that was possible." Danny said smoothly, winking.

Ash was upset – very upset.

"Aren't you the Navel Island gym leader? I beat you once, I even have your badge to prove it!" he interrupted, in an all too childish voice.

"Ah, yes, I remember that match. You are a very talented trainer." Danny said. "Now Misty, would you care for a dance?"

Misty smiled. "Well, I-"

Ash immediately cut in. "I challenge _you _to a pokémon battle!"

Misty felt like whacking him with her mallet there and then, but restrained herself.

_Really Ash, just ask me yourself instead, if you don't want me to dance with him!_

Danny looked surprised. "We're in a party – and I think we've all had enough battling for the night!"

"Well, then!" Ash growled, getting up. "You still can't dance with her!"

Danny smiled slightly. "Why not?"

"Because _I _want to dance with her. Misty, will you dance with me?"

It was a demand more than a question, but as Ash offered Misty his hand, Misty decided to accept.

"Yes, of course!" she squealed, thrilled. "Thought you'd never ask!"

Misty then turned to Danny. "Sorry about that, but my sisters are free – the ones with the pink and violet hair…"

Danny winked. "That's cool with me!" he said, and headed over to Lily and Violet.

"Come on then, Mist! Let's go dance!" Ash said, pulling Misty up.

They ran over to where May, Drew, Dawn and Paul were, and joined the group, laughing, and dancing.

--

Later that night, after the party died down, the group left Amity Square to head to the pokémon centre.

Most of the visitors from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn were leaving the next day, and Ash realised with a sinking feeling that even Misty, would probably have to leave soon.

_It's not fair,_ Ash fumed to himself. _We finally admit we love each other after all these years… why can't we travel together like we did before?!_

"Something wrong, Ash?" Misty asked, noticing that he was unusally quiet.

"Well – yeah…" Ash mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked concerned, turning to face him.

"It's just –" Ash began sadly. "I guess you're gonna have to leave again, right Misty?"

"What?" Misty asked, looking a bit confused.

"I mean – you – you have to – go back to the gym right? So you won't – be able to stay with me…" Ash said, his voice breaking.

"Oh, Ash…" Misty said sweetly. "Is that why you've been so quiet and upset for the past few minutes?"

"Yeah." admitted Ash. "I never like it when you have to leave me – I never did and I never will."

"I don't like it either, Ash…" Misty said slowly. "But how are you so sure I am leaving?"

"Huh?" Ash asked, genuinely confused. "I thought you had to go to the gym, and that you were only here for a few weeks… Misty…"

Misty smiled at him, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, that's all true."

"So then why are you looking so happy?" Ash demanded angrily.

"Well…" said Misty. "I spoke to my sisters earlier – told them about my contest…"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Ash asked impatiently.

"Well, they were really interested by the idea of pokémon contests – they loved the glamour part of it… they thought they'd be really good too, with all their synchronised swimming and stuff…" Misty continued.

"So what?!" Ash whined. "How does that have anything to do with you leaving me again!"

He was pouting now, and Misty wanted to hug him.

"But Ash!" she continued, her eyes dancing. "To be co-ordinators, they need to be good at battling too! They already have all the beauty and elegance they need, but they need to sharpen their battling skills! Their new goal is to become top pokémon co-ordinators instead of actress-models – and to do that they need to train better! And what place is better than our very own gym?!!"

"You mean…" Ash said, his eyes widening and his heart thumping fast. It was too good to be true.

"They're going to stay at the gym now so they can train and improve their battling – and become stronger co-ordinators later on! They're even thinking of making Cerulean gym into a part-time contest arena!"

"And that means…" Ash whispered. "You – you - "

"Well, I'm not exactly needed that much anymore! I can travel with you now, and fulfill my dream to becoming a water pokémon master!" Misty squealed, jumping into Ash's arms.

"That's great!" Ash shouted, laughing, as he twirled Misty around.

"I know! Isn't it? I always liked the gym, but I preferred travelling with you – it's so much more exciting! But they needed my at the gym then – but now they don't! So I can do whatever I want to!"

"I'm so happy, Misty! For you, and for me too!" Ash exclaimed joyously.

"I know Ash! It's amazing! We can finally travel together again!" Misty said, laughing.

"That's so awesome, Misty!" Ash said happily, setting her back down on the ground, placing his hands on her hips.

Misty pressed her forehead against Ash's, tangling her fingers in his messy black hair.

"We can finally camp out under the stars together like we always did… and eat Brock's yummy food…" she whispered.

"And I can get us lost in forests – full of bug pokémon…" Ash joked.

Misty giggled, slapping him playfully on the head.

"And I can yell at you for it… and hit you with my mallet…"

"And we can battle Team Rocket together, and meet new people and pokémon…"

"And don't forget, you have to save the world sometime soon, Ash! And I'll have to save you…"

"Yeah… 'cause that's what we do best together, right Mist?"

"Right, Ash…" Misty whispered, now growing serious. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mist." Ash replied softly, and they both leaned in almost simultaneously, joining their lips in another kiss.

They were together now. And they always would be.

--

_A/N – _

_I'm sorry to say, that was probably, the last chapter, unless I get time to write more (which I doubt)_

_This story was my longest ever, and I owe it to you guys and your encouragement. Thanks so much for all your reviews, I really loved them! They were very motivating and bought a smile to my face!_

_I love you all, and I will certainly write more when I get the time =) _

_AAML 4 Ever, and if you're interested you may wanna read my other main pokeshipping fic called AAML Fun_

_Please review, (I will still check my mail for em) I love you, and thanks for everything!!!  
_

_xx_

_High Queen_


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

_Disclaimer – I don't own pokémon_

_A/N – Hello, and I'm sorry this took so long. The story was actually complete but I had a sudden urge to add an epilogue, so there ya go and I hope you enjoy!_

--

12 years later…

--

"Ash! Ash, sweetie come on! It's time for your bath!" Misty cried, shaking the little bundle which was obstinately curled up in her Pichu-Cleffa-Azurill-Igglybuff-Magby-Elekid-Smoochum patterned blankets.

"I'm sweepy…" the two-year old mumbled, yawning cutely, cracking open a chocolate-brown eye.

"Come on Ashley, your brother's already in the bathtub! Don't you want to play with Squirtle, Staryu and the others?" Misty asked, ruffling the girl's short red-orange locks.

This statement fully awoke Ashley Ketchum, who had a love for water pokémon more than anything.

"I wanna pway with them mommy!" she squealed now bouncing into Misty's open arms, allowing her mother to carry her into the bathroom.

--

The bathroom was quite large – and currently full of activity, as Ash attempted to force a squirming toddler to have a bath, aided by his pokémon.

"MOMMY!" a little black-haired boy screamed, splashing his father with his feet, as the two entered.

"Mikey, stop splashing me! I'll make Squirtle water gun you the next time you do that!" Ash threatened playfully, perched on the side of the bathtub.

"Hi honey, having fun?" Misty asked, placing her daughter into Ash's open arms.

"Good morning!" Ash said, smiling fondly down at his daughter, as he placed a kiss on one of her chubby cheeks.

"Mommy, Daddy's being dumb!" Michael whined from his position inside the bathtub.

"He said that Stawmie can thundershock me if I annoy her. But water pokémon can't use electwic attacks!"

He stared at Misty out of beseeching green-blue eyes as if begging her to contradict this ridiculous statement.

"Mikey, I told you before, you can teach a pokémon different type attacks if it's level is high enough," Ash said patiently, setting Ashley down into tub next to her twin brother.

"It is true, Mikey. Starmie can prove it to you if you don't believe Daddy," Misty said, crouching down next to Ash.

"I wanna see!" Ashley shrieked excitedly, splashing Azumarill who bonked her lightly on the head in response.

"Yeah, me too!" shouted Michael, suddenly looking very excited. "Stawmie, thundershock!"

"No, Starmie don't!" Misty cried, distressed, but the pokémon was smart enough and hopped out of the tub, and then let out a few sparks.

The kids clapped and cheered loudly.

"That was so cool!"

"Wow, Stawmie do it again!"

"Pika pika pikachu! Pi pika chaaa!" Pikachu scolded from the sink.

"Pikachu's right!" Misty exclaimed. "What have Daddy, Pikachu and I told you about using electric attacks in the water?"

Michael smiled at her sheepishly, scrunching his nose.

"I forgot."

"It's very dangerous, and you could get hurt too." Misty said slowly. "So don't ever try that again. You're lucky Starmie's well-trained and knows what not to do."

"Sorry, mommy, I won't do it again," he said adorably, holding out his chubby arms for a reconciliatory hug which Misty lovingly bestowed upon him, followed by Uncle Pikachu.

"Me also!" screeched Ashley indignantly. "Me wants huggies!"

And soon Ashley, Ash, Squirtle, Azumarill, Starmie, Staryu, Corsola, Totodile and the rest of the pokémon joined in.

"Now kiddies," Ash said, pulling away. "You have to have your baths, or else you'll be dirty and smelly when Grandma, Uncle Brock and the rest arrive."

"Noooo! We wanna play with the pokémon!" Ashley and Michael howled simultaneously.

"Well, Ash, looks like there's only one option…" Misty said, meeting her husband's eyes.

"You read my mind, Mist," Ash said, winking back.

"Squirtle, Starmie, Azumarill, Totodile, Corsola, Staryu… water gun NOW!" they ordered, and the kids squealed gleefully as the gentle streams of water hit them.

"Now use bubblebeam!"

--

A few minutes later, needless to say, the little toddlers were squeaky clean.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm bored!" shouted the hyper-active Michael from his playpen, as he fidgeted impatiently with the lock.

"Me too! Can we go for a ride on Chawizard!" yelled his equally hyper sister.

"No way!" came Ash's voice from the living room. "You're only allowed to that when Mommy or I are around – it's too dangerous otherwise!"

"Well then come on!" demanded Michael.

Misty sighed, entering the room.

"Daddy and I are busy right now. You can ride Charizard later, after the guests arrive. Why don't you play with the other pokémon?"

"Hey, Mike, let's battle!" Ashley challenged, as Misty tossed out some of Ash's pokéballs, and Bulbasaur, Meganium and Cyndaquil emerged.

Pikachu scampered in, accompanied by the water pokémon.

"What about Gyawados?" Michael asked.

"He's very grumpy right now, so let him sleep," said Misty, as she turned to Pikachu.

"Keep them out of trouble till the guests arrive, okay Pikachu….you too Bulbasaur."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu affirmed.

"Bulba saur!" Bulbasaur nodded – he was after all, along with Pikachu, the 'responsible one.'

--

"Ashley! Mikey! Look who's co-ome..." came a sing-song voice.

"Grandmaaaa!" shrieked the kids, running as fast as their tubby legs could carry them.

Unfortunately, in their rush to get to Deliah, they didn't seem to notice the sopping wet, slippery floor which Misty (aided by Staryu and Starmie) had just washed that morning.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"No – don't run, you'll slip!" Ash called rushing across the slippery floor to stop his oblivious children.

"Bulbaaa!!"

"Meganium!"

Two pairs of long vines shot out, and grabbed the kids before they could slip, and placed them safely into their grandmother's waiting arms.

Ash however, slid right across the floor and crashed into Misty, knocking her over and falling neatly on top.

"Aaargh! Ash you're so clumsy!" Misty cried, struggling to push her husband off.

"Hey, come on, don't act like you _don't _like me being on top of you," Ash said grinning, suddenly flirtatiously.

"Ash, not right now! Your mom, the kids…" Misty hissed, slapping away his hand, which was inching up her waist.

"Spoiled sport," Ash grumbled, rolling off, getting up, and offering a hand to his wife.

"Maybe tonight…" Misty whispered, standing and kissing him on the cheek.

"Can't wait!" Ash grinned back, and they shared a secret smile before going to greet Deliah.

--

"Well, Mikey, haven't you grown? One day you're going to be a great pokémon trainer just like your daddy. And Ashley, you just get prettier and prettier every day I see you, darling. You're going to be a great trainer too, unless you decide to model or something…" said the kid's favorite Uncle Brock, patting them on their little heads.

"My daughter's not gonna be a freakin' model, Brock!" Ash hollered. "She's gonna be a great pokémon trainer like me, right Ashley?"

Ashley nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'm gonna win all the badges! And then I'll beat the Elite Four- and then I'll beat Daddy!"

Ash narrowed his eyes at this.

"We'll see about that, sweetie. I'm not that easy to beat," he said sternly.

"Oh, come on Ash, you'll probably have retired by then!" Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"You can't be pokémon master!" Michael piped up. "Not if I get there fiwst!"

"I'll beat you easy!" Ashley said confidently, her tone as scathing as the one her mother sometimes adopted.

"No you won't! You suck!"

"I don't suck as much as you, you little Magikawp!"

"Yeah you do, you scawny little wunt!"

At this insult, Brock raised his eyebrows and Ash choked on his soda. Deliah just smiled.

"Michael!" Misty gasped.

"What?!" the little boy asked petulantly, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Don't call your sister that!" Misty reprimanded. "Where did you pick it up from anyways?"

"I heawd daddy calling you it to Uncle Bwock on the phone-" said Michael innocently.

"Really?" Misty asked dangerously, narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Come on, Mist, I was jokin', you know I-" Ash began, eyes wide, looking rather fearful.

"Oh, it's okay…" Misty replied, cutting him off in a sickly sweet tone.

Ash looked relieved, though still a bit afraid, as he surveyed her carefully, as if fearing some kind of an outburst.

Misty smiled at him, almost evilly. "Oh yeah, Ash, I just remembered – I'm going for a movie with Melody, May and Dawn tonight… after the kids are asleep, don't worry. But I'll be back quite late, okay. So don't wait up for me."

Ash looked heartbroken. "To-tonight?! What?! B-but you said – you said we could-" he stammered, obviously very upset.

Misty cut him off before he could reveal any details about their former plans to his mother, the kids and Brock.

"Oh wait, maybe it's tomorrow night… yeah. But call me a scrawny runt behind my back one more time, Ash Ketchum, and I warn you – you get _nothing._"

Ash grinned. "Okay, then, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you – this time."

Meanwhile, their children continued a furious argument, which could even rival their parents'.

"I don't suck! You suck!" Ashley shouted, with all the conviction her two-year old self could muster.

"I do not!" Michael retorted, balling his chubby little hands into tiny fists.

"You do too!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Brock watched this argument with a rather far-away look on his face.

"Ah, the good old days… this brings back memories…" he muttered.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu sighed, hating the fact that he couldn't bring himself to thundershock toddlers – he'd always stopped Ash/Misty arguments that way.

However the argument came to an abrupt end as the doorbell rang.

"Who is it? Who is it?!" Ashley and Michael shrieked, bouncing up and down excitedly, as Misty hurried to answer the door.

"Like, hellooo cuties!" came a loud, feminine voice.

Brock immediately leaped up from the couch, a blushing, drooling expression inhabiting his face.

"Your like, most beautiful and talented aunts in the whole wide world have arrived…"

"Like, you babies are looking, totally adorable!"

--

A few minutes later, Ashley and Michael were being gushed over and fussed over by their gorgeous Aunt Lily, Aunt Violet and Aunt Daisy.

Time had done nothing to diminish the looks of these sensational sisters – they looked as young and radiant as ever.

"Like, Misty – when is Tracey getting here?" Daisy demanded suddenly, halting her cheek-pinching activities, much to Michael's silent relief.

"Why?" Misty demanded rather aggressively, hands on her hips. "You dumped him Daisy, leave the poor guy alone!"

Daisy looked affronted.

"I never dumped him! Did he tell you that?!"

"No – Gary told Ash – who told me… so you'll are still together then?"

"Like, duh! Why would I ever dump that sweetheart?! I am like, so going to so kill Gary when he comes here, he's like totally ruining my reputation… I'm not like, some kind of a skank that I'd – what Misty?"

"Language, Daisy." Misty hissed. "Don't say such words in front of the kids."

"Like they'd understand," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"You'd be surprised. Mikey just called his sister a scrawny runt."

"Oh – well, I guess it's in the like, genes. Don't worry, you were always a late bloomer, she'll fill up in about like, thirteen years," said Daisy comfortingly.

"DAISY?!!" Misty shouted. "You're completely missing the point!"

"Like, what?"

Misty chose to ignore this and stalked off to find her darling husband and seek comfort in his arms.

--

"May! Drew! Hey guys, it's great to see you!" Ash exclaimed, opening the door. "How's married life treating ya?"

May and Drew both blushed, not letting go of each other's hands. They'd been married for a year – their marriage took place almost three years after Ash and Misty's.

"Nice to see you too, Ash! Oh, it's amazing… I love Drew so much…." May gushed, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, it's the most brilliant thing ever…" Drew agreed, blushing.

Ash looked slightly uncomfortable, more so because he knew he had acted similarly, like a lovestruck fool a few years ago (and he still did around Misty, though he'd never admit it).

"Oh – uh, that's great. Hey Misty!" he called. "MISTY! MAY AND DREW ARE HERE!"

Misty appeared a few moments later, Ashley and Michael in her arms.

"Oh, hi May, hey Drew! How are you doing?" Misty asked, handing Michael over to his father so she could give May a one-armed hug.

"We're great – oh the kids! Oh, Mikey, Ashy, how are you two doing?" May cooed, kissing the twins. "Do you remember me? Aunt May?"

"Yeah, and me. Your cool Uncle Drew?" Drew asked, flipping his hair.

"Hi Aunt May, Uncle Dwew… how are Blaziken and Roselia?" Ashley asked sweetly.

"Have you won any rmore cool ribbons? Can I see your pokémon pwease?" Michael begged.

"Yes, sweetie, they're doing fine, I'll show them to you later." May said, and then turned to Ash and Misty.

"They're such adorable little angels… " she sighed, and Ash and Misty blushed, though smiled proudly.

"Yeah, they are…" Ash agreed, wrapping an arm around Misty's waist.

"Michael looks like you Ash, only he has Misty's eyes." Drew observed. "And Ashley looks like Mist, only with Ash's eyes."

"They're so precious…" May sighed again in adoration, now looking at Drew. "I want one…"

Drew smiled, squeezing her shoulder. "I kinda do too..."

--

Twenty minutes later, all but three of the guests had arrived – Professor Oak, Tracey, Dawn (who informed them that her boyfriend Paul was sick and thus couldn't come), Melody, and Gary, who was currently being attacked by Daisy.

"I never said you dumped him, I just said you stood him up on one of your dates!" Gary shouted, hopping up and down on one foot, attempting to defend himself from the fuming blonde, who had just stepped hard onto his foot with a rather deadly stiletto heel.

"That was because my Dewgong fell _very _ill and I couldn't leave him!" Daisy snarled.

"It's alright, Daisy, I knew that-" Tracey said, intervening, as he attempted to calm down his seething girlfriend.

"Yeah Gary, why'd you tell Ash that Daisy dumped him when she didn't?" asked Melody, butting in.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Mel!" Gary hissed. "And I never told Ash anything about dumping, I swear on Umbreon!!!"

Gary, Daisy, Melody and Tracey now all looked accusingly at Ash.

"Wh-what?" Ash asked, his voice quavering.

"Why did you tell Misty that Gary told you I dumped Trace when I didn't?" Daisy demanded.

"I – I thought – when Gary said you stood him up – it meant the same thing!" Ash cried hysterically. "What's the difference between the two anyway??"

The adults in the room groaned, sweat dropping.

"Ash!" Misty said exasperatedly. "I love you a lot, but sometimes you can be as oblivious and idiotic as a two-year old."

Ash chose to ignore the latter half of her comment, instead smiling. "Thanks, Mist, I love you too."

--

_Ding-dong!_

"I'll get it," said Misty, rising from the table.

Ash was too busy stuffing his face like a ravenous pig to care.

"Prepare for twouble!" came a childish voice as a little four-year old girl with purple hair and bright blue eyes darted into the room.

"Jessica!" the twins shouted excitedly at the sight of their playmate.

"Jess," came a woman's scolding voice. "No mocking the motto!"

Jessie and James entered the room, followed by Misty.

"Oh – hi Team Rocket!" Ash greeted them thickly, between mouthfuls of chicken.

Jessie looked at him disdainfully.

"Don't call us that, twerp – we quit years ago," she snapped.

"Ah well…" Ash shrugged. "Some habits never die. Nice to know you've stopped reciting the motto at least."

"We don't need to," James explained, pointing to their daughter.

"To pwotect the world fwom dewasta – dewasta – dewastashun!" she announced to the amused adults, looking exceedingly proud of herself.

"Aw, knock it off, Jess. Ya can't even say it right," said Meowth slinking in. "Hey twoips, how ya doin?"

"Hi Meowth," everyone greeted, and the meal continued on.

"Hey Jessie!" Dawn exclaimed suddenly. "You look kind of – swollen."

"Ew, cellulite…" Violet muttered.

"Of course not!" said Jessie, scowling at Violet. "I'm not fat!"

"Then you must be like, pregnant…" Violet pointed out.

Jessie blushed. So did James.

"What?!" Ash, Misty and Dawn exclaimed together.

"You _are_ pregnant?!" May squealed. "That's great, congratulations!"

"I'm gonna have a baby bwother," Jessica announced happily. "Then he can say the motto with me!"

"That's cool!" Ashley shrieked.

"Then we can battle you – me and Ash against you and him – just like our mommies and daddies did!" Michael added enthusiastically.

"Yeah, gweat idea." Jessica agreed. "But don't cwy if you lose."

"We won't lose! We got Pikachu, and Bulbasaur! And Stawmie, Chawizard and Gyawados!" Ashley shouted.

"G-g-gyawados?" Jessica asked fearfully.

"Yeah! He's huuuuge!" Michael said. "And stwong! He can do hyper beam and hydwo pump and all cool attacks!"

Jessica looked petrified – was this the same Gyarados that had tormented her daddy?

"Alright, kids." Brock said soothingly. "Break it up and eat. You're all too young for pokémon battles, and when you do fight, you have to do it with pokémon you raise yourself, not mommy's and daddy's pokémon."

"Can we use Steewix then, pwease Uncle Brock?" Ashley begged, clambering onto his lap.

"Yeah, and your cool Swampewt too!"

"Oh, well… I suppose you can later…" Brock relented, melting.

"Brock!" Misty cried.

"No – I mean no, you can't. Raise your own pokémon, it's more fun that way." Brock said backtracking.

"Okay," Michael said cheerfully. "Professor Oak, when are you gonna give me and Ash our stawter pokémon, huh?"

"In a few years, be patient." Professor Oak replied. "Though I just received the new starters at the lab yesterday. You kids can come over and play with them."

"Yaaay!!!"

--

Later that evening, the three kids were frolicking with the pokémon in the Ketchum's large backyard, as the adults lounged in sun chairs near the swimming pool.

"Hey, Mist…" Ash said, reaching out to take his wife's hand in his.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to him.

"The thing tonight – after the kids go to sleep… we're still doing it right?"

Misty rolled her eyes, flicking his nose.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll be too tired…" she teased, taking pleasure in her husband's distraught expression.

"Misty! Pleeeease! You know how badly I want to, and we haven't had time for weeks with the kids an all…" he begged, the puppy-Growlithe face back on.

"Fine. You know I can't say no when you look at me like that…" Misty relented. "You're too cute for your own good, Ash."

Ash puppy-face immediately turned into a smirk.

"Hey Mist, I was thinking how 'bout tonight we try-"

Misty glared at him.

"Don't push your luck Ketchum. We're not doing _that_."

"Okay," Ash shrugged, knowing full well he could convince her later.

"You know I'm really glad everything worked out… it's all so perfect…" Misty said suddenly, her voice dreamy, as she gazed at the kids.

Ash nodded, leaning over to kiss her.

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad you fished me out of the river that day…"

"Little did I know…you were a dense, annoying little kid back then…"

"And now I'm your husband and the love of your life?"

"I'm not too sure about the last bit… you know the love of my life was always Pikachu. And Togetic. Those two were the only reason I stuck around you for so long."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Oh, stop sulking Mr. Pokémon Master!"

"Have I ever told you how much I _love _it when you call me that?"

"About five times. You are the love of my life, Ash. You know it."

"Yeah, I do. It's just nice hearing you say it."

"I love you, Ash Ketchum."

"Love you too, Misty Ketchum."

--

THE END

_A/N – sorry if that was a bit clichéd for you but I ran out of ideas.. anyways this is the END of this fic, and thanks to all who reviewed.. your support means a lot to me, and please drop a line about this chap too!_

_Thanks a lot! And AAML forever! Hopefully, one day, the anime-makers will make it canon… but for now, we can only write and dream…_

_xx_

_HQ_


End file.
